A Lesson Of Wicked Imperfection
by Red Velvet Kiss-101
Summary: Cosmo is a free spirited girl who is a nympho. Seth Rollins has a heart of gold, with an aggressive nature. They are best friends as they decide to never get involved with love when they get into a sexual relationship. But Friends With Benefits is not an easy thing as drama, heartache, and emotions will stop at every corner, testing them. Sequel To 'A Lesson In Disobedience'
1. Meeting The Green Haired Tinkerbell

_**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**_

_**I go by their on screen personas and anything else is pure coincidental. I only own my OC Characters**_

_**...**_

_**Sequel To ''A Lesson In Disobedience''. Cosmo is a free spirited girl who is a nympho. Seth Rollins has a high sex drive and is very aggressive. They are best friends as they decide to never get involved with love when they quickly get into a sexual relationship. But the term ''Friends With Benefits'' won't be such an easy thing as drama, secrets and pain will stop at every corner, testing them, their friendship, and their true feelings **_

_**Seth Rollins/OC (Will Also feature Skylar, Roman and Dean Ambrose, but mostly a Seth Rollins OC AU story**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SETH ROLLINS, THE TWO TONED NINJA**

It was 4 in the afternoon as Cosmo Valencia was laying back on her couch, watching another porno as she slowly masturbated with her hands in between her shorts. She rubbed herself furiously, masturbating herself into a climax. As the guy in the video fucked the bimbo harder and faster, Cosmo fingered herself harder and faster, grunting as she felt her walls coming around her fingers and she gasped as she felt her cum squirting out on her fingers, indicating her orgasm as she moaned loudly, biting her bottom lip until it bled.

She arched her back, riding out her orgasm until her breathing was back to normal, pulling her hand out of her shorts and sucked her juices off her fingers and then she picked the remote off the coffee table and decided to cut off the porn film. She sat up and put her bra back on and her tshirt and decided to go check on her boyfriend, who was as usual, passed out drunk and high. As if that was nothing new to her. She shrugged as she went back to the kitchen, distracting herself from becoming horny again since she already had sex with Justin not too long ago before she went to her living room to masturbate.

Cosmo was 27 years old, 5'3, had light blue eyes, and she had pale light skin as to what people would like to think she is a vampire, which is far from the truth. She had long dark brown hair even though she always dyed it green or any other bright color, depending on her mood, but it always stayed green whether it would be dark or light.

She was known as the flower child, the ''hippie'' because of her natural free spirited personality and attitude. She had been home hours ago after spending the day with her sweet little niece, Karissa at the park and then they went for ice cream. Karissa was indeed, Skylar and Roman's daughter, hence, her best friend since boarding school. They met in detention and even though they were different, personality wise, their bond as sisters was strong and no one can even top that. She was even Karissa's godmother too.

She went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge to see if there was anything to eat for the night. She looked to see that there was pizza, fish sticks and lots of meat. Cosmo would eat meat but rarely. The only reason that they had any in stock was because of Justin. Hell, Justin would love so much of it that if he could, he would take the cow home and slaughter it right in front of Cosmo. She was on a vegan diet. It wasn't that she hated meat. Half the time, she craved a cheeseburger once in awhile. But it was because when she was younger, she remembered having a hamburger at a cook out back in middle school and she was throwing up constantly, sick to her stomach. Her dad had rushed her to the hospital and stood right by her side until she got better.

Her dad was the only good thing in her life and they had a really close relationship, unlike her mother, who chose the life of becoming addicted to crack, over taking care of her daughter. Cosmo wouldn't even call her ''mom'' anymore. She would only call her, ''Natalie.''

Her dad was in a nursing home, 60 years old. She would go there everyday to check on him and they would spend an hour together, much to the dismay of her long time boyfriend, Justin Reynolds.

Justin and Cosmo have been together for 8 years, going on. They were in middle school and up until now. There wasn't really much in common with the two, except mostly sex and weed, drinking, and partying. He had been laid off from a few jobs so his job was playing pool, winning money from others when he played bets against them.

As long as they have been together, they have never been in love with each other. Especially Cosmo, because of the fact that she doesn't believe in love. She was all about joy and peace and with doing the right thing, but when it came to love, she just couldn't see it. All that she really got out of the relationship was sex. To which she never complained. After all, she was indeed, a nymphomaniac.

She craved sex constantly, 24/7 and she would often masturbate almost every day. She had a box full of toys she kept around the house and she loved the idea of trying out anything new, sexual wise. Even her dog, Muffin, who was a Pomeranian white puppy was horny to where she would hump anything, especially her chew toys.

She heard footsteps and she knew that it was Justin coming down the steps. His short golden blonde hair looking messy, slightly covering his eyes and like a mop-head, his brown eyes bloodshot and his broad chest and biceps were covered in what looked to be like ketchup. He was wearing his blue sweatpants and was barefoot. He walked down the steps and kissed Cosmo.

''Ugh, what's that on your chest? Were you eating before you fell asleep?'' She said, taking out a cheese pizza from the freezer, opening the box.

''Yeah..had a hotdog before I fell asleep. It looks like blood on me don't it?'' Justin laughed.

''You know I hate it when you eat in the bed, especially if its gets all over the sheets because you know I do the laundry.'' She groaned, taking a bottle of beer out the fridge and popped the top open, drinking it.

Justin rolled his eyes as he sniffled, wiping his nose. ''Hey babe, do you know where the stash is? You didn't smoke it up from me again, did you?''

Cosmo shook her head, sighing. ''No, I didn't. Besides, that's your personal stash, I just only do Vanilla Kush and Haze.''

''Whatever. You know that won't _**REALLY**_ get you high baby.'' He chuckled, finding his stash in a coffee pot.

''It's enough for this week. Besides, I don't want to be under the influence while I'm around my niece. I don't want her to see that.''

''What's the big deal anyway if you are a little loopy?'' He scoffed.

''The big deal is that I don't want my five year old niece around any drugs, you idiot. Not only that, Skylar told me never to smoke or drink around her and I don't want Karissa to even see me do that. She needs a role model, Justin and a responsible adult and Skylar and Roman both trust me to watch over their daughter when needed!'' She put the cheese pizza in the oven, turning it on. Justin rolled his eyes.

''Skylar then needs to shut the fuck up then.'' He coughed. He smelt the cheese pizza and groaned. Cosmo really couldn't understand her boyfriend sometimes.

''Cheese Pizza again? Babe, why can't you just fry up some pork chops?'' Justin took out his stash and laid out his powder on the table, before he started to snort some of it up.

''I don't like pork chops. I don't like meat at all, damn it.'' She was slowly getting agitated. She admit, it was partly because of the fact that she was still horny but it was mostly as if Justin forgot everything he knew about her. They have been together since they were in middle school. They knew everything about each other. But for some damn reason, Justin appeared to have amnesia about her.

''Jeez, chill the fuck out Cosmo. All because of one incident back in middle school...'' Justin shook his head, snorting some more of the coke and then he put the rest back into the container, putting it up on the shelf as he went into the fridge to grab a beer.

''I'm going to work on my art.'' She said as she walked from the kitchen. ''Just take the pizza out the oven when its done. Also, leave some of that stash for me too. I have to be at work later on tonight and God knows I'm going to be dealing with a shit load of drunk idiots who will spend all their time, touching my ass and keep asking for their 6th beer.''

She went down the hall and then she opened the door and turned on the light to all her artwork that she's been working on. Cosmo worked in a night club late in the evenings but she didn't want to work there forever. One day she wanted to open her own art gallery. But of course, she needed to finish college. Skylar was able to finish school but Cosmo dropped out during the fall, just as she was so close to getting her Master's degree.

When people would ask her why she wouldn't finish school, she would always use the excuse to take care of her father, the finances and along with other personal issues. Deep down, she was afraid that she would fail. She was afraid of the possibilities that it would never happen at all. That she would be a complete failure and that was something that always stopped her from making that final step in life, her final goal.

She shook off those fears as she would start up her usual pottery wheel and then she grabbed enough clay to start working it in, molding it.

Art was not only her hobby, it was her passion, like her second boyfriend. She loved doing her artwork at the community center Skylar and her visited for the pregnant teen girls and troubled teens as well. Whenever people saw her artwork, people would ask her if she could paint for them. This couple was expecting a baby and they asked if she could do a mural for the baby's bedroom. When she finished the mural for them, they were grateful and rewarded her, paying her a check in 986 dollars.

As crazy as this would seem, Cosmo loved being rewarded for her work but she honestly didn't care about the money. As long as she was getting the credit needed for her work, it was all that mattered. Justin use to be so invested into her work, supporting her, but nowadays it seemed as though all he did was get high and drink. He would never even want to go to events that were important to her, like Skylar's wedding or Karissa's birthday party or even when the volunteer center had fun activities and charity events, especially when Cosmo would be a part of them, showing off her art that she worked hard on.

Needless to say, things were looking further down and it was a feeling she was sick of having. The only bright side to going by herself was meeting new friends.

Speaking of the new friends, her phone started to ring as she picked up her cell phone, seeing the caller ID as to who it was. She answered on the second ring, putting him on speaker phone.

''Hey there, dork.'' She joked as she started the machine on the pottery wheel, working her hands into the clay.

She could easily hear Seth Rollins grinning into the phone, hearing her voice.

''Oh I'm the dork? This coming from the girl who likes to listen to take pictures with the sunglasses on her butt and also who likes to dress up her dog too.'' He chuckled.

''Hey! I can't help it if Muffin likes my taste in the outfits I make for her.'' She grinned. ''Besides, Mr. Rollins. You like to kiss your dog all the time.''

''No, for the record, Kevin likes to kiss me.'' He chuckled, talking about his cute Yorkie dog. ''Anyway, do you have to work tonight?''

''Yeah, so I decided to work on some of my pottery to relax my nerves. Justin as usual, is getting on my nerves and I need to do some chores around the house as well.''

''Yeah no shit. I'm off tonight but tomorrow is my birthday so when Leila gets home, I can finally do it. I'm going to propose to her.''

''Awww that's great, Sethie.'' She smiled. ''I hope she says yes..especially since I know you two need some sexy time.''

''I know you can never get enough of the sexy time, can you?'' He wiggled his brows.

Cosmo chuckled. ''No, I never have. I really hope you have the best birthday tomorrow.''

''I hope so too. So I'll see you tomorrow then, stopping by for my birthday present.''

''Well, you may get a few birthday licks, meaning ''punches'' but I'll make sure to have a cupcake for you and your CD ''A Day to Remember.''

''Thanks Cosmo. I'll text you later, bye Tinkerbell.'' He teased her with the nickname.

''Bye, Ninja.'' She smiled, pressing the Hang Up button as she went back to work on her pottery vase for the next 20 minutes before she had to leave to get ready for work tonight.

* * *

Seth smiled as he hung up the phone, but he smiled even more when he looked at the 14 karat gold diamond ring he kept in a velvet blue box. Him and his long time girlfriend of 10 years, Leila Devlin had a really great relationship, despite its ups and downs. Even when she would really piss him off, he loved her and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. They have been through a lot together. She was his college sweetheart.

He was off work tonight and he was grateful for that. He worked as a trainer at _**Xtreme Cross-Fits**_ and he loved it, despite that it can be a little bit demanding. Him and Ambrose both worked there as professional trainers at the gym and it made very increasing pay for them and the hours were perfect for them.

In the meantime, while he waited for his girlfriend Leila to call him, he texted Cosmo for a little bit, telling her his birthday plans.

It was strange but him and Cosmo had instantly became friends throughout the whole ordeal with Skylar and Roman and how Drew almost killed them. He could remember seeing her in the hospital, shook up and worried for her best friend. Her boyfriend wasn't there and she wouldn't stop crying. So, with the sweet heart that he had, he took her outside to comfort her. He saw how adorable she was, when even in her state, she still wore something green, besides her hair. He saw her like a little sister. It was strange but it was true. He hated seeing her cry. She even reminded him of Tinkerbell in a sense.

Leila had to work and her boyfriend was at home, doing god knows what, Seth didn't know and didn't care at the moment. But despite that painful experience, they started to get some coffee and they started talking, as Seth would find something to distract her. Like he said before, he only saw her as his little sister.

Seth in a way, knew about Cosmo but never talked to her. He would remember walking his dog, Kevin the other day when it was warm during the spring time, fresh from the rain shower the other night. Then he saw her working in her flower garden, her green hair bright as ever, tending to her flowers. She looked up, her blue eyes connecting with his brown orbs. She would smile so sweetly to him. She took a rose from her garden and then she took the petals off and blew them at him as she would walk to her backyard, tending to the rest of her garden. He just couldn't help but find her intriguing in the weirdest way.

Soon as things went on, they started to hang out, laugh and joke around. Even as Ambrose would tag along, instantly as Cosmo became friends with him, it was mostly just Seth and her. His girlfriend Leila knew about Cosmo, as she would often come by the house, even though Leila was often rude to Cosmo. He remembered when she stopped by the house as she had Karissa with her, his niece as they would invite him for ice cream. Leila was very rude to her, being very snide but Seth made sure to correct her.

He couldn't understand why Cosmo would allow Leila to be rude to her sometimes. She smiled as she set a basket down full of cookies for them. It was Friday and every Friday, Cosmo would love to drop off some fresh baked cookies for Seth to take with him to work so he could give it to all his co-workers.

He remembered her saying _''I don't let her rudeness affect my day. Like my daddy always say, you should always kill them with kindness.'' She said in her cute little southern accent. _

However, even though he couldn't wait to see Leila when she came home from her family trip, he did somewhat feel really guilty with what happened back in Pensacola, Florida, Roman's wedding. She was there with him but it was when they had their usual heated fights and Seth walked out, needing to get some air.

**...**

_Seth decided to go downstairs to the hotel pool and take a nice swim as he grabbed a towel and changed into his shorts. His girlfriend really pissed him off with the jealousy and constant fighting over and over again, then how she would often flirt with other guys in front of his face, just for the hell of it too. He was close to being on the end of his rope sometimes. _

_He took a few laps into the pool and then after a while, he decided to go take a shower and just get some sleep, seeing as how he needed it to get up with Roman to pick out his suit for the groomsmen. _

_As he walked down the hall, he looked outside to where the other pool and hot tub was, along with a few patio chairs and tables. What really spotted him was Cosmo. Her green hair was down and was still wet, seeing as how she just went for a swim as well. As he looked a little closer, stepping outside for a moment, quietly, he noticed that Cosmo had her hand down in the front of her bikini bottoms. _

_He was getting a full view of Cosmo as she was masturbating herself in pleasure. Her left leg was propped up on the arm of the chair and her left breast was exposed, her nipple was hard. She closed her eyes tightly, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she was moaning and whimpering softly. _

_Seth felt as if he was frozen in place. He knew he shouldn't be watching this. He knew he should just leave. But before he could even try to take a step back, Cosmo opened her eyes to see Seth..watching her pleasure herself. _

_Seth didn't move, his eyes were still on her. He would have thought she would have slapped him, cussed him out or punch his lights out and run away in embarrassment. But instead, Cosmo kept looking at him as she shoved her two fingers deep into her cunny, wet as she continued fingering herself, riding herself to a climax._

_Seth continued to watch her. Neither of them spoke a single word, but their eyes watched each other. Seth stood still, his view on her and nothing else as she fucked herself harder, rubbing her throbbing clitoris, her eyes half lidded as she continued to look at Seth watching her. They never made a move towards each other and didn't do anything, except watch._

_Seth could feel his cock stirring into his wet swim shorts. It wasn't before long that __Seth took a deep breath, feeling himself panting a little heavily as he walked away, going back up to his hotel room, leaving Cosmo alone..._

To this day, Seth and Cosmo never brought up what happened that night. He wasn't sure what went through Cosmo's mind but all he felt was guilt, even though they didn't have sex or flirt or anything within sexual contact.

And the worst part of it all, deep down, he wished that night he didn't leave..he wished he could have still watched her.

* * *

**OK GUYS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :) **


	2. Dropping The Bomb

_**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**_

_**I go by their on screen personas and anything else is pure coincidental. I only own my OC Characters**_

The next day it was Seth's birthday and he woke up, since Kevin was licking all over his face. He chuckled, petting his small head as he went under the covers, sniffing for something unusual.

''Hey there, little man. Thanks for the birthday wake up.'' He chuckled. He looked at his phone to see that he had gotten a few text messages from his family, his brothers, Roman, Corey, and Dean telling him happy birthday, Naomi, The Bella Twins, The Usos, and Skylar. He saw he had a voicemail and he answered it. He smiled, hearing the little girl voice, known as his niece Karissa.

''Hi Uncle Sethie. I wanted to say happy birthday. I made you a card too! And I love you.'' She said sweetly.

Seth smiled, deciding to save the message. However, from everyone's messages, he still couldn't find his girlfriend Leila's. He found it to be unusual, since Leila would always text him or leave his voicemail box filled with birthday messages. He decided not to worry too much about it as he knew she would come home tonight. He figured she was probably still with her family. He decided to get up to go take a shower and then he dried off as he brushed his teeth and trimmed his beard, slipping on some deodorant and then he put on his gray skinny jeans and a fitted _**GLAMOUR KILLS**_ tshirt. He put on his Iowa baseball cap and then he took Kevin, putting him on his leash as they headed out for the day. He had another day off so he was going to take the time to be able to enjoy it, with his birthday still going pretty good so far.

**...**

As he walked Kevin through the park, trying to call Leila. It always went straight to voicemail, which got him even more pissed off. He really couldn't understand why. It was one thing if she was on a plane and she couldn't answer her phone during the flight, but she was driving. He had no idea what was going on. As he walked, he stopped by Cosmo's house, instantly seeing her green hair in a ponytail as she was working on her garden. He decided to greet her. After all, she did owe him a birthday present.

''Tinkerbell..'' He called out as he walked over to her. She was wearing a pink sunhat, a White Pink Floral Crop Top Bralet with matching booty shorts, showing off her tanned legs, thanks to being under the sun, which was starting to get very warm to where Seth was glad he pulled his hair back. She was wearing some white Dr Marten lace boots and she was working on a section of pink tulips.

Cosmo smiled, tilting up her sun hat, wiping the thin layer of sweat off her forehead, standing up, shaking the dirt off the gloves she was wearing. She took them off and gave Seth a hug, standing on her tip toes.

''Hey there. Happy birthday, Ninja.'' She smiled and Seth hugged her back.

''Anything new at the moment with you?'' He sat on the steps of the house, watching her dig a hole to plant the new tiger lilies and tulips.

''Not at the moment. Except work was shit last night and of course, I used my new toy to give myself yet another orgasm.'' She laughed.

''How many toys do you have?'' He smirked, asking curiously. Cosmo held a tiny grin.

''Possibly enough to put _**TOYS-R-US**_ out of business.''

Seth chuckled, shaking his head. Unlike any girl he's used too, Cosmo was free to talk about her sexuality when it came to him and Skylar, but it would mostly be with him. He wouldn't even ask about it out of respect, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy her past stories of the sex-capades that she has been through. After all, he had the worst case of a high sex drive himself. Since Leila wasn't home or didn't call him to have phone sex with him, he would get himself off. Even though it helped for the night, he still felt like he had the worst case of blue balls ever, if that was even possible.

They talked for a little while as she did her gardening, while he let Kevin go play with her dog, Muffin as the two of them were fighting over an old shoe Cosmo had.

''So you still haven't heard from her last night? Or this morning at all?'' Cosmo said as she finished working the rest of the plants and then she started watering them.

''No, and its not like her.'' He sighed. ''It just seems pretty sneaky that's all. It's something I'm not use too.''

''Well just have a little faith, sweet-puff. After all, she's coming home tonight from her trip so there has to be a good reason as to why she didn't call. You don't think she forgot your birthday, did she?'' She wiped more sweat off her forehead.

''I would hope not. Then again, I would never know when it comes to that woman. Its like she has the personality of two heads, one good and one bad.''

''Kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Hyde type of thing.'' She giggled, standing up, brushing the dirt off her knees.

''You think I'm worrying too much?'' He sighed. ''I mean, maybe I am but its not like this is the first time she's done this. And I do trust her but I also feel like there's something she's not telling me, like I'm doing something wrong.''

Cosmo could see from Seth's pretty brown eyes that he looked as though he was lost. Whenever him and Leila got into a bad argument, he would always come to her for advice, seeing as he would call her the guru of love, even though she's told him that she's never been in love before, despite being with Justin for 8 years. She did always have great advice when it came to relationships.

''Seth, sometimes, you shouldn't let your worries come to you and mess with your head. Otherwise, you'll be so off balance.'' Cosmo explained. She saw a beautiful red butterfly coming her way as it landed on her index finger. ''Like this butterfly for example.

Butterflies would often come by Cosmo's garden and she had no problem with that, where as to Skylar, she was afraid of all bugs in particular. Either way, whenever Justin would piss her off, she would come to the garden.

''This butterfly, is like your nerves.''

Seth raised a brow in confusion. ''You confuse me each day with your words, sweetheart.''

Cosmo chuckled. ''Just hear me out, you half breed blonde. This butterfly is like your nerves because how the wings are moving in particular, as you can see, they always want to flutter around. But if you take a deep breath, clear your thoughts instead of always assuming the worst, then the butterflies will go free and letting things run the course.''

The red butterfly on her index finger flew away as she said this and Seth couldn't help but smile at her. He was still a little confused by her way of words but she knew she meant well and they always had a certain meaning to what she said.

''But if you really feel that something is wrong, just talk to her. It's best to always figure it out now before its too late.''

''I just don't want anything to stop me from marrying her. I've been with her since college and we have a history together.''

''I know that. But even sometimes, you have to always be sure with your partner and what they are thinking, what they are feeling. You don't want to be kept in the dark.'' She warned him, trying to make sure to be careful. She hasn't known Seth for long but she knew he was a sweetheart with a good heart and she would hate it if someone really took advantage of him, even if it was his long time girlfriend.

Seth nodded and smiled with her, sighing deeply. ''Yeah, you're right. Damn it's so hot out here.''

''I've got some lemonade back in the house. I'll pour you a drink.''

She planted a few more white and red roses and watered the blooming pink, orange and yellow tulips and took the bouquet of lavender flowers with her as they headed inside the house, with Muffin and Kevin right behind them.

She set the lavender flowers in a vase, filling it with water while Seth sat on the couch, looking at the porn tapes on her coffee table, laughing. Cosmo fed the dogs two bowls of cold water for them to drink as she went to get the lemonade.

''All you have is porn?'' He couldn't help but shake his head, smirking. Cosmo came back with two glasses of ice cold lemonade.

''No I have other movies. But those ones are just my favorite. Especially if Justin isn't doing enough for me.'' She stuck her pierced tongue out. ''And I know you have a few magazines whenever Lelia isn't around.''

''Ok, so I'm busted for that.'' He shrugged.

Cosmo turned on the Air conditioner as she stripped out of her crop top, still surprising Seth that she would take off part of her clothing in front of him.

''Umm Cosmo. Don't you have to go to your bedroom if you want to change into something else?'' He questioned.

Cosmo shrugged. ''What for? I'm only going to have just my green bra on. And besides, I'm in the comfort of my own home. The way I see it, if you're in the comfort of your own home you should feel free to be naked. But I only don't do it around my dad, Karissa or anyone else. Except Skylar, just to scar her, Justin and you.''

''You are truly a free spirit, Tinkerbell.'' He sipped his lemonade. He did however, look away as she unclasped her bra, finding another bra to wear, which was a small green bra top.

However, while she wasn't noticing, he did peek a few times before he turned away from her completely, just out of respect. He couldn't stop thinking about the time they watched each other as she masturbated and how hard his cock was before he went back up to his room with his girlfriend. He had to put an ice pack on his crotch, not wanting to think of her in that way, but he found it so erotic that it kept playing back in his mind, over and over again.

Anyway, She sat back on the couch with him, looking concerned as he was in deep thought.

''I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything.'' She asked, biting her index finger. She just couldn't help how she was and the last thing she wanted to do was to make Seth uncomfortable. Its not like she was flashing herself in front of him, but its just who she was and something she was use to in a sense.

''No you didn't, Tinkerbell. Guess it just takes me awhile to get use too.'' He assured her. ''So you said you were going to get me my birthday gift?''

''Yes I did.'' She smiled, pulling a present out from under the shelf of the coffee table in front of them, wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He smiled as he opened the present and saw a couple gifts from her: A **_GLAMOUR KILLS_ **tshirt design with a colorful cathead wearing glasses, A **_Day To Remember_ **mix CD of their old and new songs, and also, something she made from hand which was a Japanese coffee cup, painted in black and had cherry blossom designs, along with Japanese writing on the side meaning: Bravery and Peace.

Seth couldn't help but smile at her, amazed by her gifts, especially with the coffee cup she made, which she knew he loved to drink Bulletproof coffee.

''Thank you Cosmo. This is really incredible.'' He smiled. She smiled sweetly, her blue eyes brightening.

''You're welcome. And Leila had better give you lots of sex too, to make up for not calling you.''

''I have a feeling she will.'' He agreed.

''Not only that, for the shirt, I know how much you're a dork for these types of things.'' She held up the shirt for him. Seth raised a brow.

''This coming from the girl who dressed up as a cupcake for the Halloween Party she went too?''

''You dressed up as a hot dog.'' She pointed out to him

_''Touche'.''_ He shrugged, drinking more of his lemonade.

They talked some more and even watched a movie until Seth got a text message from Leila and Cosmo even got a text from her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes. Seth looked at her.

''Something wrong?'' He asked.

''Just that Justin will be staying even later at the pool house. He said he's on a hot streak to winning another hundred dollars but I know he's going to lose..again.'' She shook her head pinching her nose in frustration. ''What about you?''

''Well, Leila said that she'll be home tonight in time for me and her to go to the concert, so I better get ready to go.''

He took his present and then he called for Kevin as he barked, walking over to them as he hooked the leash onto his collar. He gave Cosmo another hug.

''Thanks, Tinkerbell.'' He smiled.

''No problem. Just save some cake for me and everyone else and also, let me know how the proposal went.'' She smiled warmly.

''Thanks. And if Justin gets on your nerves again, just call me. It's time I should be the one giving you advice since you listen to my problems more than anyone else who would give me the time of day.''

She smiled and kissed the top of his head as he took his gifts and Kevin out the door as they headed for their walk. Seth has a car but he also didn't mind going for walks with Kevin.

She closed the door and took the glasses to the sink, washing them as Muffin would walk around her, stopping to lick the sweat off her ankles.

''You are one weird dog, sweetie.'' She shook her head, picking her up as they went to the 2nd bathroom so she could give Muffin her bath.

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT...**_

Seth was dressed and ready to go. He was even able to get tickets for the concert of his favorite band, KILL-SWITCH-ENGAGE, thanks to Skylar and Roman, a birthday present from mostly Skylar anyway. His two toned hair was pulled into the elastic band that was held, he wore a black velvet jacket with a fitted gray shirt and black skinny jeans and sneakers. He kept looking at the velvet box for the engagement ring. He couldn't wait until after the concert and then dinner to where he would pop the question, to where he would ask her the most important question to spending the rest of his life with her.

It made him nervous but he remained calm and clear, not letting his emotions throw him off.

He saw that she was calling and he answered it.

''Hello?..Hello?'' He said over and over. It seemed that she must have pocket dialed him, however, he heard something else that threw him off.

_''..I'm going to be with you tomorrow night baby. I promise you, I'm going to break up with him tonight.''_ He heard Leila's voice say

_''You know you need to just tell him about me. And not only that, you told me you were going to break up with him several times, especially last night after we had sex. You told me you would tell him over the phone.''_

_''This time I will.''_ She told the guy. Seth realized that the man's voice was none other than her ex-boyfriend.

''I love you and I want you. Hell, I care about you more than he does.'' The guy scoffed.

''I know you do sweetheart. I know I've told you that I was going to do it and this time I will.''

''No more sex until you do it.'' The guy told her. Leila chuckled as Seth could practically hear her kissing him.

He hung up quickly, his anger bubbling into his blood as he paced back and forth, hearing the door unlock.

Leila came in with a smile, as she walked up to kiss Seth. Needless to say, Seth wasn't feeling the love as he pushed her off of him

''So is it true?'' He asked her quietly, yet the anger was clear across his face, his brown eyes darkening.

''Baby, what are you talking about?'' She denied innocently.

''Don't lie to me, Leila! Tell me the truth right now. Enough with the bullshit!'' He found himself snapping at her furiously. ''Is it true? Are you sleeping with your ex again?''

It was then that Leila dropped the sweet innocent act and crossed her arms. ''I guess the cats out the bag, now isn't it?''

Seth scoffed. He couldn't believe that she would really betray him. After all that he has done for her and after all the bullshit he's put up with her, she was sleeping with her ex again.

''You're sleeping with the same man: The same man whose made you cry over and over again every night? The one who would constantly cheat on you with every different girl and break your heart. Not only that, who would call you trash and harass you? I've gotten into fights with him because he hit you a few times!''

''Well I didn't ask you for your help and I didn't ask for you to be my knight and shining armor, Seth.'' She rolled her eyes.

''This is how you're doing this to me?'' Seth couldn't believe it. He felt as though he couldn't breathe and his heart felt as though it was going through a sharp pain. He wasn't even sure what he did wrong for her to act like this. He really felt stupid for even being in love with her all these years.

She shrugged, checking her nails, not saying a word. ''Are you done yet?''

''Leila, I love you. I wanted to marry you on my birthday. Just tell me what am I doing wrong?'' He took her hand, trying to get her to open up and talk to him but she took her hand away.

''Don't you get it, Seth? I feel so dead with you! I don't want a sweet guy. Sweet guys are weak and pathetic and you live up to that standard. I mean come on, you are always so nice to me, telling me I'm beautiful and that you love me. Do you honestly know how stupid you sound?''

Seth just couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. He couldn't believe how cold she was to him. All he did was give her the love and support she wanted, the attention she wanted. He looked at her again, the coldness appearing all over his face.

''Just pack your shit and get the fuck out.'' He told her. ''Just get out, Leila and don't come back. If that's what you want, then fine.''

''Well, you made this easier for me.'' She shrugged, going into their bedroom and going to pack. He sat on the couch, not even responding as she came back with her things.

''Well..thanks for the services and good luck. No offense, but I need a winner in my life.'' She said as she dropped off the key and then she left on her way with her things, closing the door as she left with her ex, kissing him as they drove off from the apartment building.

Seth's anger got the best of him as he started yelling from the top of his lungs, throwing a few things before he sat back down. The tears that were burning in the back of his eyes, were slowly coming down his cheek. He really did love Leila and after a betrayal like this, he wasn't sure what to think or do. This was not turning out to be the best birthday at all.

He looked at the velvet box with the engagement ring and tossed it across the room as he started to cry quietly.


	3. A Close Bond

_**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**_

_**I go by their on screen personas and anything else is pure coincidental. I only own my OC Characters**_

From the sound of the buzzing alarm, Cosmo woke up in a second, groaning as she hit the snooze button on the nightstand. She checked the time to see that it was only 7:00am. She always got up at this time to go see her father at the nursing home and to see if they were treating him well. She was still a little unsure and she has tried several times to convince her father to stay with her so that she could take care of him, considering that she knew how some nursing homes were and they were known for abuse, but her father has always assured her that he was ok, that she had nothing to worry about. Needless to say, she would always worry. After all, he's been taking care of her all her life growing up until he had to send her to the boarding school. Then she learned to take care of herself as time went on.

She saw Justin, asleep after getting home at 5 in the morning, smelling of cigarettes, weed and who knew what else. She sat up and took one of the smokes from her drawer and she started lighting up a cigarette, inhaling it as much as she could before she burnt it out on the ashtray.

She also looked to see her phone beeping. She checked her text messages and saw that she had a missed call from Skylar, as to what she loved to call her Ms. Glam Bam. She would be sure to make a mental note to call her back.

Then she had gotten a few text messages from her old girlfriends back from her old neighborhood, who were as free spirited as she was. But she also saw a text from Seth. She smiled, hoping that his girlfriend Leila said yes to his proposal and that she hoped he had a really great birthday.

She opened the text message and read it:

_''Do you think you can meet me by the park around noon?_

_ Or do you think I can meet up with you in some way? _

_We need to talk. I really need your help, Tinkerbell..please._

_-Seth._

Cosmo couldn't help but find the text to be very..vague. Not only that, she had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She relaxed for a moment and texted him back.

_''I do have a photo-shoot today Skylar's company, Mad World. _

_But you can meet me there. _

_It ends around one and wh__en you have your lunch break or earlier, _

_you can see me there and we can talk.''_

She stretched for a moment and then she kissed Muffin, who was sleeping in her bed and then she went into the bathroom, turning the dials on the shower as she stepped inside the warm water, washing her body and then she washed her face. She stepped out, dried off and then she brushed her teeth and did the rest of her hygiene ritual as she stepped out, going into her closet to find something to wear. She slipped on her green bra and pink panties, her light green skinny jeans with a yellow tank top and then she slipped on her jacket, brushing her green hair back into a bun. She did her usual makeup: light green eye shadow, a bit of green blush and some glossy pink lips. She put on her headband, made of colorful butterflies, making it look 3D and real, seeing as how she made it. She slipped on her rainbow converse and as she grabbed her jacket and keys, she heard coughing, seeing Justin waking up. She smiled at him.

''Hey honey. How'd you sleep?'' She fixed up her hair again, grabbing her cell phone.

''Where you going?'' He asked, taking one of the cigarettes out of the pack, lighting it up.

''I'm going to visit my father at the nursing home. You know how close we are. Not only that, I have a photoshoot to go to for Skylar.''

''You're going to see your father? Why do you always spend so much time with the old man?'' He rolled his eyes, falling back on the bed.

''He's my father. We have a close relationship.'' She huffed, telling him once again for the umpteenth time.

''Well, I have a mom and dad but even I don't feel like seeing them everyday.''

''We actually didn't go to see your parents like you said we would. In fact, you wanted to just have sex in the backseat of your car and then when we got to your parents house, you knew that they were out of town and divorced. So that was yet ANOTHER lie you told me.'' She glared at him.

Justin just shrugged, rolling over to his side. ''Look, can you stop bringing it up? I apologized for it and besides, you were happy and satisfied when I fucked you.''

_''Yeah, for 20 seconds before you blew your load.''_ She wanted to say. ''Listen, I'm also going to be a little late. I am going to hang out with Seth. I want to know how his birthday went.''

''Why can't you just call him?'' He sat up, blowing his nose and then he tossed it on the floor. Cosmo shivered with disgust.

''Because he's my friend. And can you please pick up that tissue? It's disgusting, we have a trashcan.''

She grabbed her purse and kissed Muffin. ''Before you leave out today, can you wash the dishes in the sink and take out the trash?''

''Sure bro.'' He nodded, taking out the stash of weed, ready to smoke it up.

''Thank you.'' She went over to kiss his lips and then she stopped by the kitchen, feeding Muffin her bowl of dog food, then she went into the fridge and grabbed a mango pineapple smoothie and a bagel and headed out the door. She had to work tonight, which sucked but she was a night owl. She was use to it. Now after she took care of her father, she would go see Seth, trying to figure out what was going on and what he needed to talk about with her.

* * *

Despite last night, work was still work as Seth taught the new members the new training methods and helped them with the equipment. He was glad that Cosmo responded back to his text. He just didn't know who to talk to. He would talk to Roman and Dean, since they would know eventually but at the moment, he didn't want them to know.

It was close to his lunch break as he was sweating himself. He was glad to have himself a work out early this morning before they opened up. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. He only cried for a little while before he went to sleep, not even going to the concert and canceled the reservations at the restaurant where they had their first date. He still couldn't get over Leila's betrayal.

He sighed heavily, trying not to be so stressed about it but he couldn't stop playing how the breakup went over and over in his mind. As much as he tried to focus on work, his heart was weighing down pretty heavy.

Dean Ambrose came by, tapping him on the shoulder as Seth looked up.

''Hey man, are you alright?'' Dean furrowed his brows.

Seth sighed, nodding his head. ''It could be better but..I'm ok.''

''How did the engagement go with Leila?'' He asked. Seth took the rubber-band out of his hair, playing with the elastic for a few moments before he slipped it back on. ''She and I decided to go our separate ways.''

''Damn. Sorry man. How come?'' He asked while grabbing a towel, heading to the shower stalls.

''Just some usual bullshit she was on. Nothing else and nothing more.'' He said as he went into his locker, grabbing his things and going into a different stall, ready to wash away the sweat so he could go to lunch and see Cosmo for a little while, before he had to head back to work.

AN HOUR LATER

''Ok Ms. Valencia, one more change into another outfit and then we'll be good to go'' The photographer told her.

Cosmo nodded and then she let the makeup artists help her with her makeup as Skylar and her chose another outfit. The theme consisted of Spring and Summer so Cosmo, Naomi, Cameron, and the Bellas were happy to help out Skylar.

Skylar noticed she was distracted. ''What's wrong darling?'' She asked.

Cosmo shook her head and smiled. Cosmo was in a very good after seeing her father doing well. They played UNO cards for awhile and then they talked about what was going on today. Her father had suffered a stroke twice and he was also suffering from Alzheimer's.

She would always do what she could to protect him. She tried to ask one of the nurses if she could take her father out to the park but they had strict rules so the best Cosmo could do was to just give her father as much attention as he needed whether he was repeating the same stories or just talking about what was going on with today in the world. Then each day before she left, they said a prayer together as she would give him a kiss on top of his forehead before she left to go on with her day.

After they finished her makeup of a light blue eye-shadow and a glossy dark blue and purple lipstick, she got dressed in a strapless white and blue floral dress with blue baby-doll platform wedges. They slipped on her feather blue earrings and then they put a blue bow in her hair, even though it didn't really match, considering how green hair was Cosmo's trademark, it was only business.

After everyone had their pictures done, Cosmo was last. She stepped in front of the floral background and she posed a few times, smiling and blowing a kiss. She also caught a glimpse of Seth as he gave her a weak smile.

''Ok Ms. Valencia. A few more shots and then we'll be done.'' The photographer said as she posed a few more times, smiling.

They finished in ten minutes as Cosmo gave Skylar a hug.

''Thank you so much for the help. Oh and I see Seth too. Hi Sethie.'' Skylar went over and hugged Seth who returned the hug smiling.

''Hey there, sweetheart. How's my princess?'' He asked, talking about Karissa.

''Well she misses you. But I have the card she wanted to give you for your birthday yesterday.'' Skylar handed him the card as Seth took it, smiling.

''Thanks. Give her a hug and kiss for me when you get the chance. I have to get back to work a little later.''

''Sure. Umm..is everything alright Seth? You're not in your usual joking self.'' Skylar questioned, seeing as how bloodshot Seth's eyes were and how his mood just seemed so deflated.

''Yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. But thanks for asking.'' He gave Skylar a kiss on the temple and she smiled warmly, saying goodbye as Cosmo and him walked down the hall.

''Let me just change into some clothes and then we can head out.'' She smiled as she grabbed her bag and then she went to the ladies stall and changed into her regular clothing as she headed back out.

* * *

They were in the park as they sat on the bench, near the lake. The birds were chirping and a few hummingbirds would stop by, the sun rays shining beautifully. They also stopped by the coffee shop to get some iced coffee. Cosmo could always tell when something was wrong with Seth and she was here to help as long as he needed her.

''Sorry that my face looks like shit after I washed all the makeup off.'' She chuckled, trying to be a little humorous. Seth gave her a soft smile.

''You still look like a Tinkerbell, even without all the makeup.'' He would grin, even though his grin was very weak.

''So what's on your mind, Sethie?'' She questioned as he would often stare out into the lake. He put his head down.

''Leila dumped me yesterday. She has been cheating on me this whole time with her ex boyfriend. She was planning to break up with me all this time. I overheard her saying it to him as she was on the phone. She accidentally pocket dialed me..then she just confessed it all and just left, not even...'' He sighed, closing his eyes and when he opened them, Cosmo could see that they were filled with pain.

''Seth, I'm so sorry.'' She rubbed his back, her heart aching, seeing the pain in his brown eyes. Words wouldn't really fix anything, but the least she could do was be there for him and she would listen.

''I just don't understand. Her ex boyfriend is horrible. She would always cry and come to me whenever he cheated on her or broke her heart. He even laid his hands on her a few times and yet..'' He sighed heavily. ''We've been together for 10 years. I would be willing to forgive her if she told me something was wrong. I didn't even know she was unhappy. Maybe I am to blame for her leaving me.''

Cosmo took Seth's hand in hers, squeezing it. ''No it's not sweetheart. You can't accept responsibility for what she's done.''

Seth shook his head in disbelief. ''That's just hard to believe, considering that all she would do is blame me for whenever I didn't give her enough. If she wanted more I would've given her more.''

''I know you would have. But you're letting this weigh so heavily on your heart when there's no need. You didn't push her to cheat.''

''So why would she do it?'' He looked at her.

Cosmo sighed and thought about it, trying to find the right words before she spoke. ''I can't speak for her and I'm not going to defend her for what she's done. Honestly, she's really stupid to hurt you this way. In time, she will see that it was her downfall. But you can't accept the blame for her leaving. Sometimes, we get a little too use with the people we're around, and then that's when the drifting starts. Even in a great relationship, cracks can usually form within.''

''...Maybe I did take her for granted..'' He sipped more of his coffee, setting it down beside him.

''Well say if you did. It gives her no right to hurt you this way. And the more you accept the blame for what **_she's_** done, the more power you're giving to her to mess with your head and your emotions. I know it won't be easy to get over..and I won't lie, it's going to hurt for awhile..but you are a strong and determined and I know for a fact that you will bounce right back.'' Cosmo said with a gentle smile, soothing him.

Seth smiled at her as she would pull him into a hug, rubbing his back. She couldn't hear him crying, but she could feel the wet tears as they would stream on her top. Needless to say, it was a good thing they were in a far away spot at the park, away from everyone else.

They stopped to grab a few sandwiches at a nearby pub before Seth realized he had to go back to work.

''Listen, I won't be off work until maybe 9. You think you can stop by and we can just..'' He shrugged, looking down playing with his low ponytail.

Cosmo smiled as she pecked his cheek. ''Sure. Justin won't mind at all. We can catch a movie back at my place.''

''Thanks Tinker bell.'' He chuckled.

Cosmo bit her green nails before she waved goodbye to him as he hopped into his car. She was still concerned for Seth but she knew that he would be ok and he would make it through this. It would take some time but she would be there for her when he needed it.

She decided to go see her father and see if Skylar had some free time on her hands to hang out with her as she called for a cab and waited until it came to pick her up.

* * *

Cosmo and Seth met up after work and had a few drinks and Cosmo smoked a few cigarettes as they talked for a little while. She didn't want to be home too late to where Justin would basically accuse her of cheating or screwing around and as usual, she would always tell Justin the TRUTH: She has never cheated on him.

She was hoping all three of them could hang out to watch the movie back at her place, just for a quiet evening. Seth wasn't sure if he wanted to come, seeing as how he didn't want to be the third wheel but she told him that it was ok and that he wasn't the third wheel. But when it came to Seth and his stubborn mood, it was easier said than done.

They made it back to her place but as they pulled the car to a stop, Cosmo could see people..a lot of people coming in and out of her house. It looked to be a party.

''I didn't know you were throwing a party.'' Seth was confused.

''Yeah, **_I_** didn't know either.'' She hopped out the car, with him right behind her.

They were drinking and smoking and there was guys and girls but it seemed to be a lot of girls than guys. What really pissed off Cosmo was that Justin was high as a kite, smoking a bong as he had two females on his lap, giggling and flirting as his gambling buddies were practically gambling away all their stuff, as to Justin didn't even care if he lost.

She noticed to see that it was HER stuff being gambled away and lost in bets and Justin wasn't doing a damn thing about it.

The loud music was pumping as she went over to the radio and then she unplugged it. Everyone groaned, whined and complained at the music being cut off.

''Oh shut the fuck up!'' Cosmo screeched. ''This is NOT happening. Everyone get the FUCK OUT!''

Seth was a little surprised when he seen Cosmo react like this, seeing as she was calm and peaceful. But he wasn't surprised. He would be pissed too if there was people he didn't know that invaded his home.

''Get out, Everyone get out!'' Seth told them as everyone was leaving. As a few people were leaving with Cosmo's things, he snatched them back.

Cosmo dragged the two girls off Justin, all of them glaring at her.

''Hey, bitch what's your problem?'' a blonde said.

''My problem is that if you don't get the hell out, I'm going to have my fist connect to your fucking face! Now get out!'' She told them as she would order each and everyone of them to get out. Justin was still high but he was pretty pissed at Cosmo.

''Why the fuck didn't you call first before you showed up?'' He said agitated.

''Are you getting upset with me right now? You not only threw a party here without letting me know and you were practically gambling away all my stuff and to top it all off, you had two girls in your fucking lap?'' Cosmo was seriously seeing red right now and was on the verge of tearing out his blonde hair.

''It's not like we had sex in front of you.'' Justin got up, pulling up his jeans as they would love to slouch down, always showing his boxers.

''Seth..is it ok if you step outside please? I need to talk with Justin.'' She murmured.

Seth was reluctant but he understood, giving a glare to Justin as Justin mirrored it as Seth went outside.

Çosmo was so furious, she didn't even know where to begin. Hell it was more like she wanted to slap Justin's stupid face.

''Honestly, I've had enough of this crap.'' Cosmo tone was far from calm, seeping with anger. ''You never seem to respect me and all you do is constantly act like a fucking kid!''

''You know what?'' Justin took his bong, standing up. ''First of all, I'm not a little kid. I'm a grown ass man. I've dealt with your ass for years with your constant nagging and bitching and we need to make some changes around here.''

''You know what? That's something we both agree on. In fact-'' She said as she walked down the hall, going into their bedroom.

Cosmo went into their bedroom, but saw a couple having sex in the hallway closet as it creaked open for her view. She went into the bathroom, grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and then dumped it on them, screaming at them to get out as they ran out the backdoor, naked. She went into the bedroom and then she got all of Justin's clothes, shoes and other belongings and put it in a box and went back out and threw it at him as he had to catch it from falling all over, making a mess.

''Cosmo, what is all this?'' He sniffled his nose.

''What do you think? This is all of your stuff. I want you out of my house, right now.''

''Candy love, wait a minute. We can work this out.'' He found himself laughing, the drug still in his system. Cosmo could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes, seeing as how Justin wasn't even himself anymore. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

''Just get out Justin. Get the hell out of my house. Don't call me, don't text me, don't even email me on Facebook. Just get out. I'm being very nice about it, but you are really trying my patience and pissing me off even more than what you are right now.''

''Baby, please I'm sorry.'' He handed the box back to her but she shoved it back. ''Just give me another chance.''

''You've had too many chances. I'm sick of it. Now please leave.''

Since Justin wouldn't budge, she grabbed the box of his things and went to the door, but he fell to his knees, grabbing her by her pants leg.

''Please candy love. I know I fucked up. But-But let me make it up to you. Come on now..remember when we first had our kiss and we promised each other that no matter what, we wouldn't let anything come between us?''

Cosmo sighed heavily as she looked at the sadness and puppy dog eyes of Justin's green eyes. She would always fall for the sob story and she would always wound up taking him back. But not this time.

''We need to take a break, Justin. I need some time alone.''

''Cosmo, those girls didn't mean anything.'' He begged, trying to form tears into his eyes and Cosmo tried to shake him off her leg.

''Just get out right now Justin. I don't care where you go but you can't stay here.''

''This is our home, Cosmo! How are you going to kick me out of your home?!''

''This is MY home, Justin. You moved in with me when your parents got sick of you living in their basement. You've disrespected me more than once and I'm tired of it. I don't even know why I let it go on for so long. But enough is enough. Now get out.'' She could already feel a migraine coming in steadily.

Despite that he was still on her pants-leg, she dragged herself to the door and opened it, setting his things outside. Seth saw what was going on and went over to Cosmo.

''Look, man you need to just leave. She doesn't want to see you and you need to go.'' He warned him.

Justin's eyes went dark as he got up, glaring at Seth. ''This is none of your fucking business, stay out of it!''

''Justin, please don't start. Just get out and you'll make this easier on all of us.''

Justin's eyes started to get a little crazy, staring at Cosmo and Seth.

''So you were fucking around on me? You slept with him? Huh?'' He went over to get in Seth's face, but Seth didn't back down, staring into his. Cosmo didn't want a fight to break out so she stepped between them.

''Just stop it Justin. Just leave and-''

But Justin didn't listen as he shoved her, hitting her head near the railing, some blood coming from the side of her temple. Seth completely lost it and punched Justin in the jaw, knocking him down as he went over to Cosmo. She got up, luckily the hit wasn't too hard but it still hurt like hell. She was able to stand on her two feet.

''Cosmo..I'm sorry I didn't-''

''Just get the fuck out! Get out right now or I'm going to stomp your face into the ground.'' Seth snapped at him, his anger taking over as he helped Cosmo up. Even though it was an accident, the fact that Justin shoved her and she hit her head, some blood coming from the side really flew him into a rage.

Justin was still on the ground, rubbing his jaw from the punch as Seth and Cosmo went inside and closed the door, locking it. Eventually, Justin grabbed his things and gave them both the finger before he left on his way.

As Cosmo sat on the sofa, Seth grabbed a paper towel and went into the freezer to get some ice for her, wrapping it up, going to her as he helped her to put it on her cut on her temple. She groaned but smiled.

''Thank you..'' She smiled. ''I can never seem to..oww my head.''

''Just relax tinkerbell. You'll be ok.'' He rubbed her back, as she held the ice pack on her cut carefully. Luckily, the cut wasn't so bad but Seth was being the nurse at the moment so she didn't complain. It was just how he was.

Cosmo told her that there was some alcohol in the closet and he went to go retrieve it, helping her put a bit of the alcohol on the cut as she winced a little. She smiled at him.

''Thank you, Ninja.'' She smiled softly. He helped her keep the ice pack on her.

''Wait a minute.'' She sat up. ''Where's Muffin?''

She held the icepack, calling for her dog, Muffin. ''Muffin? Muffin where are you?''

She heard tiny whimpering and then she could see that Muffin was outside, tied to a leash. She unhooked the leash and held her cute puppy in her arms. She even looked as though she hasn't even eaten.

''Idiot. I swear he's an idiot.'' She huffed, putting some dog food into Muffin's bowl. Seth agreed.

''Um, I'm sorry do you want a beer?'' She asked, going into the fridge.

''I'll take a root beer for the night.'' He said as she gave him the bottle taking the A&W root beer and popping it open, drinking it as she took one for herself, pouring it into a glass while mixing it with vodka and whiskey. She downed it, coughing a little from the burning of the alcohol.

Cosmo sighed, seeing as how they trashed her whole house. Seth took her hand, rubbing it.

''I'm sorry about what happened.'' He sighed, seeing how sad she was.

''It's ok.'' She shook her head. ''Sadly, I'm not surprised, to say the least. I just had to kick him out. I was so sick of his shit.''

She drank some more of her alcoholic root beer and decided to find a dust pan and a broom to start cleaning up the trash. Seth looked around, seeing Muffin trying to go up to his leg, panting and looking sad and he bent down to rub her furry head. Then they both looked up as they heard a wail.

Seth picked up Muffin as they headed down the hall to where Cosmo was. She wasn't in the hallway but they heard her from outside. They went outside to see that she was near her garden, or in this case, what use to be like her garden.

The flowers she panted were all stomped on and they smelt of beer, beer bottles, food, and all kinds of trash. There were condoms wrappers, and cigarette butts trashed all around, her flowers stomped on and torn out. Needless to say, Cosmo was very heartbroken. She worked really hard in her garden and Justin knew how much it meant to her. Now it was destroyed. Seth bent down as she was still on her knees, holding the crushed roses in her hand, trying to pick off the cigarette ashes.

''Cosmo..oh my god, I'm sorry.'' He bent down with her, setting Muffin down as she whimpered, trying to climb into Cosmo's lap. Seth looked in her eyes to see that they were filled with tears.

''It was more than just a garden. I just worked really hard on it and-'' Her tears came down and Seth pulled her into a hug, gently caressing her back as she sobbed.

''It's ok sweetheart. I'll help you fix it again. In fact, I'll stay the night so we can clean up and get started on it tomorrow.'' He smiled, wiping her eyes with his thumb. She was just so sweet and adorable.

Cosmo rubbed her eyes and smiled softly. ''Ok then. Thank you so much..''

''Anytime Tinkerbell..'' He smiled.


	4. Crossing The Line

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**I go by their on screen personas and anything else is pure coincidental. I only own my OC Characters**

**I'm still not over with what happened on RAW Monday Night..Damn I still love Sethie even though he's an evil ninja bunny now. I'm so conflicted, excuse me. Anyways, all of my Shield stories will still go on forever! **

**Long Live The Shield!**

Over the next few days, Seth came by Cosmo's house and helped her fix up her garden, cleaning up the trash and sorting out different plants to make sure they were in order, along with helping her clean up the trash in the house anything that was broken during the party that took place a few days ago. Seth was not really the gardening type but Cosmo didn't seem to mind that he helped clean up the trash and he only helped her due to the fact that he just loved seeing the smile on her sweet, bubbly face.

Three weeks later they have spent a lot of time together. Seth had even gotten a shift change so he could go to work early in the day and get off in the afternoon, just to help Cosmo. He was even wondering if she would be available for her to go to the Game Arcade, since she loved Video Games.

He stopped by her house the next day, with Kevin by his side after he picked him up from the doggie daycare. It's not that Kevin wasn't ok being by himself at home, but Seth just didn't want him all cooped up in the house.

He went to the backyard and saw Cosmo on her lawnchair. Her green hair was glowing in the sunlight, the weather turning warmer, with a cool breeze just passing by. She was in her rainbow bikini bottoms, and she was reading a book. Muffin was swimming in the kiddie pool and Kevin ran up to where Muffin was and got into the small kiddie pool. Seth smiled seeing Cosmo, but of course, he was a little nervous, seeing how half naked she was once again. Except wearing a bikini top, she was wearing some nipple pasties, shaped like stars and decorated in a rainbow color and glitter.

''Um, hey tinkerbell.'' He chuckled, sitting with her in an empty lawnchair next to them. Cosmo put her book down and smiled.

''Hey there, you.'' She smiled widely. ''How are you?''

''Well, um, you are underdressed.'' He joked. Cosmo raised her pierced eyebrow.

''You're overdressed.'' She sassed right back, seeing Seth wearing some black skinny jeans and a black tank shirt. ''I bet your balls are screaming for help, being all trapped up in those skinny jeans of yours, dude. I mean they are pretty tight. Can you even breathe in them?''

''I can breathe just fine, smartass and as for my balls. You need to stay out of them.''

''Such an adorable puppy you are.'' Cosmo pinched his cheek as she got up. Seth followed her as they made their way into the kitchen.

''So, do you feel like just going to the arcade today and then head back to your house for a movie and some pizza?"

"I wish I could. But Skylar called me this morning and said that she needs my help to watch over Karissa tonight. Her and Roman are going out on a special dinner date tonight and well..you know.." She giggled. Seth chuckled and then he paused, thinking about what she just said a second ago.

"You know..Roman asked me to watch over Karissa as well. Guess one didn't know about the other huh?'' Seth seemed surprised.

"Maybe so, now that you put it that way. Guess we can watch the little princess together than. Of course, you sure you can handle two against one? We might tire you out." Cosmo grinned as she went into the fridge to get Seth a bottled soda while she went to get herself a glass of orange juice and vodka, mixing it into a Screwdriver. She poured in some orange soda with it and mixed it as she went to the front stool, sitting with Seth as she downed her drink.

"This is my breakfast and lunch and dinner for today." She grinned, drinking it some more. She offered Seth a drink and Seth shrugged, letting her pour some into his root beer.

"So..how are things going with the whole breakup of Justin?" He asked her, a little hesitant. Cosmo fiddled with the ice cubes in her drink and sipped more of it.

"You can say that its peaceful. I mean, I've been with him for so long and I'm usually so use to being right next to him. But as of now, I just don't care." She shrugged, downing her drink.

"But, you've been with him for how long.."

"8 years going on 9 years. And its not like he loved me, nor did I love him. We had great sex, even though most of the time he blew his load in 10-20 seconds." Cosmo groaned and Seth laughed.

"Leila. She kept faking her orgasms and uhh needless to say, I use to do the same thing to her as well. She even hates Oral sex. She expects me to give it to her but she won't do it for me." He shook his head, drinking the rest of his soda.

"You can't expect for someone to give you something if you don't do the same in return. That's the whole concept of not only sex, but in a relationship: Give and then the person should give back. It's all 50/50. It's the ultimate thing in relationships. But nowadays relationships are so shit less. I'm just lucky that Skylar and Roman are happy together."

"Yeah, they are. They are made for each other, after everything they have been through." Seth agreed.

"But what I'm trying to say is that, why does everything have to be about love?"

"Love is shit. Simple as that." Seth said.

"Agreed. Love is just evol spelled backwards, except it should be with an **i** instead of a **O**?"

Seth agreed with Cosmo. Love was just another wicked feeling that neither of them wanted, at least for Seth, he didn't want shit to do with love ever again.

"How about we make a toast?" Seth raised his bottled glass.

Cosmo paused her drinking. "A sip to what?"

"To staying away from love. It's completely dead." Seth grinned.

"I'll toast to a bottle for that." Cosmo went into the liquor cabinet and got the bottle of Grey Goose and then she clanked her bottle with Seth's as they downed their drinks together. Cosmo coughed, the burning hitting the back of her throat but she sniffled and smiled.

"So, do you want to head over to the arcade and we can take Kevin and Muffin for a walk?"

"Sure. Just let me take a shower. I'm kind of sweaty, dude." She grinned as she hopped off the barstool and headed into the shower. "There's some more beer in the fridge if you want some, and more soda and bottles of water as well."

"Fine with me." He went outside to get the dogs as they were both wet, walking inside the house, licking each other's fur.

Meanwhile, Cosmo stepped inside the shower and then she did a quick wash to her body, hair and face. She got out the shower, dried her green hair.

"I need to redye my hair again.." She mumbled to herself, seeing some of her brown roots showing. As she dried off, she couldn't help but touch her throbbing clit. It has been two weeks since she's had sex and it was killing her badly. Even with her vibrators doing the job, they only gave her at least 70 percent of pleasure. She reached down and touched her throbbing clit, massaging it. She closed her eyes as waves of pleasure were moving inside of her. However, when she saw a vision of Seth, she snapped her eyes back open. She was wet and she sucked her fingers, enjoying herself. She didn't think about it much but every more so often, she thought about that night when Seth and her watched each other as she masturbated in front of him.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what she was thinking..but it happened. Now it was only a matter of time before they had a chance to talk about it. Its not like she meant to continue masturbating in front of him but she was so horny, that she didn't want to stop.

She washed her hands and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair into a bun. Then she went into the cabinet under the sink, which she stored a bottle of red wine, as what she liked to call it, her "Vitamin". She opened it and started downing it, and then she went into her special bag and popped one blue pill. She relaxed, taking a deep breath and then she headed into her bedroom to wear her green polka dot sundress and then lotion her legs, wearing her peach mint body spray and then she slipped on her earrings and green skull ballet slippers. She grabbed her purse and then she smiled, seeing Seth playing with Kevin and Muffin, taking weird pictures and being the usual dork. She grinned evilly as she decided to be really quiet, sneaking up behind him. Before he could spot her, she caught him off balance as she jumped on him, attacking him as they both fell to the ground, with Cosmo laughing and Seth pouted a little as the dogs ran to the other side of the room.

"You sneaky ass-"

"Awe hush it, Rollins. After all. You're the ninja. You should have easily heard me coming instead of taking pictures with Kevin, with you two wearing glasses." She laughed, seeing as Kevin was chewing on the toy dog bone, wearing the silly glasses as she noticed that Seth was wearing glasses too. Muffin still kept licking Kevin's fur and she picked her up and kissed her head.

"They were both still wet from swimming so I dried them off. However, they can't stop licking each other. Weird, I tell you.." Seth shook his head.

"Well, maybe there are other reasons per say, as to why they are licking each other." She wiggled her brows, making him chuckle.

"I've already seen Animal Planet. I don't need the details to scar me."

"I'm gonna do it anyway." She smirked.

Seth got up, taking the leashes for the dogs and his car keys. "You're an asshole you know that?"

"And you're a dick, Mr. Rollins." She sassed at him.

"I've been known to have the hang time." He sneered. Cosmo rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up and lets go so I can kick your ass in the games. I've been known as the queen when it comes to Zombie video games." She smiled as she and Muffin hopped into the car, along with Kevin and Seth. Seth started up the car.

"I guess we'll see about that, now won't we?"

* * *

They hung out all day at the video game arcade, having a few drinks and Pizza, with Cosmo eating a vegetarian pizza. Luckily, there was a doggie daycare not too far from where they were so they could have a great time at the arcade while their dogs were being well taken care of by the owner that they both knew, especially Seth.

Cosmo beat Seth during the racing game and where as Seth, he kicked her ass in return, to which she pouted while he gloated. In the end they both laughed it off.

They went to the park as they walked their dogs, cracking jokes and making fun of each other for the rest of the day while also, just getting to how shitty love was and how they would make fun of any lovey dovey couple they saw in the park.

They made it back to Cosmo's place as they unhooked the leashes, letting the dogs sleep. Cosmo checked the time on her cellphone, which of course, getting more missing calls from Justin. Speaking of Justin, another call was coming in. She mouthed "Sorry" to Seth as she answered the phone.

"Justin, just stop calling me." She hissed.

"Cosmo, I need you. Please, just give me another chance, I'm begging you. I'll try to stop being high so much."

"No Justin. You don't seem to get that I want a break from you. In fact, let me explain what a break is: A break is that we no longer have any further contact with each other. We are strangers and we don't want anything else from each other. I've given you more than one chance and you have always let me down each time. You have always disappointed me."

"Cosmo, why do you have to be such a bitch!" Justin was getting very upset. Cosmo hated that word but she remained calm, not letting him affect her mood. She had a really great day and she refused to let Justin be a buzzkill.

"Justin. I'm going to make this as simple as possible. Don't call me anymore. Lose my number."

"Cosmo, I miss you Candy Love. I can't eat, sleep or do anything. I only smoke weed and I'm running out of money. Don't you even miss me?"

"Yes Justin. I miss you. I miss you like I miss having the flu and cramps when my period comes into town. Now stop calling me or I'm going to block you."

Cosmo groaned as she hung up the phone. Seth went over to her as she had her arms out, needing one of his hugs.

"Why are exes such assholes? Annoying assholes at that.." She complained.

"Let's not talk about him tinkerbell. Besides, we do need to head over to Roman and Skylar's house to babysit Karissa." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. I need my little rosebud to cheer me up. Or in this case, cheer us up."

"Indeed." Seth smiled at her.

* * *

It took awhile but Cosmo and Seth both convinced Roman to stop worrying and enjoy his romantic night out with Skylar, thanks to her help as well. What could he say? Karissa had Roman wrapped around her adorable finger.

They would let them know if there were any emergencies, they would call and that Karissa had to be in bed by 9:30 since she has school tomorrow. Also, to make sure she took a bath and brushed her teeth.

During the day, they all went out to the park and hung out as Seth would constantly give her piggy back rides and then Cosmo had an idea to bring super soaker guns as they would play on who would shoot who first. The girls both teamed up to get Seth and then they would go after each other, with Karissa being the winner, faking as though she fell and scraped her knee.

Seth had some towels in the car to dry them off from being soaked from so much water from their guns.

"You're an evil little girl for that." Cosmo playfully growled. Karissa giggled.

"All is fair in love and war, Auntie Cosmo." She chuckled. Seth smiled.

"You are definitely just like your father." He commented.

"So you said Uncle Sethie, that if any of us won the game, we would get a prize. What's the prize? What's the prize?" She said hopping up and down.

Seth picked her up in his arms, kissing her dimpled cheek. "We are going out for some Mcdonalds and Ice Cream."

"Yay! I want the rainbow ice cream, Uncle Sethie." She smiled.

"Then Rainbow ice cream it is. After we dry you off. You two practically soaked my ass down."

"Oooh Uncle Sethie said a bad word, Auntie Cosmo." She pointed at Seth.

"Yes he did and for that, he gets no ice cream."

"Awe come on!" Seth pouted. The girls chucked as each of them both kissed his cheek, making him slightly blush.

"Let's just go get some ice cream, you dweeb." Cosmo smirked as they went over to his car, heading to Cold Stone Creamery for some Ice cream.

They made it home in about an hour, after they all went to Mcdonalds. They sat in the living room and watched "The Princess and The Frog" movie. Karissa was snacking on her Happy Meal of her fries, chicken nuggets, and apple slices. Seth would even joke around, trying to take her apple slices, to which Cosmo would throw a french fry at him to stop him as they laughed.

"Never Trust a Ninja, especially if they are going after your happy meal, sweetie." Cosmo pointed out.

"Lesson learned. He took two of my apple slices!" She pouted, still eating.

"I gave you my chocolate chip cookies!" He said.

"Well that's different." She grinned.

"And how is that?"

"Because. I'm adorable and I have good hair and pretty eyes. You have no choice but to give me the cookies, Uncle Sethie." She giggled, eating them.

"Don't make me turn into the Cookie Monster on you." He made a angry face, biting into his cookies, staring at her crazily as his eyes would get big and wide.

Seth grabbed her leg and she laughed as he started picking her up, tickling her, making her laugh. Cosmo jumped on Seth's back, trying to help Karissa but he wound up tickling her as well. Karissa joined in, tickling her. They both wound up going into the backyard, playing tag and hide and seek. It wasn't long before Karissa started to get sleepy and it was starting to get late.

Seth carried Karissa back into the house as she yawned for the 6th time.

"But I'm not sleepy, Uncle Sethie and Auntie Cosmo. I can stay up a little longer, I promise." She rubbed her pretty eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart but its getting late. Your mom and dad both want you in bed before 9:30 when they get home. Not only that, you can't stop yawning either." Seth chuckled as they headed upstairs.

"Please..let me stay up a little longer Uncle Sethie? Auntie Cosmo?" She did the puppy eyes, despite that her eyes were getting heavy and she yawned again. Cosmo kissed her forehead.

"No can do sweetheart. It's bedtime for you and you need all your energy for school tomorrow."

"Awe man.." She pouted.

Seth laid Karissa down on her bed while Cosmo ran a warm bath for her. Then she helped Karissa take off her clothes as Karissa would wash herself, Cosmo of course, keeping an eye on her while Seth went to get her PJs'. Then after she dried off, Karissa brushed her teeth and then Karissa slipped into her Blues Clues PJs. She walked into her My Little Pony bedroom as Seth would help her into bed.

"Hey Uncle Sethie?" She spoke softly

"Yes sweetheart?" He sat down next to her, helping her pull the covers over her.

"My mommy said you looked so sad when she last saw you. Is everything ok now? Are you still sad?" Karissa was worried.

Despite the breakup and Leila's cheating, hanging out with his friends, especially Cosmo really helped him to forget about Leila. He looked at his niece and smiled.

"Of course sweetheart. Uncle Sethie just had a bad day but he is better now, ok? And thank you for the card as well. I loved it." He smiled, making Karissa smile adorably.

"Ok Uncle Sethie. You know how much I love you. And I love you too, Auntie Cosmo!" She waved at Cosmo, who smiled at Karissa as she went over to her, kissing her nose, making her even more sleepy.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"And thank you for looking out for me as well, princess." Seth kissed her hand as she was tucked in, slowly closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Night Night Nighty." She giggled before she closed her eyes.

Cosmo turned off the light and then she turned on the night light for her as she fell into a deep slumber. They both walked out quietly and then closed the door, cleaning up the bathroom and then they headed downstairs, cleaning up any trash from the food they bought as Cosmo and Seth watched X-Men, drinking a couple of sodas until they heard the keys in the lock, seeing Skylar walk in with a big grin..and her hair messed up along with her lipstick.

"Well someone got a little-" Cosmo wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hush it!" She quickly said."But yes..the date was incredible. Was Karissa good today?"

"She was perfect. Honestly, we pretty much wore that girl out more than she wore us out." Seth chuckled.

"Hey Seth, how are you feeling tonight? Last time I saw you you looked so distraught." Skylar was concerned.

"I'm ok. Leila just pretty much cheated on me so..I wasn't exactly in my right mind."

"..That bitch.." Skylar growled. "You didn't deserve that, you are too awesome for that."

"Well, I'm better now. At least Cosmo was there for me."

"Same here, especially after I broke up with Justin and when he pushed me on the railing."

"Ok a few things. One: Hallelujah you broke up with that slimy piece of shit. Secondly, I am going to find him right now and make sure that me and Roman kick his ass!"

"Don't worry, Seth got to him first. Plus, the cut on my temple isn't so bad anyways." Cosmo shrugged. "But I was just sick of his crap. And besides, I don't want to think about him for a long long time."

"I would love to celebrate with you in a toast but umm..Me and Roman got some other things to attend too, if you soo catch my drift." Skylar smiled, seeing Roman come into the house, giving Seth a high five and Cosmo a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for watching her, you two. I really appreciate it." Roman smiled.

"No problem. You owe me anyways so might as well, besides, I love the little princess up there. She's worn out though."

"Good enough for us." Skylar smiled. "But thank you and I'm glad your ok, Hippie Chick. You too, Sethie." She hugged him.

They both said goodbye as Seth and Cosmo both headed out the door. They hopped into the car and then they drove back to her place, seeing as how Kevin was there anyways.

* * *

It was going around 11:00 and they were both off tomorrow from work so they simply decided to order some Chinese Food and watch a bad horror film.

They sat on the couch, having some Corona beers and digging into the Chinese food as Seth would make their plates. Kevin and Muffin were sleeping. They were both watching Friday the 13th and of course, there was a sex scene going on with a dumb girl having sex with her boyfriend, while Jason was stalking them of course, with his infamous knife.

Cosmo drank her beer and groaned. "Ugh, when did the time go by when sex was no longer around?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I miss it."

"It's like life without sex is like a body without the heart: it's needed." Cosmo scooped up some broccoli and shrimp fried rice into her mouth. The sea food wasn't making her sick, even though she was on a vegan diet. However, every once in awhile she would cheat.

"Sex comes with so many things but one thing it should never come with is emotional attachment." Seth drank his beer.

"Agreed. It's so complicated. You want another drink?" She asked. Seth nodded and then she went up to go make a special drink she knew he would probably liked. She called it one of her Adult Disney Signature Drinks.

"I'm making this drink called "Curious Cat. It has Loopy Vodka, Berry Mio, and a regular can of Sprite. You want it?"

"Sure, I'll take it."

After ten minutes of mixing the drink up, she gave a glass to Seth. Hell before she got comfortable, she made a whole pitcher of the Curious Cat and set it down on the coffee table with the food, sitting with him.

"But like I was saying, I agree with you. Sex shouldn't have to be so complicated. It should just be fun, it should be wild, no strings attached. Just a simple, "let's go for it" type of thing. No harm in having that kind of fun right?"

"Yeah. Hell, I haven't had that kind of fun in awhile." Seth shook his head, downing the "Curious Cat," making him cough just a little at how strong the Loopy Vodka was. More than the Grey Goose, if that was even possible.

"Damn.." His voice was raspy but he downed more of it, pouring himself another shot of it. Cosmo laughed as she poured herself another one, downing it even more. They coughed at the strong alcohol burning their throats but they still laughed, feeling a bit of a daze.

"When was the last time you even had sex? Before you met Leila?" Cosmo asked. Seth tried to think when he had a lot of sex.

"I had that threesome with these two girls back in my high school. Which shocked me that they wanted to fuck me, considering that I was a nerd. I wasn't exactly the most popular guy out there, even when I did play sports."

"Were they busty and had big tits?" She asked and Seth chuckled, nodding.

"Yes. God, they were fucking hot too. They were both blondes but they were gorgeous. I had a take at them and then it was Dean who finished them off last. Me and Dean would share every girl together when we had our flings. I know I lost my cherry to my babysitter when I was about 15 though.

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious?" Cosmo gawked and Seth nodded.

"Yeah. She was fucking sexy and just..damn I believe she seduced me first anyway. She just started giving me head and begged me to fuck her in the ass. So even though I had no experience, porn helped me out because she started moaning and then she came all over my cock, practically wanting it in the ass. So I slid inside of her and I immediately just started going away at it. Her pussy was really wet and it felt so good around my cock" He smirked, seeing how Cosmo was reacting.

Little did he know, Cosmo's panties were very wet. She was having a hard time, trying to fight her urges and wanting to strip out of her shorts, get her Rabbit Vibrator and fuck herself, not giving a damn if Seth was watching or if he joined her.

"What about you?" He asked her. Cosmo bit her lip before she spoke

"I remember the first time I had sex. I think it was back in middle school, the day of the graduation. Me and Justin were on a break again but this guy gave me amazing head in the janitors closet. I think I had a pretty nice orgasm: His tongue was inside my pussy, just flicking and swirling inside my walls, lapping up my cream. I felt as though I was in at least 15 minutes of euphoria." Cosmo smirked.

"The guy, he was pretty cute too. He was on the basketball team." Cosmo continued, eating more of her food. "I told him straight up, I want head and he offered to give me some. It was the best fucking head I ever had. He had a pierced tongue too. Now most people would say it was gay for a man to have a pierced tongue but let me tell you, it was the most incredible thing ever. He did some work on my little clitoris, just flicking and sucking it off. Then I sucked his cock completely. Despite that I was called a whore the next day by this girl. Apparently, that was her so called boyfriend that she loved and wanted to marry. Hell, he came to me." Cosmo scoffed, downing another drink, making Seth laugh, and unintentionally making him have a hard on.

"I don't blame him. hell, you have the perfect body for it anyway. I could remember back when.." Seth faded off a bit, close to spilling about the events that took place a couple years ago.

"Back when..you caught me masturbating right? And when we watched each other?" She said quietly. "When we were in Pensacola, Florida.."

"Yeah.." He said quietly. "I honestly thought it was pretty hot.."

"Seth..I'm sorry for that. I should have stopped it but I guess I was really horny and well..I wasn't in my right mind."

"I shouldn't have been watching" He said to her.

"Well, I wasn't complaining..I noticed the hard on anyway." Cosmo giggled slightly.

It was quiet between them, except for the movie with the girl running and screaming from being killed with a knife, stabbed through the eyes.

"In a sense..we didn't cross a line. We just watched each other.." Cosmo pointed out.

"...But what if we were..to cross down that line..down that path?" Seth spoke up.

Cosmo looked up at him and paused the movie. "So..you mean.."

"Yeah..we should have sex..right now. No attachment. No emotions..just having some wild sex? What do you say? We are both adults, we are both single, we don't want a relationship or get involved with love. We don't love each other. We only want sex. It wouldn't hurt anyone."

Cosmo smiled widely and nodded. "We should do it."

"Right now?"

"Right Now." Cosmo smiled, taking Seth's hand as they went into the back of her bedroom.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY THEN! SETH AND COSMO ARE CROSSING INTO THE LINES OF FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME SMUTTINESS? HOPEFULLY, IT WILL MAKE US FEEL BETTER FROM WHAT HAPPENED ON RAW..I DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT AT ALL**


	5. Sex,Weed and More Sex

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**Enjoy the Next Scene *wiggles eyebrows***

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

Cosmo turned on the light in her bedroom letting it dim down, as Seth was stripping off his shirt and unbuckling his jeans. Cosmo was unhooking the snaps off the top of her dress, crawling across the bed to help him pull down his jeans.

"So what are the rules exactly?" He asked while pulling off his shirt.

"Well for one thing, we need protection, so." She went into her drawer and pulled out some Trojan Condoms. "I always stay secure and I'm on the shot for the next 4 months. What about you?"

"Clean as ever." He grinned, licking his lips, seeing how heavy set Cosmo's breasts were under the light green lace bra, her nipples poking through it, making it clearly visible. "Take it off, babe."

She grinned as she unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. "And another thing too, no matter what: No emotional attachment. No getting involved to deep, no taking it seriously. We are not in this for love, not to hook up. Just for some fun fucking time. Got it?"

"I'm down with that. Now get the fucking panties off or I'm going to rip them off." Seth growled as he climbed on top of her, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his tongue sliding in, as they both moaned, tasting each other, Seth grunted, loving the way her pierced nipples were brushing against his chest. She pushed him on the bed as she went to his neck, sucking on the skin as her tongue would trail down to his chest where the line of his thin hair was trailed all the way down to his crotch. She started to pull down the rest of his jeans as he kicked off his socks and shoes while Cosmo still had on her thong and green heels.

Her skillful tongue would continue down to the center of his crotch, his rock hard member sticking out through the hole of his black boxers. She pulled them down as she nestled her head between his thighs as she immediately started to suck the head of his dick. Seth sat up on his elbows, groaning in his throat, watching the way Cosmo would bob her head up and down on his shaft.

Cosmo was indeed, very impressed with his impressive length. He was bigger by a few inches. Justin was only 7 inches where as was Seth, he was 8, close to a 9. She relaxed her throat like she always did as she started to rapidly suck up and down his shaft, deep throating. She could hear Seth grunting, seeing as how he would love the way her piercing was rubbing up against the ridges of his shaft as her hand would grip the bottom part of his dick, squeezing it as she would slurp and suck, flicking her tongue on the slit of the head.

"Shit...fuck..fuck Cosmo.." His hands were balled into a fist, he sucked in the air sucking in between his teeth as he started rocking his hips, fucking her mouth. Cosmo could only moan as she would feel every inch of his cock, hitting the back of her throat. His cock tasted so good and his pre cum made it even better. She started to fist him from the bottom until he grabbed her by the hair and then he tangled with her in a kiss, both of them rolling around on the bed, making out.

Seth was now on top of Cosmo as he would trace his tongue to her nipples, lapping at the dark buds, nibbling and pulling them just a little tight with his teeth as Cosmo panted softly, her head lolling back and forth.

"Yes..Yes Seth.." She ran her hands through his soft two toned hair. She squirmed a little, feeling his tongue going up and down her stomach and then right back to her left nipple, giving it the attention it needed as he worked his fingers on her right nipple, rubbing it with his thumb, pinching it a few times, as Cosmo would dig her nails into his back.

"Eat my fucking pussy. Eat it!" She demanded. Seth grinned evilly as he would move his hand past down to her lower stomach, to her pelvis and then he would slide his hand to where her panties were, sliding a finger inside her warm and wet treasure. Cosmo willingly spread her legs wide open as Seth would get a pair of scissors from the night stand and then he would snap them off from the sides, wasting no time.

Cosmo didn't mind, seeing as how she had more than one pair anyway of her little lacey panties. She tossed them aside, not caring where they landed, kicking off her heels. She hooked her legs around his waist, her kissing still continuing as they marked each other, sweat starting to emerge from their skin.

Seth lapped up her hard buds once more and then she released them as he went lower, holding her legs up and putting them on his shoulder, his nose rubbing on her clit, which was huge and throbbing. He then started sucking his mouth on it for a few moments and then he started licking it, making her pant heavily, twisting her hips to meet with his tongue.

He lapped up her juices, as she leaked them all over his fair, his facial hair tickling her inner thighs. He stuck his tongue further inside her walls, wiggling it around, as he watched her loll her head back, purring, loving the look of lust all over her face, rocking her hips up and down on the bed, making them both lose it.

Cosmo wasn't sure what was running through her mind. That delightful tongue of Rollins was sure to make her go wild. She would spread her legs wider and would sit up for a moment, holding both of her ankles in her hands as he further tongue fucked her pussy, feeling him tease her opening before he stuck his tongue back it, his face, mouth and nose buried into the depths of her pink tunnel.

"Shit..wow you have an incredible skill..fuck.." She gripped onto his hair, tightening her hold as he would bob his head up and down, his hand would start rubbing her clit, hearing her soft whimpers were music to his ears. This was much better than watching her masturbate.

As if thinking the same thoughts all together, they couldn't wait any longer. Seth's cock was painfully hard as he would bite on her clitoris one more time, standing up to stroke his cock. Cosmo grinned, a thin layer of sweat was on her forehead but she stood on her knees on the bed and grabbed Seth for a rough kiss, grabbing his cock right into her hand, rocking it as Seth would reach his hand on her ass, squeezing it and smacking it a few times, making Cosmo yelp but grin, licking her plump lips.

"Now, let's fuck shall we?" She grabbed a condom from the nightstand and tore it open, rolling it down onto his shaft, fitting him completely. Cosmo moved onto the back of the bed and Seth moved between her legs, grabbing her to kiss her.

"You ready.." He whispered against her lips as Cosmo nodded.

"Tell me you want me..right now, Cosmo." Seth's brown eyes darkened.

"I want you. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me Seth Rollins. Fuck my tight pussy." She whispered seductively at him, grabbing his cock to guide to her entrance, making it rub against her

"Now thats what I like to hear, Tinkerbell." He chuckled as he slid his cock right into the hilt of her pussy, making her gasp loudly. She grabbed onto his shoulders, hooking herself under his arms, as he immediately started to go into a slow pace for a few minutes, letting her get use to it.

"Incredibly tight..yess" He hissed, his tongue lapping at her neck, as Cosmo would bite onto his shoulder, leaving a surprisingly red mark.

It wasn't long before Seth started to pound into her, the sound of skin slapping already filling the room as he would fuck her hard and fast, her tunnel clenching his dick, squeezing it and making him harder. She fit him like a glove and it was so perfect. Tighter than ever. Hell, even when she would constantly masturbate, he always wondered how she would ever get so tight as if she was a virgin.

Cosmo felt as though she could hear the angels singing everytime Seth slammed right into her cunny. He pushed her legs back, surprised at how flexible she was. Seth also had a special skill himself: He was flexible too, especially when it came to sex.

Cosmo grabbed her legs, pulling both of her legs back, spreading them as he dug her nails into her thighs, drilling her faster and harder into her pussy, feeling him go further and deeper, making her grunt and moan loudly.

Their moans matched within each other, their sweat covering each other as his pounding still continued, Cosmo and Seth attacking their mouths onto each other, their tongues dueling for more and more. Cosmo rolled on top of him as she started to bounce on his cock over and over, bouncing her ass up and down, digging her nails right into his chest as Seth would reach right into her folds, playing with her hardened rosebud as if it wasn't already swollen enough.

She leaned her body back as she positioned herself on her hands, making herself ride him harder and faster, practically having fun on his cock, to which Seth folded his hands behind his head, enjoying the view of her large breasts bouncing up and down, her green hair strands attached to her face with the sweat covering it.

Cosmo loved sex. this was her drug. Something of which she would never get enough of. Now that she was having the fuck of a lifetime with Seth, she knew she would never be able to stop, needless to say that he was thinking the same way about her as well.

Seth sat right up, grabbing her off his cock, making her get on her knees. Cosmo squealed with glee, seeing as how Seth was going to fuck her from behind. Their favorite position. Cosmo wiggled her ass up to him seductively, grabbing one soft round cheek, exposing her wet and swollen pussy to him.

"Fuck it, babe. Let's see you put that nice cock to good use." She looked over at him, her hair covering her face as she brushed it back, the lust and want in her eyes growing stronger as Seth was breathing heavily, loving the view of her pussy, her naked body exposed before him.

He wasted no time at all as he positioned himself to her entrance, grabbing her hips, pushing her down on his cock. as they both moaned feeling the connection into each other, heating up. He started to slide himself further inside of her, before he would slowly pull back out. She would push herself down on his cock even more, making him slam himself back inside of her, as Cosmo would force herself to balance herself on her hands, making her whimper as he would start his thrusting, turning into a hard hitting pace for each of them.

"Ooo fuck! Right there..yes, right. fucking. there." She gritted her teeth,telling him, reaching to grab his hip, pushing more of him into her. Seth reached behind to grab her breasts as he would start drilling into her, the sweat dripping from his forehead, as it would land on her back. His grunts were becoming louder, his hair falling down all over his face, the sweat further dripping onto his pecs and down to his stomach, feeling a burning sensation into the lower pit of his stomach. Cosmo grabbed her breast and then she rubbed it, flicking her nipple with her thumb.

It wasn't before long until Seth's pace was going extremely wild, the movements going uncoordinated and Cosmo was about to explode, her orgasm ripping right throughout her body. Seth could feel her trembling as he would gently pull her up by her hair, slamming into her repeatedly as they crashed their lips onto each other.

"I'm going to fucking cum. Make me cum, Seth. please...I'm almost there.." She whispered, grabbing onto one of his ass cheeks.

"That's it, angel. Cum for me. Oh shit!" His voice was hoarse, slamming into her harder before both of them screamed, Cosmo screaming louder than ever as she would clench around Seth's cock, her cum dripping all over his cock. Seth slammed into her a couple more times before he started to squirt his seed into the latex condom, groaning loudly, as they both untangled themselves on the bed, panting hard as they fell back, their heads hitting the pillows. Seth took off the condom and threw it in the wastebasket.

Cosmo sighed loudly, licking her lips staring at Seth as Seth looked at her. They both started to laugh.

"That was one hell of a fuck, wasn't it?" He asked. Cosmo grinned.

"Indeed." She smiled as she went into the drawer for a cigarette, asking Seth if he wanted one but he turned it down.

"I could use a Red Bull though." He chuckled. "Damn.."

She lit the cigarette and then she puffed away, enjoying the afterglow. She set it on the ashtray, coughing. She really didn't like smoking but she needed it for days like this, or in this case, after a good fuck. She tossed out the cigarette and then she decided to get into her weed stash, rolling it up quickly, her favorite Vanilla Kush. She lit it up again, smoking it. Seth couldn't help but be curious to what she was smoking.

"If you want a puff, go ahead." She grinned licking her lips. "It does taste like Vanilla."

Seth took the blunt and then he took a couple puffs, inhaling it. He wasn't a smoker, but he couldn't lie: The weed was making him a little dazed in a good way. He also trusted Cosmo, seeing as how she wouldn't harm him in any way.

"Eventually, you are going to get the munchies, you know." She giggled.

"I already have the munchies for something else.." He wiggled his brows, looking at her breasts. Cosmo smiled and went over to his lap, opening her mouth to let his tongue invade her mouth, as they were both breathing heavily. While she distracted Seth with her tongue inside his mouth, she reached to get the handcuffs behind her bed post and handcuffed his wrists to the bedposts, trapping him. Seth glared at her, seeing the surprise as she smiled, backing away, holding the key in her hand.

"You're the devil." He knew he couldn't escape now. Cosmo laughed, slipping her heels back on.

"Awe don't sulk, baby boy. This is only the beginning. Besides, you should know better than to think that I would be exhausted after our session. After all, I am a nympho with the highest drive ever." She slipped on her neon yellow platform heels as she went into the kitchen. Seth loved the way her ass would sway left to right. He did wonder where she was going though.

He checked the time to see that it was almost going on midnight but she didn't take long as she came back, with a special bag and a riding crop. Seth's eyes widened, wondering what she was planning.

Cosmo grinned widely as she went over to him. She looked over to see his erection going soft just a little.

"Awe. Looks like we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" She pulled out her riding crop and smacked him right on his nipples, making him hiss. Then she would use her wet pierced tongue to lick across his chest, making him moan softly. She could see his cock slowly getting hard but Cosmo wasn't satisfied. She grabbed the tip of the riding crop as she started smacking the head of it with the crop, making him rise his hips up, strewing out a few curse words. She smacked his cock again, a little harder and despite the sharp pain, it bloomed to pleasure, making it a solid rock.

"My oh My Seth, I had no idea you were such a slut." She taunted. Seth growled at her.

"Little girl, watch who you're talking too." He had a small smirk at the corner of his lips.

Cosmo went over to his cock, as her mouth would slowly go over to his cock, slowly bobbing up and down, wetting his dick, licking her lips up at him. She grabbed the cock with one hand, grabbing it as she hooked him onto her special toy. It was a Double Penetrator Ultimate Penis Ring. She hooked the ring around his cock, turning it on to full drive. Seth was pulling on the handcuffs, moving around. His cock was now painfully harder than before.

She bent over in front of Seth, her ass in view, her legs slightly spread to give him quite the show as she would reach up to her pussy, rubbing her soaked pussy, as the cock ring was doing its job, making him harder. He was cuffed so he couldn't even touch her and he almost wanted to break out of them and just fuck her all over again.

She continued to tease him, rubbing her pussy in a slow agonizing motion in circles, rubbing her hardened bud in front of him. She sat down on the plastic cock, planting her feet up, doing a reverse cow girl position.

"This one, I learned from a Kama Sutra book I owned: Simply called "The Crouching Tiger." She looked back at him, smiling.

Cosmo started bouncing her ass up and down, riding on the plastic cock, the back of her heels digging into the bed besides Seth's thighs. She could hear Seth gritting his teeth, the grunts and moans going on as he would watch her ass bouncing up and down, with the cock ring still tight around his shaft, vibrating to full speed.

Cosmo bounced on the plastic cock harder and faster, her soft cries escalating as her juices would drip on the cock, her cream making a mess over it. Seth found it so fucking sexy how she was riding the dildo, wearing only her stiletto heels and in the Crouching Tiger position. She reached down to his balls under the toy and she started squeezing and stroking them, feeling how heavy they were and how good they felt. He moaned a little louder, loving how soft her hands were. She felt as though she could go on for hours.

"Fuck..Cosmo, let me cum already, damn it!" Seth cursed. He felt as though he was going to crumble, his mind on a whirlwind and he could feel himself close to exploding.

"Not just yet, dude." She slid off the plastic cock and then she moved over to him, placing her pussy onto his mouth. "Snack time, babe."

Seth stuck his tongue out, licking up to catch her juices as she would start rocking lightly on his tongue. Seth stopped for a moment, staring at her.

"Sit on my face. NOW." He ordered her. Cosmo immediately sat on his face, moving to the rhythm of his tongue as he stuck it further into her pussy. He swirled it over and over, as Cosmo held onto the wall for support. Seth wanted to grab her and fuck her all over again, but the handcuffs were keeping him secured. Cosmo then reached to his wrists, unlocking the cuffs and then Seth pushed her back onto the bed, unhooking the cock ring, tossing it to the side. He grabbed a condom off the nightstand and tore it open, slipping it on him quickly as he then plunged into her pussy to the hilt, Cosmo screaming softly, digging her nails right into his flesh while Seth dug into her back as well.

Seth's thrusting was very frantic as he wildly fucked her hard and fast, pinning her wrists down onto the bed. It was only a few seconds but they both reached an earth shattering orgasm, with Cosmo begging him to fuck her harder and to make it hurt. He reached down to pinch her clit, rubbing it over and over until she screamed loudly, almost waking up Kevin and Muffin, as they both came together, their sticky foreheads pressed against each other as they went in together for a tongue action kiss, breathing hard as Cosmo was milking his orgasm while Seth still pounded her, as he suddenly slowed down.

They untangled once again and then luckily, Cosmo had a bottle of wine under the bed as they both shared the bottle, giggling. Cosmo started to light up the blunt again, inhaling the puffs as Seth did the same.

"How about we try out almost every Kama Sutra book until we both pass out?" Cosmo inhaled the blunt, passing it back to Seth before she drunk from the red wine bottle. Seth chuckled.

"I think I would like that too." Seth grinned widely, Cosmo seeing as his cock was getting hard again. "I wanna know what other tricks you have.."

"You haven't seen anything yet, darling." She set the wine bottle aside. "We should try out every position in the whole book."

"As long as I can get to make you cum and scream every night, then I'm willing to do this everynight." He laughed.

They both had sex again, drank and smoked more weed until they were both too high. Then they both had more wine to drink and then by around 5 in the morning, Cosmo had yet another 7th screaming orgasm as Seth once again, blew his load into the condom. They passed out, falling asleep. They knew they would be hungry by morning due to the weed anyway.

"I'm thinking of pancakes..what about you?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Pancakes I like.." He said, yawning.

"Then Pancakes we shall have..then more sex." She giggled before she fell into her slumber.


	6. Burning Breakfast and Late Night Booty

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

**(It's Monday..Meaning Monday Night RAW tonight: I Hope All The Shield Fans Prepare Their Hearts For Tonight, no matter what) **

Cosmo woke up one morning and she saw that Seth was still asleep. Her hair was all over her face and she yawned quietly. Seth looked so fucking sexy when naked. And his butt..well if only people could read her mind right now, they would probably tell her that she belonged in hell. People were very close minded these days and she just shook her head at them. She respected their beliefs and everyone has their opinions. Also, she was religious herself. But she just didn't like how people would push so hard on their beliefs on other people. No one is perfect and no one is better than the other. That's what her father always taught her and her mom too..before she slipped away into the world of addiction.

While she peeked to make sure Seth wasn't looking, she went into a very secret stash of hers, one that no one knew about, except Justin and she popped a few pills and stretched again, going to make some coffee for the both of them.

She went down the small steps, careful not to trip Muffin, who was sleeping. Cosmo went over to kiss her head and Kevin's, who was sleeping on his side.

"Once I start opening up some Puppy chow, those two will be more alert than anything." She giggled, heading into the kitchen.

Cosmo did admit that her place was rather small but she liked going for the simple things. Not that she had anything against the rich and shiny things but sometimes they could all be too much for her.

Anyway, she was not that good when it came to pancakes but she was willing to give it a try on it. She started on the coffee first and seeing as how Seth loved Bulletproof coffee with a small stick of butter in it, she made sure to whip that up first before she did her own. She started blending in everything together and poured Seth his cup. Then she started on her own regular cup of vanilla coffee. She then read the directions on the pancake box as she got the skillet out and started working the batter and following the recipe.

"Ok, now just pour the batter onto the skillet after oiling it and mixing it carefully." Cosmo read as she poured the batter onto the skillet. She only waited for 5 minutes before she flipped it over. The other side was very burnt then she realized she put too much oil into the pan as smoke was filling the kitchen, setting off the smoke detector, the beeping loud enough to wake the dogs.

"Shit!" She cursed, trying to turn on the fan as she opened the window to let the smoke out. She heard Seth coming in the kitchen, trying to fan away the smoke.

"What the hell happened?" He coughed, as Kevin and Muffin went out the doggie door for some fresh air.

"I was trying to make pancakes and well..ugh, damn it!" She turned off the stove and then she scraped the ruined pancake into the trash, putting the pan into the sink, the cold water running over it. She groaned as Seth chuckled.

"That's not funny, you asshole!" She rolled her eyes. "I almost burnt the damn house down."

"No worse than when you tried to burnt mine, making Ramen noodles" He laughed, remembering when she tried to make noodles for him and well..let's just say she turned the fire on too high and it took them two hours to clear the smoke out.

"Don't make me hit you over the head with this damn frying pan, you dickhead." She scoffed, scrubbing out the pan. Seth just played with her hair.

"Just relax, Tinkerbell. At least you made the coffee." He took his mug and sipped it. "How about I'll get dressed and I'll go get some doughnuts, alright?"

Cosmo sighed but then she started laughing, seeing as how it wasn't such a big deal after all. "Yeah, you're right. I could go for some raspberry jelly filled anyway."

Seth grinned as he went back to her bedroom, slipped on some jeans and a tshirt and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his keys to head out the door.

"Stay naked for me." He winked. Cosmo smirked.

"Better hurry back or I might wear some granny panties and an old maid's gown." Cosmo chuckled.

Seth rolled his eyes and then he grabbed his wallet and jacket, heading out the door to get the doughnuts.

"Oh and Go to Krispy Kreme Doughnuts, the best ones!" She called out to him before he hopped in the car and drove off

**...**

After Cosmo fed Kevin and Muffin, they both spent half the day, playing video games and having doughnuts and the coffee she made, to which Seth was very impressed with.

"Krispy Kreme doughnuts. No other place is better than this." Cosmo grinned as she bit into a regular glazed doughnut.

"While you are eating up all the doughnuts, I'm practically kicking your ass in Injustice and Assassins' Creed." he chuckled, seeing as how they were both fighting each other as she was playing Catwoman while he was playing Scorpion.

Cosmo just continued to stare at Seth..or in this case, what he was packing under them skinny jeans. She continued to drink the rest of her coffee, while looking at the bulge growing in his jeans.

"There's a fun little fact about doughnuts?" She smirked.

"Oh really? And what's that?" He looked at her, while still playing the game, taking a few glances.

"Well." She sat up, taking a chocolate covered one with sprinkles. "They make very interesting edible cock rings."

Seth paused the game and looked at her, curious. "Oh really?"

"Yes. How about I'll give you a demonstration. Take out that nice fat cock of yours." She giggled, as he pulled down the zipper, pulling out his shaft, stroking it until it was semi hard. Cosmo grinned as she took one of the doughnuts and then she crawled over, sliding it over onto his cock.

"You can still play the game, you know." She looked at him.

"I was waiting for you to fully put it on so I CAN play the game, smart ass." He pressed play again as he went back to playing it while he grunted, feeling Cosmo's warm mouth around the upper half of his cock. She would lick the slit of his penis and then right back down, while also, nibbling around the doughnut, making him moan, making it very hard for him to focus on the game.

"Fuck..damn Cosmo.." He tried working on the game but she continue teasing and nibbling on the doughnut, while her pierced tongue would still pleasure the ridges of his cock as she used her hand to massage his balls. She would massage them with her thumb while she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, and also eating the doughnut around his cock.

She licked her glazed creamy lips at him as he watched her, lust filling his eyes all over again. Cosmo grinned wider, sitting up a bit more sucking his cock up and down until she moaned, feeling a finger going inside her pussy, knowing it was Seth. He tossed the controller aside as he started fingering her, making her get on her knees. Cosmo pushed her ass up in the air.

"That's it..good girl.." He grinned, sliding the rest of her panties down.

"I have a condom under the seat of the couch." She mumbled.

Seth went to grab the condom as he slipped it on, sliding the rest of his jeans halfway down, stroking his shaft, tossing the half eaten doughnut off of him. He slid the rest of the doughnut off of him while he slid the condom on. He plunged his shaft deep inside of Cosmo, softly grunting. She dug her nails into the carpeted floor while he started to ride her hard and fast, making her moans a noticeable volume, loud enough to wake up the neighbors next door, even if it was in the daytime.

"Yess..so fucking good." Cosmo pushed back on his cock, swiveling her hips in circles to catch up to the rhythm of Seth's fucking. She started pushing more of her pussy onto him, as they both started to get in tune with each other, going rougher than usual, but with no complaints at all from neither of them.

Cosmo figured the pills were taking its course because she was in so much of a daze, floating on a cloud, asking Seth to fuck her harder, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the living room.

It wasn't long until Cosmo's screaming started to erupt from her lips, indicating another orgasm from her trembling body. Needless to say, Seth was feeling another one himself, his thrusts were uncoordinated, drilling into her as his nails were digging into her hips, leaving some small prints on her pale creamy skin.

Their screams matched within each others as Seth did one final thrust, his seed filling up the condom as Cosmo's juices were dripping between her thighs. They seperated as they fell back on the floor, breathing hard, with Cosmo. Seth felt his phone vibrating and then he looked to see it was a call from Corey and Dean.

"Guys day out?" She propped herself on the elbow, drinking more of her coffee.

"Yeah. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Yeah go ahead." She pointed down the hall where the towels were and the bathroom. He got up and headed to the bathroom to go take a shower while Muffin went over and started to lick on Cosmo's face as she laughed.

"Hey girl, I'm happy to see you too." She smiled, rubbing her belly as she panted happily.

After 15 minutes, Seth came out the shower as he was dressed and ready to go, grabbing his things and Kevin walked with him, after he finished his food and drank some water.

"Bye little Kevin." Cosmo gave Kevin a bacon dog biscuit treat as he took it, growling happily. Seth smiled and gave Cosmo a hug.

"Be safe and see you soon." He told her.

"You too." She waved goodbye as he headed out the door. She put the rest of the doughnuts in the fridge and then she started to clean up her living room and then she washed the dishes and took out the trash. She made a mental note to go do some grocery shopping. She had a lot of errands to do today and she couldn't afford to waste any time at all. She went to go take a shower and then she called a cab. She refilled the dog bowl for Muffin as she finished cleaning up the rest of the day.

She saw the cab and then she kissed Muffin and then she grabbed her purse, on her way to see her father.

* * *

Seth met up with Corey, Dean, and Roman who slapped fives with them as they decided to work out in the gym.

"So what took you so long to respond, man? Normally, you're the first one to respond." Corey chuckled, starting on the weights.

"I just woke up late, that's all. You don't have to be my mom every time, Graves." Seth chuckled, grabbing a towel from the shelf.

"No, but that hickey on your neck is saying otherwise." Roman pointed out which made Seth groan. "So what's her name?"

"Yeah, what's her name, Blondie?" Dean smirked, chewing on a toothpick.

"Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell." He smirked, ready to start on the dumb bells. It wasn't exactly Cross Fits like he wanted it but it was needed for a good work out. Besides, a workout always put him in a good mood anyway. "Oh and as for the Blondie comment, you can fuck off, Ambrose."

"Hey, no need to act like a girl. We just wanted to know. You're in a really good mood ever since the whole break up." Ambrose commented.

"Yeah. So who's the new girl?" Roman was curious himself.

"She's really cool and its nothing. It's just casual sex. Meaningless." Seth shrugged. It was the truth. He wanted nothing to do with a relationship, even with Cosmo. It was only for sex. If one of them was to want a relationship with someone else, they would break it off with each other immediately.

"Uh oh. I already can sense what's about to happen.." Corey chuckled. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Stay out of my business and let's just work out, alright?" He shook his head, pulling his two toned hair back into the elastic.

"Sure. Then we can hit that strip club tonight." Ambrose smirked. "Tits and ASS!"

All the guys laughed as Roman chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're a jackass, Ambrose."

* * *

"Do you have any..eight's?" Cosmo asked, hiding behind the cards.

"Nope. Go fish then, lil lady." Mr. Michael Valencia chuckled, putting the cards down.

They were sitting in his room while they were playing different card games, even Black Jack. Cosmo was in the nursing home, as usual visiting her father. Cosmo made sure he had something to eat and that they were taking good care of him. She smiled as he started to shuffle the cards again.

"I just don't see why you can't stay with me. I wouldn't have no problem taking care of you." Cosmo said for the umpteenth time. Mr. Valencia shook his head, coughing a little as Cosmo gave him a sip of his water.

"I told you, sweetheart. I don't want to put that burden on you. You are an adult. I want you to be free to live your life." He smiles at her. "I'm not your responsibility."

"But you took care of me all those years..even when we were homeless at the time..you-"

"Let's not reflect on the past, little Tiger." He smiled, as she smiled, remember the nickname he gave to her. Cosmo sighed.

"And then..that's when Natalie left us.." Cosmo could already feel her anger coming up but she took a deep breath, saying a mental prayer as she smiled at her father. Even though she learned to move on from the past, saying her mothers name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Honey, you know the more we reflect on the past, we can't focus on the futures that the great one has for us."

Cosmo spoke in Latin, and her father knew what she said about her mother, but he couldn't blame her for being hurt. He was hurt himself, seeing as how he loved the woman with everything in her. And then he didn't even want to talk about the past. But he almost went to jail to protect Cosmo. And if he had too, he would do it all again.

They spent some more time together, as Mr. Valencia would always love to tell Cosmo stories of when she was a baby or when he was in high school growing up. She had a really close bond with her father and he always made her feel better when needed.

They spent a good another good hour until visiting time was over and she had to leave. She kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him as she left.

She let the nursing home as her cab was outside, seeing as how the sun was setting and about to go down. She texted Skylar, wanting to see if she wanted to hang out tomorrow.

Later that night, it was 1 in the morning and Cosmo was horny and a bit lonely. She decided to surprise Seth and go see him back at his apartment. She took a fresh shower and then she went to pop a few more pills and take a few with her in her purse, along with a bottle of Rum and then she found the perfect outfit to wear for him.

"Sethie Sethie. You are in for one hell of a surprise.." She smirked as she slipped on her red 8 inch pumps, heading out the door. Luckily, he didn't live that far so she could handle the walking. And of course, she had a pocketknife with her just in case. Needless to say, her pussy was craving for Seth's cock.

* * *

Seth was pretty tired from being at the strip club and hanging out with a lot of girls, not that he was complaining. Hell, he had gotten tipsy a few times himself and along with a couple of lap dances. But he did have work in a couple hours so he needed all the energy as much as he could. He heard a knock on the door and he woke up, a bit disgruntled. He walked across the room, his hair messy and he was wearing only black sweatpants. He went to open to go open the door and when he did, he was in for a surprise.

"Hello there.." Cosmo smiled wickedly.

He was stunned to see Cosmo at this time. She was wearing a red trench coat, some fishnet stockings and some red 8 inch heel open toed pumps. Her green hair was darker this time and she had on dark green eye shadow and glossy red lipstick.

"I know it's late..but I need you to take care of this itch I've been having.." She walked in seductively.

Before Seth could even speak, she loosened her trench coat and then pushed it off her body, wearing a stunning red and black lace bra with a matching thong, with a heart break symbol in the middle. He could also see the green butterfly design on the side of her right hip, up to the side of her stomach.

He closed the door and then his cock was immediately hard as he swooped her up, kissing her sloppily as he begin to unhook her bra while she untied the strings to his sweatpants. They continued their aggressive make out until Seth had backed her up against the wall, his teeth attacking her neck, making her moan as she would hold onto his back, moaning as he started to kiss her again, their tongues sliding against each other.

Seth ran his hands up her breasts, kneading them as he would suck in her bottom lip, messing up her lipstick. They were panting heavily, until Seth had a smirk: A wide smirk that had Cosmo very curious.

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously.

"Have you ever done..candle wax play?" He grinned.

Cosmo felt as though fireworks were setting off and she felt like doing backflips. She loved candle wax play during sex. It made her nipples hard and she gets a bigger orgasm from it than anything else in the world.

"Yes..let us try it right now.."


	7. When Trouble Comes To You Instead

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

Cosmo moaned as her wrists were tied up by the bedpost with scarves Seth had. He had different colored candle waxes and he was slowly pouring them around her breasts, avoiding her nipples, and down to her belly button. Cosmo moaned, licking her lips, feeling the heat from the wax that quickly turned the warmth as Seth was dripping it up and down her body. He looked so beautiful too, his hair was down, and he was in his sweatpants. He poured more of the wax down her thighs. Then he would switch over and then do different types of lit candles. Cosmo relaxed, taking a few deep breaths, knowing Seth wouldn't hurt her.

He put the lit candle to the side as his tongue started to flick on her hard nipples making her cry out to him. She thrashed a few times and moaned, feeling the wax stick to her skin but she loved it, even though she knew she was going to have to scrap it off her skin in the morning.

His tongue danced on her nipples over and over as his calloused hands would palm her throbbing clitoris, squeezing it between his fingers as she grunted for more.

"Holy..oh my god..YES!" She whimpered, as he moaned against her nipple, feeling how wet she was for him, how badly she wanted him. He started rubbing it in circles and she was now the submissive, under his will and under his touch. She hoped that they would get into new more sex positions like before.

"I have an idea for a new sex position. Courtesy of the KamaSutra book.." She winked. Seth chuckled, looking at the drips of the candle wax on her body.

"And what would that be.." He said as he loosened the scarves on her wrists. She sat up, grabbed him and shoved her tongue down his throat as he carefully set the candle back down.

"It's called 'The Y Curve" She smiled.

She explained that the Y Curve is when she lies face down on the bed, then scoots her body forward so her head and torso hang over the side, her palms on the floor supporting Seth as he positions himself over her and enters from behind, his legs inside hers. He can hold on to her hips for leverage to allow him to keep his head and shoulders raised high instead of resting on her back.

He made sure she got comfortable on the floor and making sure there were soft pillows for her head and elbows, he slipped on the condom, making sure he was secured. Then along with a few tries and a couple laughs, with Cosmo guiding him in, he found her entrance as he fully slid himself inside of her, always impressed with how much tighter she was than before.

Cosmo moaned, feeling Seth's hands touching her skin, as always, making everything else seem so faded off. Once she positioned herself slightly on her elbows, he pushed himself in a little more, making her whimper, practically sounding frustrated, needing more of his cock.

"Give me more. I need more!" She screamed out to him.

Seth chuckled, a smirk crossing his lips. "So then beg me..if you want it, then beg me."

"You're such a little shit, you know that?" She rolled her eyes. She moaned when he pushed inside of her deeper.

"But this "little shit" is pounding that nice cunt of yours, and if I'm not mistaken, from the look on your face, you seem to be enjoying it very much."

"Don't talk shit if you can't back it up, Rollins." She sassed him. "Now fuck me so I can ride that cock of yours."

"As you wish, sweetheart." He held onto her hips as he started to roughly drill into her, her ass bouncing off of him as she bit her cheek on the inside, whimpering and gasping from the position, seeing how bigger he was from this position. God help her but she loved sex from this man so much. Even though they didn't have that much time due to Seth being at work for a couple of hours and she had errands to run later in the morning, there was nothing wrong with some late night fucking.

Seth drilled into her hard and fast, his cock covered with her juices and light stream of cum, knowing she was close. So close and he was close himself.

"Fuck, don't fucking cum for me yet." He gritted his teeth, pounding her harder, slamming into her furiously, as Cosmo could feel his nails digging into her back. The candle wax stains on her skin was scraping and digging into her skin, as they would pinch her a little bit but it felt so good.

"Let me fuck you Seth. I want to be on top, right now!" She moaned loudly. Seth ignored her, continuing his pounding inside of her.

"Aww what's wrong? Little girls like you can't handle me fucking you like this?" He smirked as he slapped her ass, palming it. Cosmo mumbled but Seth only slapped her ass harder, leaving a red mark.

"Fuck! Fucking asshole!" She cursed.

"Naughty girl shouldn't you language like that." He smacked her ass again.

"Fuck you.." She stuck her tongue out at him. With that remark, Seth pulled her up, squeezing her hips as his thrusts became into a whipping hard pace, as Cosmo would grab the bed sheets on the side.

"Now it's time turn. Now lay your ass on that bed and get the fucking of a life time!" She pushed him down and then she started riding him hard and fast, bouncing on his cock as he ran his hands up her body, squeezing her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

Cosmo was in ecstasy, riding high and floating on clouds of pleasure as Seth was experiencing the same pleasure as well, thrusting himself inside of her constantly, fighting for the control.

She had her palms flat on his chest as she rode him harder and faster, as their juices were seeping onto each other, making them lose it. Cosmo slowed it down for a moment as she would get the lit red candle as it was leaking the oil. She continued to ride him but she slowed down a few times, as she slowly and carefully poured the oil right onto his chest, around his nipples, making him grit his teeth in pleasure, his cock growing harder.

She continued to pour the candle wax on his chest and down around his nipples. As she set the candle down, she flicked her tongue on his nipples as she forced him back down on his back, riding him hard and fast, as Seth would grip on her long green hair, biting on her neck roughly.

"Shit..Holy. FUCK!" They both said in unison. It wasn't before long until they both reached the climax, clashing together as they came together, Seth's sperm leaking into the condom, filling it up as Cosmo would squirt her cream onto him, between his thighs and down to his ball sac.

They both panted for a moment, slowing down their movements as they would still ride out their orgasms, milking it. They were both covered in sweat and then Cosmo rolled off of him, panting and breathing hard. She went into her purse and then gave Seth a bottle of Rum, after she took a few swifts of it herself, she gave it to him, as he drank from it himself. He set the bottle down and coughed, still catching his breath.

"I gotta take a leak. I'll be back." He said as he went to the bathroom to handle his nature's business as he closed the bathroom door.

Cosmo went to get herself dressed but she also saw the few pills in her purse. She sighed, seeing the small Vicodin pill and swallowed it, rubbing her head.

"At least that will fill part of the void." She mumbled to herself. She knew she was going to have to take a shower to get rid of the wet candle drip waxes but she wasn't going to worry about that or anything else. She was glad to get some cock this time of night. After all, Seth was just a fuck to her and she was just a fuck to him.

"No attachments..no worries." She smiled to herself. She looked at the candle wax stick that hasn't been used. She picked it up and looked at it, smiling as she would rub her clit with it, moaning softly. It wasn't before long until she was horny again. She could hear flushing of the toilet and the water running as Seth washed his hands.

Seth came out, as he stroked his cock and saw Cosmo playing with the candle stick. He couldn't help but chuckle as she set the candle stick back down.

"As much as I would like to, I have to get ready for work..soo.."

"I was about to leave anyway. i just wanted to tease you, Ninja." She chuckled as she slipped the rest of her outfit on, wearing her trench coat. She blew him a kiss as she slipped on her heels, heading out the door as Seth watched her walk out. He had to remind himself to take a shower to get rid of the candle wax drops sticking to his skin.

* * *

The day went on as Seth went to work and Cosmo knowing that she had to work tonight as well, except she would be arriving earlier at 4pm instead of 6, which meant she would be home late but it wouldn't be as late as midnight like it use to be.

Earlier, she spent a little time with Seth Rollins when they went out to the park to walk their dogs and then they went out for happy hour, eating some subs and french fries at the pub. They mostly just hung out with their dogs, had some lunch and then joked around a few times about everything, talking about what sex positions they should try tonight.

Right now, she was at work and she was already a little sleepy but she was glad she would be getting paid this week. She went to go help a customer with their drinks as they ordered a Cosmopolitan. She then helped with the other drinks and then she had to clean off the tables and the bar and then take out the trash and anything else needed to be done.

She went to go fix another drink for a customer until she came across the one person she knew. The one person who smiled at her, right in front of her..the one who she really wanted to slap and knock all her teeth out.

"Well, hello to you." She smirked.

It was Leila. Seth's ex girlfriend.


	8. The Deadliest Sin Of A Drug

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**Ok before I get into the chapter, for starters on what happened on RAW: OMFG, did you see Ambrose in those jeans, leather jacket and tank top! Ovaries explosion, then of course, Seth Rollins running away, uggh but they still fought either way. **

**I am soo fucking pumped and happy that Roman won the battle royal and will qualify for the MITB ladder match. I know not everyone is a Roman fan but I am proud of him, Ambrose and Seth for all of them getting a push, even if they are going their separate ways :( **

**I know they are going to steal the show. Each and every one of them. **

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

Leila watched her serve the drinks, staring at her with a smile as Cosmo stared back, not even fazed by her or what she had to say. She actually wanted to grab Leila by the hair and slam her face down on the counter, but she would lose her job and she needed that to pay the bills and feed herself and Muffin.

"So, Cosmo what have you been up too?" Leila smiled innocently. Cosmo didn't say a word as she served the next customer, ignoring her.

"Ok so you want to ignore me? Fine. I only came by to say hello, since I saw you and Seth hanging out by the park, walking each others little dogs."

Cosmo still ignored her and then as the customers were done and served, it was only her and Leila as Cosmo wiped down the counter.

"He's got intimacy issues. He needs a mommy. Are you going to be his mommy?" She smirked even more.

"Seth is a grown man. He doesn't need a mommy." She replied, staring at her. as she did another order of drinks.

"So: Did you fuck him?" She asked curiously yet condescending.

Cosmo still didn't say a word, but she slightly smirked at her, seeing at how she was playing childish mind games.

"You know: It doesn't matter how much you suck his dick..it's never going to make him fall in love with you. And that goes for every guy you fucked with as well."

And with that, she just did a slight shrug and walked away, as she sat back at her table with her female best friend and her boyfriend. Her anger was rising in her so badly as she told herself to calm down so many times. She knew it would only add further drama. But Seth was her best friend and she hurt him deeply. She refused to let her get away with that.

As the night was over, Leila, her boyfriend and her girlfriend were getting up to leave. Cosmo was on her way to leave as well. She grabbed her jacket and clocked out, once again being stopped by Leila.

"I just hope you remember what I told you, and if you are ready to be his mommy." She snickered. Her best friend and boyfriend also laughed too. Cosmo refused to stand by and let them talk shit about Seth.

"You know Leila, you have such a very funny way of running your mouth when you are nothing more than trash. You have no self respect what so ever for yourself or for anyone. Do you really think talking about me and talking about Seth is really making yourself look good? Do you really think you are much better than everyone? Because let me tell you something, you are not." Cosmo looked her in the eyes as Leila looked right back.

"Ok, really Cosmo? I was only-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Cosmo was surprised at herself from the way she cussed but she also didn't care at this point, screw being all ladylike. All Leila did was make jokes about Seth and talking shit when really, he was the greatest boyfriend she ever had and she was going to regret that in the end, dealing with the waste of space, known as her ex.

"You are the most classless, disgusting and sluttiest person I have ever met and to be quite honest, its none of your fucking business if Seth and I are hanging out. Hell, for the record why do you even care what he's doing? You're not in his life anymore, you chose to let him go."

"You are blowing this way out of proportion." Leila spoke but Cosmo cut her off.

"No, let me tell you something honey." Cosmo was tired and she was pissed, even more than earlier this evening. She wanted to just dig her nails into Leila's face and rip it apart. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say or what you have to say about Seth. He deserves better and you know what? Whether its with me or any other woman, he will do better, so much better than you."

"Oh come on now, no one can do better than me. I will always be his-"

"You know what sometimes, you need to shut the fuck up, just like those legs of yours needs to be shut, you bitch!" Cosmo said as she hopped in the car, slamming it. She could see Leila's friend trying to hold her back from attacking but Cosmo never looked back. She hopped in her car and then she left to go home. She was done with Leila and everything of her. She wasn't going to let her words get to her at all

Seth and Cosmo would never be in love. It would never happen. Cosmo just wasn't the person to love someone. And seeing as how she had never fallen in love before, she just knew that her and Seth would strictly be sex buddies.

* * *

The next evening, they decided to have sex back at his house. It was rough, wild and crazy, just like they wanted it and then they both had drinks and fell asleep. Then as they woke back up around 6 in the morning, they gave each other oral sex in the 69 position, as they both came together, the moment of a powerful orgasm washed over each of them, as they both fell asleep with the different songs of A Day To Remember playing on his Iphone.

After another round of sexual passion in the morning, Cosmo was wearing a thin plain white shirt and her thong. She turned her head, seeing Seth snoring softly. She couldn't help but to look at him, seeing how his soft black hair was all over his face, seeing as to how he would always trim his beard so it wouldn't get to out of control. Then with his hair it was mixed in with his bleached blonde hair, as the breeze from the window next to him would blow it away from his face as he would get annoyed and turn his head to the other side.

She could see that the blonde was starting to wear down though and it was thinning his hair. She was going to have to talk to him about that when he woke up. But in the meantime, with his broad chest rising up and down, sleeping so peacefully, she wanted to capture that. She also wanted to catch Kevin sleeping with him too, who was also sleeping above him, on the pillow. They both looked so adorable.

She went into her purse throwing her clothes to the side as she started to get her notebook and pencil. She was an artist so what could she say? When she saw something incredible, especially Seth, she had to draw him.

She touched the tip of her pencil with her tongue as she started sketching Seth. He was moving a little bit but not as much. She started sketching the hair and then his face, trying to work in the eyes. She always liked the color of his chocolate brown eyes and how they would pop. How he was so strong yet he had a sweet sensitive side too. She really couldn't help but admire that side of him.

She was working on the sketch for maybe 15-25 minutes before Seth started to wake up, rubbing his eyes as Kevin would get up, hop off the bed and wiggle his body before going over to his original bed. Seth chuckled, looking at him.

"Kevin, you really have no idea what you're doing sometimes, boy." He shook his head around as he saw Kevin immediately going to his chew toy. Seth smiled, looking at Cosmo, seeing as how she blushed when she saw him wake up, drawing.

"Now what exactly are you doing, Tinkerbell?" He smirked.

"Nothing." She said quickly as she hid her drawing book, but Seth wouldn't allow that.

"Nope, I'm not having that. Lemme see." He chuckled.

"No!" She squealed, trying to keep the drawing away from Seth but Seth wouldn't allow it. He pounced on her, tickling her as she kicked her legs, laughing. He was able to get the notebook and smiled at her.

"You were drawing me?" Seth looked over at how far she was doing.

"..Yeah. You're pretty hot, dude." She chuckled. "Who WOULDN'T want to draw you?"

He started laughing at her comment as he looked at it. He smiled softly at her, going to kiss her forehead.

"This is really great. I like it."

"But I'm not even finished." She raised a brow but Seth shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. You have a talent and its incredible. I really like it." He gave it back to her.

Cosmo smiled inside. No guy has really ever told her that her drawing was incredible, especially Justin's.

"Thanks. That means alot." She smiled at him.

"So..what else would you like to do? You still wanna draw me?" He did a Superman pose and Cosmo laughed.

"How about we take a shower and have some lunch? Since its the afternoon now."

"I'm very famous for making PB&J sandwiches." He winked at her as she got up from the bed.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Rollins." She said as he peeled away the shirt she was wearing as she removed his boxers, her thoughts of Leila pushed out of her mind as they made out all the way to the shower.

They would both wash each other which would go down to Seth seducing her as he backed her up against the wall, fingering her until she felt like putty in his arms, making her tremble and cause her another orgasm as cum would squirt from her pussy, as she would watch him suck on his fingers as they made out, rinsing themselves under the cold water. It was pretty hot today so there wasn't any point in taking a HOT shower.

Cosmo was naked, her hair was still drying up while Seth was in his black basketball shorts, shirtless as he made them both four PB&J sandwiches with some Oreo cookies on the side and two glasses of milk

They both snacked on the sandwiches, listening to different music Seth had on his IPhone.

"You know something?" Cosmo muffled as she bit into the sandwich.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I've always had a passion for art, you know?" She explained. "In fact, I was in school for it. I was so close to getting my degree and graduating."

"Why did you stop?" He asked, drinking the milk

Cosmo sighed, setting her sandwich down. "I'm afraid: Afraid of failing."

"Cosmo.." He took her hand. "If you want to go back to school, you should do it."

"Really?" She asked.

"I think you should do it, sweetheart. I know you can." He took her hand, stroking it with her thumb.

Just then, Cosmo started to feel something in her heart. She wasn't sure what it was but she assumed that it was nothing and then she just made out with Seth, pulling off his boxers.

"Let's fuck again." She whispered to him.

* * *

Cosmo went back home shortly and then she sat on the couch, deciding to do some tending to her garden and then she went back to her bedroom. She went under her shelf to find the scrapbook of her family. Her mom, and dad..well what use to be a family.

She looked at the picture of her and her mom, how her and her mom had a Daughter's day out before she lost her to drugs and the fact that because of her, her dad was in a nursing home.

Cosmo could feel the tears coming up but she wiped them away as she sighed, going behind the dresser to get Justin's old stash. She untied it slowly as she dumped it out on the table.

It was coke. Powdered coke.

Cosmo had been doing it for awhile ever since her mom left and destroyed everything. Cosmo just didn't want to think about that. the only way that she could even avoid her feelings was to get high.

And thats what Cosmo would do in private. The one thing no one else knew about her.

She then had a special straw as she started to line up the coke before snorting it, inhaling the coke into her system, hoping to pass out and fade away from everything else, even if it was for a little while.


	9. The Sickness Seeps in

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**-Supergeek-goddess101**

Over the next few days, Seth and Cosmo didn't hang out for awhile, mostly due to working and not only that,as the weekend came Seth had plans to go to a family reunion over the weekend in his hometown of Davenport, Iowa. He wouldn't be back until Monday morning and he told Cosmo that he would text her to let her know that he got there safely

She won't lie, she was pretty bored. So she mostly surfed porn on the web, masturbated and then she would even call sex phone operators so they could have phone sex to pass the time. She looked through her phone to check her call list and saw Dean Ambrose. The guy was known to be quite the sex hound himself and she smirked, sending him a text.

_Valencia: Hey there, its me Cosmo. I'm thinking about you, me, Seth and a couple friends of mine going out. _

_Maybe not tonight but how about tomorrow night?_

**[Send]**

She waited until she finally got the text message back

_Ambrose: Sure. No problem :) I look forward to a good time anyway, little Cosmo._

**[****Send]**

_Valencia: Oh I know you do. My only thing is, if I can get maybe a taste of you before anyone else will?_

**[Send]**

Cosmo chuckled as she had received another text.

_Ambrose: We'll see, Valencia. We'll see, naughty girl. ;) _

Cosmo and Dean flirted for a little bit before he told her that he had to get back to work. She didn't see the harm with texting Dean. They weren't dating and it was harmless flirting anyway, even if she had though

However, even with all the other things to keep her busy, she still had thoughts over from the past. In fact, it was one of the reasons why she was beginning to lose sleep. That bitch, her mother almost killed her and her father and it was something that she wouldn't be able to let go. Maybe not for a long time.

She closed her eyes as she laid back on the bed, the memories floating in...

**...**

_"Mama! Mama! where are you, help me!" Cosmo screamed. She was 13 years old and she was trapped in her room, the smoke filling her lungs as she coughed. The smoke alarms were going off and the house was burning in flames. It was coming from downstairs and Cosmo was coughing and breathing heavily. She almost passed out from the smoke until she heard someone shouting her name. _

_"Cosmo! Cosmo!" She heard her father screamed._

_"Papa!" She yelled, coughing. "I'm in here! Please help me!" _

_Before Cosmo passed out, all she could remember was her father carrying her as they made it out from the burning out, the firefighters and the fire department here to help them into the ambulance as she looked to see her father by her side, holding her hand._

_"Where's mama.." She coughed, her voice hoarse. Her father didn't say a word but he looked down, squeezing her hand a little more in anger._

_"Where's mama, daddy?" Cosmo remembered asking._

_"..Your mom..she's being taken away for awhile..for what she did." He sighed. "Right now honey, you need to just close your eyes and rest. We will be in the hospital soon."_

_As she was still on the stretcher, wheeled into the ambulance truck, she could see them using the house to pour water over their home..or a least, what use to be their home..._

**...**

Cosmo opened her eyes, red as ever as tears would stream down her cheeks. She wiped them away, also controlling her breathing. She thought about maybe calling Seth and just talking with him about the nightmare she had. Well, that is if he really _**really**_ knew her.

But she didn't want to disrupt the time he was having with his family..the family she wished she had just like his. His whole life was practically together, despite Leila out of his life and here she was, practically in a hole.

Her mind told her not to do it but subconsciously, she took the bag and then she only dumped out a little coke. She knew Justin was a junkie so there wasn't much for her to even snort. However, there was a certain drug that knew that would do the trick. She went to the bathroom behind the toilet and took out the bag of what use to look like a small wastebasket filled with trash but it had a small liquid vial and a syringe. It was also where she kept her other bags of certain pills.

"Novocaine.." She looked at it. She was shaking really hard, feeling really cold. She was feeling so hollow and she wasn't even sure why. Her mind started to wander back to when she spent the day with Seth: His sweet smile, his kind heart and those beautiful brown eyes. Then when he said that she should go back to school: he supported her...actually cared about him..maybe even close to developing..

Cosmo snapped out of it before she could even go any further into what her mind was telling her.

"No..No I can't do it. I won't do it." She mumbled to herself as she tied a rubber band around her arm to tighten it. Once she found the vein, she filled the needle with the liquid and then she injected herself with the liquid until it was halfway gone.

It was enough to make her pass out on the floor, which she was laughing as she felt the numbness seeking inside her body as she blacked out.

Meanwhile, Seth had texted Cosmo to check to see if she was ok. She wasn't replying back to any of the texts he sent. He thought about calling her, but the rules of a sexual friendship were to not call too often. However, something in his mind told him that something was up with her. He prayed that he was wrong and that it was just him being tired for being on the road all the time. He loved spending time with his family and his brother, but he started to miss Cosmo.

"Hey man, come on. The Beach Barbecue is about to start!" He heard his brother calling for him.

Seth shut off his phone, sighing as he decided not to worry about her, not believing the worst as he went to go hang out with the rest of his family.

* * *

As she woke up, Cosmo didn't even realize how much time has passed until her phone started going off, indicating a phone call. She crawled over to the floor until she got on her bed, checking her phone and looked to see that it was Skylar. She sniffled her nose and checked the time to see that it was almost going into the evening. She answered her phone call.

"Hey Sky what's up?" She coughed.

"Hey are you ok?

"Yeah, I'm good sweetie. Now how are you?"

Well, was wondering if you're off tomorrow, maybe you wanted to hang out with me, Roman, Karissa tomorrow for a day at the beach. I miss hanging out with my hippie chick." Skylar smiled through the phone.

"I umm..I don't think tomorrow would be a good day." Cosmo sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. "I have things to do."

"Awe come on, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!I would know if I was fucking available Skylar, Jesus! Fuck.." Cosmo snapped. Skylar was a little shocked, seeing as normally Cosmo was not the one to always snap unless something was seriously wrong.

"Cosmo, what's wrong? You're normally not bitchy, even when you get on your period." Skylar asked, concern in her voice.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. I just can't hang out tomorrow ok? Just leave me alone." And with that, Cosmo hung up and she started to look at her scrapbook as she tossed it across the room.

"I am perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with me at all." She kept telling herself over and over again. She had immediately started to feel like crap, knowing she was missing some quality time with her niece.

"I'm the most crappiest aunt ever." Cosmo laughed as she got up, stumbling a little bit. She went to the bathroom and then she started throwing up, feeling some of the effects of the coke. She took different drugs but the coke was doing the most effects to her. She remembered she had to keep her balance under control.

Muffin would come into the bathroom with her, whimpering and worried. Cosmo smiled at her, even though Muffin would see how dazed she was.

"Don't worry sweetie. Mommy is a-ok!" Cosmo snickered as she almost tripped, holding onto the sink for good balance, her vision just a bit cloudy. But she was happy..happy as happy can be.

She splashed some cold water on her face and then she turned on the shower as she stripped out of her clothes to take a nice shower and wash her hair as she decided to get ready for work. She still felt a little numb but she was floating on a cloud of happiness again. As if nothing else mattered to her for the moment. That's how she wanted it to be, especially when it came to Seth and her so called feelings for him.

* * *

**NEXT WEEK: MONDAY**

"Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck me harder Seth. God, don't you know how to use this fucking cock?" Cosmo screamed as she forced him down, fucking Seth harder on the bed. Seth came back from his family reunion and came by Cosmo's house after he called her to let her know that he made it back to Tampa safely. SHe immediately told him to get over to her house as she was horny as hell. The feeling was very mutual with him and as soon as he showed up at her door, they tore their clothes off and they made it to the bedroom where as Cosmo immediately started to ride him hard and fast. Seth held onto her hips as he plunged deeper and harder inside of her, just the way she wanted it.

"Don't fucking cum yet. Don't fucking cum yet.." She warned him as she bounced on him harder. Seth hissed as he dug his nails into her back.

"Yes! Oh my god Yes!" She started laughing and then she moaned as she came hard on his cock. He would continue thrusting three more times before he blew his hot creamy seed into the condom.

They untangled from each other and then Cosmo lit another cigarette. Seth looked at her. Cosmo blew some smoke into the air and then she set it in the ashtray.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing..are you ok?" He asked, propping himself on the pillows.

"Yeah. God, why does everyone keep asking me that. Like jeez dude?" She sat up, slipping on a tshirt.

"I just wanted to make sure. You just seem a little off."

"Wait I do? Oh wait..I do?" She repeated herself.

"Yes, you do. You have been, even during sex. What's wrong, Tinkerbell?"

"Since when did you start calling me Tinkerbell?" She giggled.

"I've always called you that when we first started hanging out."

"Well, its a dumb name. You're dumb...I think I need a drink." She coughed as she got up, stumbling. Seth was even more puzzled by her attitude.

The more he thought about, even before he left for his family reunion and among the other times they've hung out, her behavior was a little off. He thought it was nothing serious and that she was just drunk but it seemed to be more than just that.

She came back into the room with two bottles of Bud Light and handed one to Seth, who took it and sipped it. She drank her beer and coughed.

"Hey, do you have work? I mean, do you work?"

"Yes."

"Where do you..oh shit." She started laughing and then she heard whimpering coming from Muffin. She got annoyed instantly and threw her shirt at her.

"Damn dog.." She muttered. Seth didn't say a word as he just sipped his beer, watching her carefully.

"Umm..shit what was I going to say? Oh yeah, well me, a few girlfriends of mine and Dean Ambrose are going to this club tonight. It's a rave and its called _**Blackout Light.**_ Do you wanna go?" She wiggled her brows at him.

Seth was a little unsure. "Uhh I don't know Cosmo, maybe we should-"

"Aww come on, Sethie. Besides, you know you and Dean are best friends and besides, for once, let's have some fun. You always did like going to the raves and mosh pits right? You took me there one time."

Seth smiled, remembering when he first took her to a mosh pit when one of his favorite bands Parkway Drive came in to perform. They both had serious fun that night. Also, Leila wasn't into concerts like that but he still had fun.

Cosmo did her adorable pouty face and he sighed, smiling at her. "Ok, I give up. I'm down for it tonight. If Dean is going, God knows what he's going to get into."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down. "I'm gonna pick out a really really cool fucking COOL outfit and-and -and you are going to wear those skinny jeans I like. No..wait!" She stopped herself, sitting up on the bed. "You should wear leather pants!"

"Uhh.." He chuckled. "Ok then. I can go with that."

**...**

* * *

Seth was waiting for Cosmo as he was dressed in a pair of skinny leather pants and a fitted Nike Tank Shirt with some matching black converse. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and it was almost 8 o clock. Dean Ambrose was just dressed in a simple pair of jeans and black sneakers and a fitted black tank top with a leather jacket. Cosmo and her few female friends were getting ready in her bedroom while they sat back and drank a beer, at least only one since of them would be driving.

"You think they're fucking in there?" Dean smirked and Seth had to kick him.

"Oww! Fuck was that for?" Dean snarled.

"For being you." Seth rolled his eyes, sipping his beer.

"I'm only joking dude, Jesus." He chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "But you can't lie, you have to wondering what they could be doing beside getting ready and all that girly shit. they could be fucking and we'd be missing out on all the action!"

Seth couldn't help but laugh even more at Dean's dumb ass. Although, secretly, the thought has crossed his mind. there was nothing wrong with a little female on female action and if Cosmo was into that, he would be up for it as well.

However, he was still a little concerned with the way she acted earlier today.

The two girls came out and said that Cosmo would be out in a few minutes and that she needed to use the restroom.

At the same time, Cosmo swallowed two Ecstasy pills needed to help with her buzz for tonight since she didn't have time for the coke. She sipped some water under the faucet and then after a minute or so, she felt the drug kicking in and she felt the warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

Seth was about to go in there to check on her after 15 minutes have passed but she beat them to it as she came out. Dean and Seth had their jaws dropped slightly by what she was wearing, well in this case, what they were all wearing, seeing as how they were more so wearing a bit of less clothing.

Her two friends named Crystal and Ashley were wearing glow in the dark bra tops with small slutty shorts with fishnet stockings and heels and they had glow in the dark sticks with a glow in the dark crown made of stars.

Cosmo was wearing something that she made, as Seth would know that sometimes she would make her own outfits. It was a Bra top with multicolored booty shorts and a huge tutu of green white and pink. She was wearing neon pink tights and some pink platform heels to match with them. Her whole outfit consisted of a Candy land theme. Her green hair was curled up as well.

Her friends did her makeup of light blue and purple, with star designs and pink lipstick. Cosmo felt bad because she honestly wanted to invite Skylar, but she also didn't want to disrupt her life in that way. Not only that, Skylar had her own life and secretly, Cosmo was afraid that Skylar would find out that she was under the influence and that Skylar would keep Karissa away from her and Cosmo loved her niece more than herself. She didn't want her farther knowing about any of this. Hell, no one knew or suspected it. She did her hardest to keep it under control but it was just starting to slip.

She wanted to stop smoking and doing drugs but a part of her felt like she couldn't, as if they could fill the void needed in the emptiness of what she often felt every day. No one would understand her and what she really felt. She just wanted to mentally escape from everything, have sex and have fun.

Besides, Krystal and Ashley weren't exactly her actual friends but more so associates that were fun to talk too once in awhile and they knew the best parties to go too.

As they all left to get to the car, Seth stopped Cosmo as she smiled at him all happy. A little too happy.

"Tinkerbell, what's going on with you?" He asked.

"Nothing..and since when did you call me Tinkerbell? Wait, why are you taller than me..have you always been taller than me?" She started laughing.

Seth was looking at her oddly and that made Cosmo nervous.

"Gawd Seth, stop looking at me as if you've never seen a damn girl before wear something like this. Come on!" She grabbed his arm.

"PARTY!" She screamed loudly. "And..let's hope that I am actually learning to spell my name..wait..how do I spell my name..oh fuckery fuck.."

She started to fall and then Seth caught her in time.

"Tinkerbell are you ok?" He brushed the hair from her forehead. She stood up.

"Yeah. Just these fucking heels." She said angrily as she took them off

"Just put on a different pair of heels then, chick." Ashley scoffed. "We're gonna be late for the party."

"Fuck you, you long-neck fake breast implant bitch!" She threw her heel shoe at the car.

"Hey, damn it watch it!" Dean snarled.

"Fuck you and all of you can fuck off."

"Cosmo, I'm not in the mood." Ashley sighed.

"I will fuck you up, you fucking whore! Try me, you bitch, I will slit your fucking throat!" Cosmo screamed at her started to go after her but Seth had to keep a hold of her, grabbing her arm to hold her down. Seth has never seen Cosmo act like this before. She was practically acting like a psycho.

"Cosmo, Ashley, calm down!" He yelled at both of them.

"I'm just gonna walk to the car. "I'm going barefoot until we get to the club. Now Come Come Sethie! Sethman!" She started laughing as she headed to the car, hoping in beside Ashley and Crystal as she hugged and kissed their cheeks as if they were all good friends.

Seth had no words for what just happen but he didn't want to think about that right now. He just wanted to have a good time and he was not in the mood for drama as he got into the car and they drove off

* * *

**Author's notes: Uh-Oh, Seth is very suspicious of her actions and its only a matter of time. Anyways, Review please :)**


	10. Lost Within The Blackout

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

It was only 25 minutes but they made it to _**The Blackout Light**_. The line was only ten minutes but they showed their IDs and then they finally made it into the rave. It was crowded. Actually, crowded wasn't the perfect word for it. It was packed to where they kept saying "excuse me" so many times just to get to the bar for a couple of drinks.

Music was thumping and booming loudly with strobe lights of each different color flowing around. The music was heavy metal and rock, with some pop rocking in as well. Needless to say, the rave was live and it was kicking off. It was pretty dark but with lots of glow sticks around, everyone's costumes and the strobe lighting bright as ever, they were able to see everything.

But most importantly, they all agreed to stay together.

However, Crystal and Ashley went to get a few smokes while Cosmo went to get the drinks with Dean and Seth. They were served gin and tonic as they had their drinks glowing of red, orange, blue and green.

Cosmo, Seth, and Dean were the few that went to the bar to get a couple of drinks.

They downed the first shot and then they had a couple more, to the fact of where Seth and Dean were doing body shots on her.

How the body shot was done was that the lime is held in their partner's mouth and the salt was put on a body part whether the stomach, breasts or neck. They lick the salt off of them, take their shot and then eat the lime out of their mouth.

Seth was the first one to do it, having fun licking the salt off Cosmo's stomach before he took his shot. Then Dean did it to her breasts and then her neck. While of course, eating the lime as well, all three of them laughing, feeling the slight burn and coursing of tequila through their bloodstream.

Seth and Dean would pour the rest of their small shots on Cosmo's body as they would each lick it off her stomach and up to her cleavage, their tongues teasing her skin as it was flicking near her nipple. She was still dancing to the music, swaying her hips a little bit

"Hey boys, don't party without us!" They heard some yelling and came to see that Ashley and Crystal coming back with a few cigarettes. One to give to Dean and the other to Cosmo.

"Hey, I need to use the restroom, I'll be back." Cosmo yelled to Seth as she went to the bathroom with Crystal and Ashley.

As they made their way into the dirty bathroom, smelling as if something died, they would only be there for a few minutes as Ashley pulled out a substance.

"This is what will take us straight to the zone!" Ashley giggled.

"What the hell is that?" Crystal questioned as she grabbed a bottle of vodka, drinking it.

"This is called "Rainbow Kisses." You take a hit of this and you are OFF!" She smirked, showing them the patches that looked like rainbows.

They both knew it was LSD. LSD stands for Lysergic acid diethylamide. It is known as a a semisynthetic psychedelic drug of the ergoline family, well known for its psychological effects which can include altered thinking processes, closed- and open-eye visuals, synesthesia, an altered sense of time and spiritual experiences. It was non addictive but it still caused some damage to the senses. During the effects of the drug, it would make them hear colors and feel sounds.

But Ashley and Crystal didn't seem to care for any of that. They wanted to party off and blast off, feeling the numbness.

Ashley placed the patch on her tongue and gave one to Cosmo and Crystal. Cosmo looked at the small patch, feeling a little nervous. She assumed it was maybe the Ecstasy pills in her system but it was also because she had never tried acid before.

"Umm..guys I don't-" Cosmo started to say but Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Awe come on, Cozzy. It's only a small hit. Trust me. You are going to feel soo good." She grinned, feeling the effects kicking in.

Cosmo then took the patch and placed it on her tongue, feeling it soak it. It tasted odd, no flavor to it. But Crystal and Ahsley told her the drug would kick in about 10 minutes.

"Alright! Let's go back to the party!" Cosmo screamed happily as the girls left the bathroom. Cosmo stumbled a bit but she still laughed meeting with the guys.

"Hey, we were almost about to do body shots on the next girl!" Dean commented as he downed his whiskey beer.

"Baby, you should pour the rest of that drink on me.." Ashley chuckled, licking on the side of Dean's neck as she bluntly grabbed his crotch through his jeans. Dean responded by slapping her ass and Crystal's.

"Let's down the rest of these drinks and then you two can go fuck like animals or whatever.." Crystal laughed as she downed her martini.

They were all drinking for 10-25 minutes, non stop with the rounds, feeling the alcohol buzzing inside of them, especially for Cosmo and Seth. Seth just couldn't stop laughing and coughed a few times. They were all having a good time though and it was all that mattered.

As Cosmo downed her drink, along with Seth, Dean, Ashley, and Crystal, they all felt pretty tipsy.

"Come dance with me boys.." She wiggled her brows as she took Dean and Seth from the bar and to the dance floor, the girls followed.

Cosmo was still feeling the effects of the ecstasy drug as it was still coursing through her system, along with the gin in her system, but with Seth's hands all over her body and Dean dancing with her as well, she didn't give two fucks about anything else.

Ashley and Crystal were dancing with Dean as well and it was soon then, that they started dancing on each other, as Crystal would grind her ass on Ashley's lap as Ashley would shake her ass on Dean.

Cosmo looked to see that Seth was starting to flick his tongue on her ear, making her back her ass up even more onto him. He placed his hands on his hips as another pop music played, the lights flashing everywhere of different colors. Cosmo moaned when Seth started to reach under her skirt and tease her pussy from the outside, making her clit throb outside her thong.

"I'm gonna guess that you are wet right now huh?" Seth whispered, sucking in her earlobe.

"You know it, Sethie." She grinned. "Now, play with my kitty. Come play with it papi."

Seth and Cosmo went into the corner as she wined at the girls still dancing with Dean and then they went into the dark corner of the club as they proceeded to make out. Cosmo pushed Seth up against the wall as she would pull his shirt up, licking on his abs and then she started to bite on his nipple, making him grunt. He knew it was the alcohol kicking in but he loved the feel of Cosmo's tongue ring on his flat nipples.

She traced her tongue down to his hard stomach, feeling the light hair on her tongue as she stroked down. Seth pulled her up as he pushed her against the wall, pulling her thong to the side as he sucked his finger, as she sucked it as well before he stuck it inside her whole.

"Ooh papi!" She purred, as he started sucking on his neck while she humped herself on his fingers. She was horny as fuck, as always and she could feel his fingers curling up inside of her cunny as he pushed deeper, making her soak herself on him and his fingers as they would squirt her sweet juices.

As Seth pumped away though, he felt someone's hands on his ass, groping it. He turned his head to see that it was Crystal.

"Don't let me stop you baby." She whispered as she then bit on his shoulder. It was then that Cosmo saw on the other side that Dean and Ashley were making out as Ashley worked to get Dean's zipper to unzip.

Meanwhile at the same time. Crystal walked around Seth and turned Cosmo over, as Seth released his fingers away from her pussy momentarily. Cosmo grinned as she took Crystal and started to make out with her, their tongues tasting each other as they french kissed.

They moved to the leather couch nearby as all three of them started to play with each other. Seth was running his hands all over Cosmo's ass, smacking it while Crystal and her continued to make out. They could easily hear moaning through the music as Dean was know pumping his cock inside of Ashley, banging her against the wall with his jeans still up, but only his zipper was down. They already knew from the moaning it was Ashley getting fucked good.

But they turned their attention back to each other. Cosmo and Crystal both sat up, their kissing still on point with Seth touching Cosmo and then he would stand up as he would take Crystal and make out with her, as Crystal would dig her fingers through his hair. Cosmo then worked on the zipper of his leather pants, pulling out that perfect cock that she drooled over.

As Crystal and Seth were kissing, Seth grunted, feeling Cosmo already blowing him as her lips and tongue were attacking his cock, sucking it vigorously and full of intensity as she sucked him hard. She felt his hand in her hair as he continued to make out with Crystal. Crystal then pulled down her tiny yellow shorts at least half way as she pulled down her thong. Seth then stuck his finger inside her pussy, making her gasp as he would slowly slide it into his entrance.

"You mind sucking me off baby.." Cosmo looked up to see Dean Ambrose and she grinned. "Your friend over there did one hell of job blowing me but I wanna see what you can do with those pretty lips of yours."

She smiled, licking her lips at him, loving how his blue green eyes were intense, looking at her.

His cock smelt of Ashley's juices and she licked them off clean. Ashley was sedated as she was in the corner, masturbating and looking on into the group of lust that was taking place among Dean, Seth, Crystal, and Cosmo.

She smiled as she would switch between Dean and Seth, her mouth more so pleasuring Dean's cock as she would switch between the two, both of them hard and dripping of pre-cum.

It was then that Crystal got on her knees and she started to suck Seth off, right along with Cosmo. Seth rocked his hips into Crystal's mouth and then Cosmo's, as he would drip more of his precum.

Cosmo and Crystal were both licking the head of his cock while also french kissing each other. Cosmo was still stroking and fisting Dean's cock. She worked her hand up and down, feeling the stickiness of his white seed dripping out from the slit.

Dean pulled out a condom and so did Seth as they slipped it on.

"Get on your fucking knees Crystal, I'm ready to fuck." Seth growled with lust as Crystal got on her knees on the couch as Seth smacked her ass. He then lined up for her entrance as he started to push himself inside of her, making her squeal. It was then that Cosmo felt herself being stood up and pushed against the wall, her legs spread as she would hook them around Dean while he ripped her panties and her skirt off, proceeding as he shoved himself inside of her, making her cry out loudly as he started to bang her roughly.

Her senses were going off, as well as she felt Dean's cock pounding into her hard, the sweat breaking out onto his forehead as the beat of the music added to the rhythm of everyone fucking each other.

Dean wouldn't stop fucking her. She had her legs wrapped around his waist as he grunted loudly.

"Shit..Fucking! Damn such a tight little pussy." He growled in her ear, banging her roughly, just the way she wanted it, just the way to set her body off. She wanted another cock inside of her. She wanted a cock inside her ass now. She wanted to be double penetrated in the worst possible way.

it was if Dean could read her mind, along with Seth, they both traded a smile.

Cosmo looked to see that Seth was pounding away at Crystal's tunnel from behind as he took a couple more thrusts inside of her, before he drained his seed inside the condom. Crystal was out, breathing hard and filled with lust.

Cosmo felt the drugs taking a heavy turn because she felt as though she was drowning and she was getting dizzy as the voices around her started to sound faster and squeaking like mice, making her laugh even more.

Seth may have been drunk but he wasn't stupid. He had some sense that there was something really wrong with Cosmo. But even then, the alcohol in the system wasn't always helping with his thinking.

Cosmo removed herself from Ambrose as she motioned for Seth to get over to her, with Seth's cock bouncing out of the leather jeans he was wearing.

Cosmo got on her hands and knees as Ambrose wasted no time, filling up her wet hole and started to thrust his way inside of her. Cosmo kept up with the rhythm as she fucked herself on his cock, bouncing her ass on it. Seth slipped on another condom he had gotten from Dean and then he lined himself up for Cosmo's backdoor.

He sucked two of his fingers, coating it with his saliva as he wetted it up for her, making it slippery, along with her juices that were digging into his balls. Cosmo looked to see that Crystal and Ashley were making out with each other, and they each had a special toy as well. They were on the couch and it seemed that while Dean, Seth and Cosmo were busy with each other, they were doing each other as well. Ashley was feasting on Crystal's pussy on the couch while playing with a small vibrator she had as both of them were half naked, with Crystal completely naked except her bra.

Cosmo was riding Dean hard and fast and was paying attention to the scene beholding her associates, licking and teasing each other to the orgasms that she didn't even notice that Seth pushed his cock right inside her ass, making her scream out into the music as it grew louder with everyone dancing.

Their sexual session was so intense that even some people that were drunk as ever and dancing, they gathered around the group to watch them and would cheer them on. It even had them into making out with their partners as well.

Seth filled Cosmo's hole to the brim and then he would slowly start to penetrate her. Cosmo would have been screaming and crying in pain from her asshole being fucked, but with the acid in her system, along with the coke and pills and her buzz on the alcohol, seeing as how everyone was drunk and high to some extent, they were lost within their minds, lost to the sounds of the club, lost within the blackout.

Seth and Dean were into the rhythm of their fucking and Cosmo screamed loudly as her anal muscles and her pussy muscles clenched around each of their cocks.

"Fuck, you boys are gonna make me cum! Fuck me harder! Shit..." She screamed as they each pounded her deeper and harder, skin slapping among each other, as she felt Seth and Dean's hand groping on her tits and with Seth smacking her ass and Dean rubbing her clit.

Cosmo was on journey through heaven. She didn't want to come down. Even if she was going to cum dangerously hard. And seeing from her friends, the feeling was mutual.

"That's it. That's it boys. Fuck my holes..Oh my God! Guy!" She screamed as her juices squirted all over Dean's cock.

"FUCK!" The boys yelled as they shot their load inside of the condom, hence, Cosmo's holes. They both pulled their condom's off quickly as they would each stand up, with Cosmo grabbing both of their cocks as Dean would fist his as spurts of his white cream would get on her face as she lapped it up, with Seth's load as she sucked it, swallowing it.

Crystal and Ashley's cries were so loud and then it was that moment that Crystal squirted all over Ashley's mouth as Ashley would lick it up. Seth bent down and licked all of Crystal's juices and then so did Dean. Ashley licked on Cosmo's breasts as Seth and Dean's seed made their mark on her, tasting their cream and then they each kissed each other, tasting pussy juices and Seth and Dean's cum where as Seth and Dean feasted on her pussy, lapping up her cum, making her squirt again.

Cosmo went over and kissed Dean and Seth, sharing her tongue with them.

"Why don't we get out of here and continue this party, everyone?" Dean chuckled, out of breath as his cock was still hard.

"I think that's a good idea." Seth grinned, wiggling his brows at Cosmo and she grinned, licking her lips as they were white with Seth's cum.

"I'm horny again. Let's go everyone!" Cosmo cheered.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

They made it to Cosmo's house as they fucked some more, sharing as much oral sex and group sex, with Seth and Cosmo banging each other more, along with Cosmo and Dean fucking each other, to a little girl on girl action. Then the girls put on a huge performance for the boys as they each fucked each other with a 9 inch strap on. Needless to say, everyone was satisfied for the night before they went home.

Seth went home for the evening as well but then as he woke up the next morning, feeling a little better despite a slight hangover, he went to go see Cosmo and if they wanted to go to the park today with their dogs. He went over to her house about an hour later and he let himself in, using the key she gave to him for emergencies.

"Hey Cosmo, are you in here?" He called out as Kevin walked around him to go to Muffin.

"Uggh..Yeah. I'm in the room." She called out, grumbling.

Cosmo felt like shit. Pure shit. She felt like vomiting her lunch and then she felt so pissed off. She felt like someone took a huge steel bat and whacked her hard upside the head.

Seth saw her on the bed, half naked, wearing only part of her costume from last night. Her makeup was messed and caked up and her skin looked even more pale. That started to worry Seth, seeing as how maybe last night probably wasn't a good idea.

"Hey there, how are you feeling.." He asked, sitting on the bed with her.

"Like shit. What do you think?" She rolled her eyes. She sighed though. "Sorry.."

"Hey don't be. I had a headache when I woke up this morning too, so I'm as grumpy as you are."

"Pfft. You are never grumpy. At least not all the time. It's rare to see you when you are." She chuckled slightly before laying her head back down on the bed.

"Well. How about I'll get you some aspirin and a cup of water."

"Mmm yes please." She whimpered. "It's in the bathroom."

He nodded, kissing her forehead as he went to the bathroom. It was then that Cosmo realized what was in the bathroom as she forced herself to get up and run in there.

"No wait, Seth! Don't go in-"

It was too late.

Seth stumbled upon a medium bag of her pills and a small vial filled with coke. He looked at her with shock and slight anger.

"It seems that there is something you need to tell me..starting now. So do you wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Author's notes: So Seth Knows the Truth Now...the confrontation begins in the next chapter :-O**


	11. Breaking It Down

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

Cosmo knew she was in deep shit. Seth has found her stash, along with her vial of coke and among the other drugs she's been taking, but mostly the pills and coke. She could stlll feel the after effects of the drugs but she was more so angry that he seemed to be pissed off with her. In her mind, he had no right to judge her by any means. After all, he wasn't perfect himself and he sure as hell wasn't all together himself sometimes.

"Look, I can explain." She sighed.

"Oh really? You can explain all of this? Why you have been acting so weird and why you have been acting as though you have lost your mind? Can you really explain this, Cosmo?" He was furious and she knew it from that tone. But if there was one thing Seth knew, it was that she could take it and dish it right back at him.

"Its just my medication, that's all." She lied.

"Oh really? I didn't know sniffing coke and popping ectasy pills and injecting yourself with a needle was medication? Oh excuse the fuck out of me." His sarcasm obvious to Cosmo.

However, Cosmo didn't seem to be bothered by it, or in this case, she didn't really care.

"Weren't you suppose to be getting me aspirin anyway?" She scoffed, walking around to the medicine cabinet for the Advil pills.

"I'm not worried about the damn Advil, I'm more concerned with how long you have been doing this? Does Skylar know? Does anyone else know besides me right now?"

"Only Justin but that's it." She shrugged as swallowed an Advil to help with her headache while getting her cup to get some water from the sink. Seth took the water from her and took her back to the bedroom with the drugs.

"How long?" He asked firmly.

"How long what?" She crossed her arms, sniffling.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked carefully, trying not to go off on her. He was angry with her but he also wanted to find the reason as to why she was doing this. There couldn't have been a way that she did it for the hell of it.

"I've been doing it ever since I was maybe still in school, 18 or 17." She started laughing, which pissed Seth off even more.

"This isn't funny Cosmo." Seth told her. "You know damn well you are trying to kill yourself and you are so damn stupid for even doing this."

It was then that Cosmo got up. "I don't need for you to be a bastard and judge me as to what I do. I don't get on you about your perfect little life."

"I never said I was perfect."

"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes. "It's funny that everyone has their life together: Skylar, you, Roman, even Dean and especially all my fucked up associates Ashley and Crystal. Everyone has the perfect life and I'm just the crack whore. Well you know what Rollins? I didn't ask for your fucking opinion and I didn't ask for you to be judge, jury and prosecutor. So here's a tidbit for you: I don't have to tell you why I do what I do. I do it because it helps. So you can fuck off or go to hell for all I fucking care!"

And with that, she grabbed a picture frame and threw it at him, trying to leave but Seth grabbed her, pulling her back into the room, while she tried to fight him.

"Get the fuck off me! Get your damn hands off of me!" She struggled as Seth continued to hold her. "Get off me! I don't want you touching me, all you do is fucking judge me."

"I'm not judging you Cosmo, I want to help you!" He tried to be reasonable, trying his best to soothe her, despite the fact that she was still feeling the effects of the drugs.

"Yeah right? You didn't even notice what was wrong with me the first few days ago!" She snapped at him.

"Yes I did. I always notice what's wrong with you. I didn't want to jump the gun. But then you started acting so funny at the Rave and then the few times before. I knew something was wrong. So don't tell me shit about not knowing you and how you act because I pay attention."

She only calmed down for five minutes before she tried to wrestle him again. "Let me go already! Let me go!"

She was fighting as hard as she could, trying her best to get Seth off of her but to no avail as he pinned her down on the bed.

She was struggling hard, even when she tried to bite Seth on his wrist, he didn't let go of her. He was on top of her, his hands pinning her wrists. She was thrashing and screaming hard to get him off of her and even calling him every foul name there was, but Seth still didn't want to let go.

Seth could easily read her. Cosmo had a "tell". If she even tried to bite his wrist, he knew something was wrong. He also noticed that her bottom lip trembled. He could sense something was wrong. Even if she wasn't putting up a fight right now, he could tell she was scared. the question is, what was she scared of?

"Sweetheart, talk to me." He asks gently. "I just want you to talk to me."

"Why? Why do you want to talk to me. It's only just sex Seth. There is nothing we need to do and nothing to continue further doing. We only need each other for one thing and that's to fuck. You said so yourself."

"Well I'm not in the mood for sex right now. I want to help my best friend. I want to help my Tinkerbell." He looks into her pale blue eyes. She looks away though.

"Look at me. Right now Cosmo, look at me." He tells her.

"No. I really don't want to." She mumbles.

"Cosmo, look at me. I want to see your eyes."

"You're not going to like what you see. Trust me." She sighs.

"What am I not going to like?" He asks her, loosening the grip on her wrists.

"A broken person. A fucked up person. That's all I am Seth. I am an unfix-able, broken washed up fucked up person. I don't have a life. I don't have anything to hold onto."

Seth could see her eyes starting to get moist, filling with wet tears. She had a serious problem and he knew that she wanted to stop, but she didn't know how.

"Why don't you just talk to me..then if you just trust me..I can help you."

"Seth-"

"Please. Please angel..let me help you. You don't need this. You don't need to harm yourself anymore. Just trust me. Please don't throw me out."

Cosmo sighed, closing her eyes as she could feel so many memories in her heart and in her mind, scarred forever. She wanted to share them with someone. Who better than Seth?

"Y-You really want to h-help me.." She whispers to him. "Even the way I almost tried to whack your head off with that picture frame?"

Seth chuckles softly but he lets go of one of her wrists to stroke her dimpled cheek. "You are my best friend. I don't want you to do this anymore. I just need for you to be honest with me. I can't let you do this to yourself anymore. I can't force you to get help but if you really want to stop, then I'm here. I just want you to talk to me and this time, without acting crazy on me."

They both sit up as she crosses her legs, chewing on her bottom lip as he takes her hand, squeezing it.

"I-so are you going to send me to rehab and just-"

"No. I won't tell anyone and we won't go to that step yet. Not until you are ready. But I want you to start from the beginning.."

Cosmo took a deep breathe and sighed, knowing she was going to have to let her vulnerability show for the moment. She was addicted, that was a fact.

But there was another fact: She wanted to addiction to go away. She didn't want to do this for the rest of her life.

"Ok..I'll tell you everything."

Seth sat up and took her hand, brushing her fingers with his thumb. "I'm all ears for you."

"...It all started with my mom..back when I was 10.."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the shortness but at least I had it up for you. It will continue tomorrow :-)**


	12. Behind Those Pale Blue Eyes

**I don't own any WWE superstars/divas that are included in this story. this purely of my imagination and of my creative mind.**

**The Money In The Bank Pay Per View is tomorrow on Sunday. EEEK! I would love to know from my fellow readers what are your thoughts and picks for the two ladder matches.**

**Who do you want to win the WWE World HeavyWeight Championship?**

**Who do you want to win the contract? (There are no right or wrong opinions. Everyone's entitled to it but I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on it.)**

**(Also Important Announcement: Drug Abuse is a serious matter and should never be taken lightly. If you or a loved one knows someone who is going through this and you want to help them or they need the help but they do not know the way, this is the hotline**

**The Treatment Helpline: ****888.510.4557 **

**Their website is also. www .thetreatmenthelpline. com **

**Well, other than that, let's get on with the story shall we? **

**Don't forget to Review as well :)**

* * *

Seth came back with two cups of coffee that he made as Cosmo sat up, taking the mug from Seth as she drank it slowly. She really liked when he made coffee, especially when he added a stick of butter in it, blending it all in. He was famous for making that Bulletproof Coffee which always tasted so good.

"Well, my mom and my dad and me. We were all really happy together. My mom..she was a church woman. She loved going to church each and every day. My dad, he was struggling between different jobs trying to make ends meet and really sacrificed more than my mom did. You know..its funny how when I was a little younger, me and my mom were tight to the hip." Cosmo sighed as she drank some more.

"We would always spend so much time together..but then..it was then that I noticed she was acting really weird. I thought I was the only one. She was always out late at night, coming home drunk and her eyes looked so glassy, her teeth were yellow and she was starting to lose some weight. She was a beautiful woman, curvy as well with a round ass. It didn't matter how old you were. Even 10-year-old boys would stare at how she looked and they didn't even know how to work those wieners between their legs."

They chuckled from her comment before she could continue.

"Anyway, she did come home late a lot. My mom and dad would always argue about it and the arguments would always get intense to where she would leave and not come back until maybe 6 in the morning. My dad loved my mom. He was always worried about her, staying up late every night, hoping she would be coming back safely. He would even get down on his knees and pray to the Lord to bring her back home."

"I knew their arguments were intense but I didn't think it would be so bad." She set her coffee down. "But it wasn't just about her being out late at night: They were also struggling with finances. My dad would always give my mom money to take the bus to work but we had gotten a call from her boss, saying that she hasn't shown up for work at all. And that she was fired."

"Wow.." Seth listened. He knew the only way Cosmo would get through this was if she opened up. She trusted him and he didn't want to break that trust with her and interrupt her. He swore that he wouldn't judge her and he would stand by that.

"So my dad confronted my mom. They also had bills to pay as well and my dad was trying to find ways for me to eat and for me to have clothes on my back. So much money was missing from our account and from an account my dad set up for me to go to college. They also had the mortgage to pay and we were in serious debt. All my birthday money was stolen too. My grandmother gave me 200 dollars AND a special good luck stone, carved for me. All of it was gone."

"My dad accused my mom of stealing, cheating and being on drugs. It turns out, she was doing all three. It was pretty obvious from her behavior. She was always so angry, Seth. Really angry." She sighed, her blue eyes filled with pain.

"But that's not the worse part. I came home from school one day..and I walked from school. It was then when I walked in there..I caught my mom, fucking some other man's dick. She was also high as a kite. There was a few crack pipes that I saw on the table so I knew they already smoked it. I felt so disgusted. I was angry. I wanted to kill her for doing that, on our couch where we sit at. I also learned it was her drug dealer but that's besides the point." She shivered in disgust, feeling her stomach turn when she saw her mom's naked form bouncing on top of the man's cock, moaning his name. She wanted to throw up her coffee.

"I screamed at my mom. She saw me and all she did was laugh. She laughed as though she thought the whole thing was funny and it wasn't. I have never lost so much respect for her than when I did right now. She kept telling me "baby, you need to go upstairs and don't tell your father. I told her as soon as he gets home, I'm telling him everything. I tried everything in me not to cry over what my mom was doing, how she was hurting my dad. I even called her a slut and I didn't even know what a "slut" meant at the time, but when I was in middle school, I knew exactly what the word "slut" was, and I often heard my dad calling my mom that. So in return, she got angry and she grabbed the extension cord and started beating me: Right on my legs, my thighs, my back. I felt the worst kind of pain than when I fell on the ground and scraped my knee when playing kickball at the park."

"However, The man stopped and he said that "maybe there are other ways to keep her "quiet". So he said...he said that he would give me my first "kiss". The man was almost in his 40s' and he was seriously ugly. He had a large gap in his teeth and he was really ugly, really mean too. I told him I didn't want to do that. I was still sore from my mom beating me with the extension cord..but I would've rather she continued than for him to touch me.

"My mom of course, was blind to the fact that the man was a fucking pedophile and that he was trying to fuck me. Bad enough I developed early with C cup breasts anyway." She mumbled, taking another deep breath before she continued. "All she said to me was that I should stop being so difficult and let him kiss me. He kept squeezing my breasts and it hurt. My mom was too stoned to do anything. While this man was groping me, I had to watch my mom get hit off that disgusting pipe. I cried and cried as he tried to take me upstairs, smelling me, saying how I smelt like honey and candy. He got me up to my bedroom and he threw me on the bed. I tried my hardest to fight him. I bit his nose and kicked him. With that result, I got slapped in the face as he tried to undo my pants, taking his cock out of his jeans. I just closed my eyes and I said a prayer. I prayed for God to take him away from me, to get him off of me. My prayers were answered because my dad arrived."

"He beat the HELL out of the drug dealer, getting him off of me. My dad use to be in the Marines too and he was an old soul so he really didn't waste no time, kicking that man down the steps and still beating his ass out the door. My dad checked on me to see if I was ok and told me to go to the car outside which he rented to go to his job. I was so happy to be safe but I already knew the scene between him and my mom was ugly. I could hear him screaming at her to get out and never come back and he called her a disgusting creature and that she deserved to die for letting that man try and molest me. She wouldn't leave so he forced her out and locked the door. He got in the car with me and then we drove off. He said that he was going to take me to my grandmothers house for the day and that hopefully, my mom would be gone.

"We went back to the house later that night as my dad picked me up from my grandmother. My grandmother is truly amazing too. She had her strict moments but she was filled with love and laughter. But anyway, we made it back to the house and my dad put me to bed. Despite the stress seeing on my dad's face, my dad loved me so much, he slept in the same room with me, just so that he would be there if anyone tried to hurt me."

"It was late one night and I was in a deep sleep. I heard the house beeping and going off. I got up and my head was just so unbalanced. I looked to see that my room was filled with smoke but the door was locked." Cosmo's eyes filled with tears. "I almost couldn't breathe and my dad wasn't there. The door knob was hot. I was hot, with the smoke going into my lungs. I couldn't breathe at all. I felt like I was going to pass out. I heard my dad calling for me.."

"I saw the door being busted down and then I saw him trying to get to me. The side of his face was burnt and I noticed the house was in serious flames. Dad struggled but he helped to get me out. I could already hear from the arguing that the firefighters told him not to go in there and that they would go in to save me, but my dad of course, he's a very stubborn man."

"I can see..you really love your dad."

"I do." Cosmo had a ghost of a smile on her lips, but it slowly turned to a frown as she closed her eyes.

"Seth..they knew what the cause of the house was. My mom..she was trying to steal more things from the house to help feed her addiction. Then the police of course, had my mom in the backseat of the car. It turns out she was smoking another pipe in the living room and when she heard my dad, she was too damn stoned to put it out. So her dumbass decided to hide the crack pipe under the seats of the couch and get our things and leave, which caused the fire.

She could feel Seth squeezing her hand and she looked at him.

"Seth..because of what my mom did, she almost killed me and my dad. Because of that fire, we lost everything. I lost every memory I had in that house: My birthday parties, the times when we had our cookouts, Christmases, Halloween Parties and even when we would have our backyard camp outs. I lost everything. My dad lost everything. We were homeless."

"We lived out on the streets for awhile: Begging people for food, going to homeless shelters. I was damn near dressed in rags and we had to do our best to stay dry when it rained or snowed." She sighed. "My dad..he didn't want me living on the cold concrete ground, so he sent me to a private school. He was working three jobs just to keep me in there and I kept my grades up as much as I could, while also, playing the happy go lucky girl. It was facade but then I actually started to believe it. Even though I didn't have an actual home to go to..I would try and make it work when I could...but in the end, I often felt so hollow inside."

Cosmo's tears rolled down her cheeks as she would start choking on the sobs in her throat. To say that Seth was stunned, was an understatement. he never knew how much she was hurting inside. He was always the one to see right through her emotions and yet, the fact that she had broken down her wall to him said a lot. He felt like shit, wishing he could have taken the pain away from her at the time.

"It's why I do..what I do: The coke, the ecstasy pills and everything. It's not for fun. Maybe it seems fun and it does make me laugh and smile, not even seeing or feeling anything of the reality, but it mostly helps me to forget. It helps me not to feel. You are so lucky Seth. You have a wonderful family. Even Skylar has a wonderful family of her own with my niece and a great husband. Ashley and Crystal, they both have their lives on the right track, even if they do smoke. My father is in a nursing home because of the fire."

Seth immediately reached out to her, hugging her as she cried.

"Justin..he wasn't the best influence in the world. But he helped me to forget. He would supply them and we would smoke them together. He told me it would help me to forget. But even he doesn't know why I do what I do. He just thinks I'm this pot head. Lots of people think so. I just don't want to feel anymore Seth. I hate going to sleep every night, dreaming of what happened. It won't go away. I pray as much as I can, I talk to my father about my dreams and yet it still won't go away. I know it's a piece of shit excuse but I swear to God and on Karissa's life that I don't like doing this. I know it seems like I'm acting like my mother but I'm not. I just don't know what to do. I feel so lonely sometimes."

"No you are not. You're not alone. You have me. You have me to help you. I wish you could have told me. Did you tell Skylar."

"I don't want to lose her as a friend. I don't want her to judge me." She shook her head.

"She won't. She loves you. You're the godmother of her daughter." He wiped her tears away, looking in her eyes as she still cried.

"I don't want her or my father or anyone else to know about this yet. Please Seth.." She sobbed. "I'm begging you, please."

"Shh..it's ok." He pulled her into his arms, stroking her back. "I won't say a word. Sweetheart, it's ok."

He let her cry for a few minutes as he held her, letting her know that she wasn't alone. This was his best friend. The sweet yet temper filled best friend that was filled with joy and happiness and a hippie personality. He never once thought she was so broken and destroyed inside. He wanted to do all he could to fix the pieces with her. It wouldn't work overnight but he knew that she had to start somewhere.

"Listen to me sweetheart." They separated momentarily. "I'm sorry that you went through this. But you have to know that this won't help you. This is going to kill you. You don't need to do this. Not anymore." He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb under her eyes.

"I just..I don't know what to do.." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. Seth took her hand and looked at her: His chocolate-brown eyes at her blue ones.

"We can start off as slow as we need too. If you really want to quit-"

"I do. I do want to quit." She nodded. Seth smiled, seeing that she really meant it. He didn't want Cosmo anymore on this path to hell. Her eyes were losing color and dark circles were forming under her eyes, along with the fact that she was losing weight. Not close to where her ribs would be showing but it was enough to see that she was almost lightweight.

"I know I'll need to go to rehab..but I'm scared Seth. I've never been scared of anything but I'm-"

"Hey listen to me." He cupped her face, tilting her head up. "We'll hold off on that for now. Just, let me be your guide, sweetheart."

"But-"

"Trust me, Tinkerbell..please." He whispered to her.

Cosmo eyes filled with tears as she could hear in his voice how concerned he was and how much he really wanted to help her. She didn't want to die doing this, being a huge waste of nothing. She wanted to get clean. It would be easier said than done, but she wanted the pain to end. She wanted it all to go away. She wanted to be alive to watch her niece grow up. She wanted to be around to see her father.

Cosmo nodded, giving her complete trust to him. She knew Seth wanted to help her.

She closed her eyes as she spoke from her heart.

_"I ponder my thoughts, here as I sit. Basking in the sun, yet thinking of the moon and the stars. _

_My thoughts drift in and out like tides. Playing out memories throughout my life. _

_Like a movie, I see them so clear. _

_Despite the dust added over the years. _

_Despite the dark clouds that overcast on the blue skies. _

_I have felt sunshine, I have felt rain._

_ Conquered the storms..yet the scars remain. _

_As I walk across the shattered glass above my bare feet, the shards digging inside. It doesn't hurt my skin, yet the bleeding starts within my heart." _

Cosmo spoke the piece of poetry from her heart, knowing she was talking about her past. Seth knew what she meant too and how bad she was hurting. How much her mom hurt her. How her family was destroyed hurt her inside. Seth pulled her into a hug as she softly cried for the few minutes.

After she calmed down, Seth helped her up.

"If you are very serious, you know what we have to do right?" He says, looking at the pills. She looked at them and nodded.

"Yes. We need to get rid of them. All of them."

They proceeded to flush all the pills and the coke down the toilet and toss away the injection needles. After the last few pills were gone and the last vial of coke was flushed away down the sewer, Cosmo started to feel better about herself in a sense.

"It's going to take some time. It's a working progress, right?"

"Yes it is. But progress is better than standing there and not doing anything."

Cosmo smiled as she hugged Seth. "Thank you for this Seth..thank you."

Now Seth hoped and prayed that she would follow through. Deep down, Cosmo hoped that for her sake as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The next chapter won't be updated until Monday or Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed this one and let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	13. Working To Improve

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**First off I want to apologize for the long update. I was really depressed at the time with personal issues and I haven't been eating for the past few days. I couldn't put my writing into the flow and I was pretty much shutting some people out**

**I'm feeling much better now and focused so I'm ready to kick some ass in my writing again**** :-) **

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support. **

A few days later after her talk with Seth and her emotional breakdown, Cosmo did start to feel better in a way. She went to see her father, spent some time with him but she never told him about her drug addiction. Then she had called Skylar and wanted to know if she wanted to hang out. Skylar was surprised at how out of the blue, Cosmo called seeing as how the last time they were on the phone, she had the biggest outburst there was. But Cosmo seemed to be handling herself a bit.

They had spent half the day with Karissa since Skylar was off for the weekend and so all three of the girls went to the mall and did some shopping. Despite that Cosmo was trying her best to enjoy her time with the two people that she truly loved, even having fun with Karissa, the withdrawals were starting to begin in a sense.

"Hey Auntie Cosmo, come on and catch up with me and mommy! They will almost be out of ice cream by the time we get to Baskin Robbins!" Karissa said as Cosmo was moving slow, catching up a bit with Skylar but Karissa already ahead of the two as they walked through the mall.

"Don't go too far, little girl. I want to keep my eyes on you at all times." Skylar warned her as Karissa looked as though she was about to run but she slowed down and skipped instead in her jeans.

"So how are you doing? I know last time we-"

"Yeah, I know." Cosmo sighed. "Skylar, I wanted to apologize for the other day and how I acted towards you."

"It's ok honey. My only concern is for you right now. Is everything going ok?" Skylar was worried as they made it to the ice cream parlor. They went inside as Karissa sat down.

"I want the chocolate triple fudge brownie!" Karissa squealed.

"Girl, you know good and well all that sugar will make you bounce off the walls and get you sick."

"But you eat lots of chocolate mommy." Karissa smirked.

"Now where did you hear that from?" Skylar asked.

"Well last night, you kept telling Daddy to put more chocolate on you. You must have wanted a lot huh?" She giggled, hopping up and down.

Skylar and Cosmo's eyes widen and Cosmo gave her a look. Skylar felt awkward, knowing her daughter heard them role-playing the other night.

"Ummm...honey how about I'll give you two bowls of extra ice cream and we do NOT tell your father or your grandparents this..at all." Skylar smiled. Karissa grinned evilly.

"How about two bowls of ice cream and 5 dollars?" She grinned.

"You evil little twerp." Skylar scowled for a moment until a few seconds later she hugged Karissa, kissing her cheek. "You learn from your mommy so well."

Skylar handed her the 5 dollars as Karissa blew a kiss and skipped to the front counter as Skylar went with her. Cosmo smiled as they ordered the ice cream and she kept telling herself to take deep breath each time she felt like she was going to faint.

A few minutes later, they had some ice cream as they chatted over their day, more so Karissa than Skylar and Cosmo. Cosmo was mostly quiet as she did not want to talk about her recent moment with Seth and her addiction. She also felt that it wasn't appropriate to say in front of her niece, who was being very greedy each time Skylar, her or someone in the booth beside them didn't want their ice cream.

They went out to the park for a little bit as Karissa was playing with the other kids while Cosmo and Skylar had some Starbucks Ice coffee with chocolate chip and whipped cream.

"I don't know why they make the best coffee yet some of their employees are assholes and they often take too long." Skylar sighed, sipping her french coffee.

"Me neither. I mean, you and I use to work at Starbucks and it was hell but today they were just being straight up lazy. It wasn't even that long of a line to begin with." Cosmo groaned as she drank her caramel frappe.

"Well, at least Karissa will be satisfied for the day. She is so hopped up on sugar from all that ice cream that she will be very sleepy which means Skylar time to say the least, while Roman is at work." Skylar chuckled.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't backfire. Remember when you and Roman gave her two bowls of ice cream to teach her a lesson for disobeying you and in the end, she got sick, which is what you both wanted..instead she threw up on the both of you." Cosmo laughed as Skylar glared.

"Ok so that was poor parenting on both of our parts, which we won't do ever again. Besides, you know Roman has a soft spot for our baby girl so you know he had no problem helping her when she was sick. We both don't mind."

"I don't either. Karissa is a sweetie pie." Cosmo sighed, watching her jump up and down and play on the jungle gym.

"So, how are things going for you?" Skylar asked, seeing as how they rarely spent time together with all of their personal lives going on.

"Well, Me and Seth are having sex. Friends with benefits type of deal." Cosmo shrugged, drinking more of her coffee while Skylar choked on hers, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait Wait, wait a minute. When did this all start out?" She immediately got curious. She knew Seth and Cosmo were friends but to go this far to have sex?

"It's no big deal. We're just having some fun. Anyway-"

"No not no anyway. You ain't gonna speed past that like you didn't just say that? When was this?" Skylar was very curious, having her full attention on Cosmo as she smirked.

"It happened three weeks ago. I fucked Ambrose too. We were at a sex club." She said casually as if she was talking about a TV show.

Skylar was beyond stunned. She knew all three of them were friends, especially Seth and her who were tight to the hip. But she didn't realize that they went so far as to have slept together.

"Umm, details please..when did this happen?"

"I don't feel like talking about it?" She giggled. Skylar glared at her.

"You listen to me Cosmo Valencia: I am two days off from work, I take care of Karissa 24/7 and now that she is preoccupied with sugar in her stomach and playing with other kids, I have free time on my hands. You better get in the damn mood to talk about it Hippie!" She told her.

Cosmo sighed, knowing that Sky was not going to let it go. Even though she brought it up and to say the least, it was pretty funny.

"Ok so here's how it all started. Me and Seth went back to my house after we left yours from babysitting Karissa. We had a few drinks, watched a scary movie and we talked about sex and relationships, next thing you know, we were getting into it. We made a rule as to no strings attached and just good fun having sex. That's it really."

"That's it?" Skylar smirked. "Come on, there has to be more."

"Well..secretly, I believe he is a bottom and a naughty slut." Cosmo chuckled. "Especially when we did wax play and I swear he looks so good in leather. the way his butt clenches up." Cosmo squealed.

"Ok, TMI, never mind." Skylar choked again on her drink.

"And of course, we haven't gotten into butt plugs but I guarantee we are going too-"

"Cosmo! Never mind. I'm sorry for asking. I forgot you went into too MUCH detail when it came to that."

Cosmo laughed again, loving her reactions to her open sex life. Cosmo was a nympho and she wasn't ashamed of it. It's one of the reasons as to why Skylar loved Cosmo..and yet wanted to knock her upside the head for the emotional scars formed into her mind.

"But..are you sure about you and Seth..with the whole strings attached thing.." Skylar asked, concerned.

"Well you know I don't believe in love. I've never even been in love before. As for Seth, if he dates someone else, then we will call it quits and still be good friends. Trust me, nothing can go wrong with this." Cosmo said with confidence.

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING: FOURTH OF JULY**

Seth and Cosmo had another round of fun back at her house. They both had a shower together, with Cosmo sucking his cock clean and then they went back to the bedroom where Seth was fucking her from behind but instead, they decided to go a little further and Seth had anal beads in her asshole as he would slowly pull them out and push them back in. It was in incredible sensation for Cosmo as Seth was tugging on the beads while grabbing her hips, building the rhythm up with his wet cock in her pussy, as both of them were still soaked from the shower. It was a surprise to Cosmo that he slipped them inside her ass, but they didn't hurt so bad, seeing as how Seth used the lube before he slid them inside of her.

To both of their surprises, in this case, Seth: he was also wearing a plug inside his ass too. It was a vibrating plug they had both bought while they were looking around in a sex shop. They felt the sensations going through their assholes and close to their orgasms.

Seth gripped his fingertips into the skin of her hips as she was grabbing onto the headboard, as Seth slammed into her over and over, as her ass muscles would clench around the small beads. She let out a primal scream as the fireworks went off outside.

After all, they were celebrating the Fourth of July.

"That's it. Fucking cum for me. That a girl!" He taunted, her ass slapping off of him as he continue to thrust into her deeper, feeling himself sweating as the water from his hair would drip onto her back.

"Fucking..OH GOD!" She screamed as her orgasm erupted. She could feel Seth's cock tensing up, despite the condom as he would push her face down, pulling more of the anal beads out, slowly torturing her as he would continue on with his thrusts, until his hoarse scream matched with hers.

"Shit!" He groaned as his seed would fill the condom. He pulled more of the beads out of her, as he felt another orgasm coming. Cosmo went over on shaky legs as she would fist his cock while the plug was still vibrating inside his asshole. Seth was gritting his teeth, feeling the sensations overcome him as his mind was on a daze to where he felt himself ready to erupt all over again.

When he felt Cosmo slide her tongue all the way down the shaft of his penis, he knew it was over as he shot his cum into her sweet mouth, as she would swallow it like it was her last meal.

She licked her lips of the sweetness and would love every bit of it. She liked drinking Seth's cum and it made her feel even more pleasurable.

They eventually took the plug out of his asshole as they both had a few beers, toasting to the fourth of July as they fell asleep, exhausted and worn out.

**...**

It was Saturday morning and Seth woke up to see that Muffin and Kevin were asleep..but Cosmo was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no, please don't tell me she's sneaking.." His mind was over thinking, believing she was sneaking away to snort any drugs. He was hoping it wasn't true and the only way to figure that out was to find her.

He slipped on his jeans and then he left the bedroom as he called out for Cosmo. He knew she was somewhere around the house but wasn't exactly sure where.

He then remembered that she had her own special art room. He opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps.

"Cosmo, where are you?" He called. "Cosmo, whatever you are doing-"

"Which is what?" She turned around in her seat.

Seth was in relief to see that Cosmo was only wearing a green robe but she was in her seat, with a paint pallet in her hand, working on a painting. Seth couldn't help but smile, loving how focused she was into her work. He didn't want to disturb her but he couldn't help but to be curious as to what she was working on.

"What are you drawing.." He asked as he tried to take a peek. However, she grabbed a wooden paint brush and smacked him on his nose.

"Ow!" He winced, rubbing his nose.

"You can look with your mind, but not with your eyes." She stared at him as he rubbed his nose.

"I have no idea what you are saying."

"It's my language for: No looking until it is done or get your ass kicked." She told him as she added more colors to her pallet, mixing a few together as she worked on them again.

"Can I at least, see a teaser of it." Seth did his puppy eyes and pouty lip look. Cosmo giggled, despite trying to keep a serious look.

"You may take a 5 second peek. Hurry up before I change my mind." She showed him

Seth looked and saw that she was working of a drawing of a Japanese girl with flowers decorated for her hair. She had a set of different faces though. Cosmo then went back to working on the painting.

"It's representing of a girl going through different stages of evolution. I'm not talking about the old science crap. I'm talking about the evolution from being from a little girl to a queen. How every man should treat her. People always say that a man is raised to be a king, but what's good with being a king if there is no queen by his side?" She commented.

Seth knew that she did have a point. He really liked how down to earth she was.

"Mind if I take a look around.."

"Not at all. Explore as much as you want, ninja." She said as continued working on the painting.

Seth looked around to see a sheet covering as he would bend over, slowly pulling it off as he saw different paintings that she had worked on over the years, along with sculptures she had made. He couldn't help but be impressed. Even when he thought that some of her artwork was confusing, he knew she was very talented.

Cosmo stopped painting for a moment as she went over to him, her hands in the pocket of her robe, her bare feet planted on the floor.

"I see you like what I have so far." She smiled, running her hand shyly through her green hair.

"It's amazing. You really do have a talent Cosmo. I've seen artwork before and you can easily beat everyone, even little kindergartners." He chuckled as she softly blushed.

"Well..Justin has seen it before. He thinks its a waste of time. Just like if I was to go back to school to get my degree."

"What do you want a degree in?" he asked curiously as they both sat down on the floor.

"I want a degree in art. I want to open up my own gallery and show off my artwork, my own visual of the world. I was so close to getting my degree but I dropped out. I was just so afraid and I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue."

"You know what I think?" He takes her hand as she looks at him

"I think you should do it. I think you should continue with school so you can have that dream." He encouraged her. "It doesn't matter what Justin said. You are smart as hell, sweetheart. Look at what you have doing all these years. This is your passion: You don't let your fears stop you. I know you can do it."

"It's just..with finances and not many people even graduate from college anyway and-"

"But I know you can. You are making excuses for no reason. You should do it for yourself. You are very smart. I'll even help you, if you have studying problems."

Cosmo blushed slightly and laughed. "Well..I did see on TV for the Tampa Florida Wakefield College, the one I went too..they have registration for new classes on Monday next week."

"So..what do you say?" He asks gently. "I know you can do it sweetheart."

"..I always did want to open up my own art gallery one day. I've dreamed about it for so long. And graduating from college..that would be the biggest accomplishment of my life. You would really help me.."

"I'll even help you get books." He chuckled as he would kiss her forehead. Cosmo bit her finger for a moment, thinking about it for a brief moment as she looked at him, smiling.

"Ok. I want to do it. We can do it next week on Monday."


	14. Back To School and An Uninvited Call

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

It was Monday Morning and Seth had drove up to the school with Cosmo. They made it around 10:30am and they knew the first thing they had to do was talk to the financial administrative counselor about classes, the different courses and registration. She would also have to take a compass test as well so they would know what classes she would have to take and how to have a balance on her hand, seeing as how she had an evening job.

The college was small, which was good for Cosmo because Seth believed that if a campus size was small, it would give her the undivided attention she needed. He also prayed that while she was in school, it would help her to overcome the drug addiction. So far, she's been ok with the withdrawals but she's also been pretty bitchy and moody but Seth could handle her. He was not going to leave her side until she overcame this.

Cosmo was very nervous as her and Seth walked down the halls. They reached the office as she knocked on the wooden door. A woman answered the door with a smile. She was 6'7, with blue eyes and she looked to be about in her 30s. She was chocolate skinned and she greeted them with a smile.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Catherine. I am the financial administrator. I believe you have called me this morning." She smiled, looking at Cosmo.

"Um yes. It's about me..going back to school and well..I want to see when registration begins or if I have to take any classes again."

"Of course, why don't you have a seat in the office and we can get started." She smiled in a friendly manner as Cosmo slowly walked in. She was really nervous and scared but Seth gently encouraged her.

"It's ok. I'll be right outside." He told her with a smile as she headed inside the office.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Cosmo came out as she took a deep breath with the pamphlets in her hand and some papers. Seth took off his earbuds and stared at her, her blue eyes looking up.

"Are you alright?" Seth was concerned. Cosmo smiled.

"Yeah. I'm still nervous but they said I can start registering in two weeks and I have to take a compass test this week on Friday." Cosmo chewed on her bottom lip. "So..can I go throw up now?"

"No." He told her. "And you can do this, sweetheart." He ran a hand through her hair as they headed out of the building to his car that was parked out front.

"Cosmo, if you really want to do this, it's up to you. I just remembered you telling me how much you wanted to go back to school and-"

"No. It's not that. It's been over a few years and well..I've never had the courage to continue my education. I'm ready, I promise you that." She smiled at Seth as he kissed her forehead.

"Now while I am driving, you can suck my cock. I've noticed you've been eyeing it the whole time before you went inside the office" He smirked.

She giggled as she unhooked the top to her dress with her bare breasts hanging out as Seth turned the keys on to the ignition as he used his other hand to unzip the zipper of his skinny jeans. His cock was fully erect as she opened her pretty lips and started sucking away at his cock.

"Fuck..good girl..yess.." He grunted as he continued to drive normally as if he wasn't getting a blow job from his best friend.

"Why don't we pull over somewhere so we can fuck.." He chuckled as he also moaned, feeling her tongue piercing going past his penis slit.

"Let's stop by an abandoned parking garage somewhere..

**...**

"Uhhh Oh my god.." Cosmo grunted, feeling Seth fuck her in his car. She rode him hard and fast as he was sucking on her pretty nipples that were hard in his mouth as he latched onto them, while thrusting himself inside of her over and over again.

"Thank god you wore that nice mini skirt today." He moaned.

"And no panties either." She moaned as she bounced on his cock harder.

They were in an abandoned parking garage and Cosmo had been fisting his cock the during the whole ride there. As soon as he parked the car, Seth tore off the condom in his jeans and he slid it on and grabbed her, forcing her on his cock as he was fucking her brains out over and over, making her moan loudly. They were both covered in sweat and they were still clothed in some sort. Clothed sex to Cosmo was fucking hot to her and she loved every minute of it. Seth grabbed the back of her neck and bit her down hard, not caring if he left a mark on her pale skin. They were both in ecstasy, even if they were only having sex for 15-30 minutes, which was ok since they both had to work later on tonight.

"God, pound me harder, Rollins. I wanna cum every fucking where!" She screamed as her voice echoed throughout the parking lot.

"Oh shit..squeeze me harder, babe." He grunted, hitting her harder and faster, pummeling her into her Gspot.

Cosmo then screamed into his neck as she could feel herself erupting and needless to say so was Seth. Even though they didn't cum together as a unit always, the pleasure was just as greater than before as they both had their release.

Cosmo laid back on the steering wheel as she slipped off his flaccid cock as he pulled off the condom and tossed it out the car window and zipping it back into his boxers and jeans. They were panting and exhausted as Cosmo wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"So..you wanna grab some pizza and some nachos before we stop back at my house for some video games before you go home?"

"yeah, I could deal. As long as you get extra jalapenos on them, and with lots of cheese and salsa?"

"That's the best way to do it after sex, anyway." He chuckled before he started up the engine again as they headed out the parking lot to grab something to eat before they went back Seth's house.

However, Cosmo then started to feel a little bit awkward after they had sex. And to Seth, he felt that the feeling was kind of mutual but wasn't sure why.

* * *

As the days went by of them having more sex and just hanging out, but not every day of course, Cosmo had taken her Compass exam that Friday afternoon. They would call her next week for the results. Which made her even more stressed. She wasn't even sure why but she just wanted to know and get it over with.

It was Monday again as she hung out with Seth at the park while they were walking their dogs and eating some ice cream.

They sat down, practically joking about anything, including with Cosmo having more sex stories to tell and with Seth trading his embarrassing sex stories as well, with Cosmo laughing but also playfully teasing him.

"I lost my virginity when I was in my freshman year in school. I was in the 8th grade and well..I actually came close to having a gang bang." She giggled. Seth almost choked on his beer.

"You are one little slut." He joked. Cosmo shrugged.

"I prefer open minded. I did use a condom though. No glove, no love right?"

"Indeed." He smirked. "So what have you always wanted to paint next?"

Cosmo played around with her spoon in the ice cream she was having. "I always wanted to paint something that, gives me a look into the future. Like, if I were to paint something that I've always wanted, then this would happen, you know what I mean?"

"Well, what exactly are you thinking about?" He asked, curiously. Cosmo chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Well I-"

Her cellphone started to ring and she cursed, scaring Muffin as she was right next to her by her foot.

"Sorry, sweetheart." She rubbed her head as she answered the phone.

"Hey there Ms. Valencia. We have your results for the test." Mrs. Catherine spoke on the phone.

Cosmo mouthed who it was as Seth smiled.

"So we do have your results."

"Ok..what's the news.."

As Mrs. Catherine told her on the phone what they were, she nodded and Cosmo understood everything she was saying. She would have to take Algebra, History, and Economics class but so far she did great. Mrs. Catherine suggested that she could start school at the end of the month since that was the deadline. After doing some thinking, Cosmo decided to start immediately.

"Great. See you soon and welcome back."

"It does feel good to be back." She chuckled before she hung up. Seth could see the smile on her face but also some worry.

"Listen, it's going to be alright." Seth took her hand. "You're the smartest girl I know Cosmo and I know you will get enough credits so you can graduate."

"Well, the thing is: School has always been pressure to me. I've never been good at it." She sighed. "Part of me is freaking the hell out right now, Rollins."

"You know you're not alone. You have me, Skylar and Dean and Roman. Even though I wouldn't suggest Dean. He's never liked school..or testing for that matter..especially testing.

Cosmo laughed as they both got up. "Do you wanna grab a late lunch?"

"Sure why not." She smiled. "I'll be heading back to school soon, I'm gonna have to start with all the freedom I have left."

* * *

They went to the pub after they dropped the dogs off back at Cosmo's house with enough food for them. Cosmo had a turkey sub and some clam chowder while Seth had some lunch as well. They earlier did Karaoke together, with Seth being a goofball as usual and singing the lyrics to "Talk Dirty To Me" by Jason Derulo all wrong but they laughed.

Cosmo excused herself to the bathroom and Seth continued to listen to some of the heavy metal that was being played a little bit, headbanging. It was then that a phone started to vibrate and he checked to see that it wasn't his phone but Cosmo's. She forgot to grab it so Seth decided to see who it was that called.

"Oh hell no." He scowled.

It was Justin: Her old drug addicted ex boyfriend.

He didn't want Cosmo falling down that path again so he hit the ignore button and deleted the voicemail Justin had sent to her. He put the phone back down as she made her way back out from the women's restroom.

"I'm back." She smiled. "Did anyone call for me."

Seth chewed into his pizza and said "Nope."

He felt bad for lying but at the same time he didn't: Cosmo was getting back to normal despite the withdrawals and he would be damned if he let Justin fuck up her life again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'll be changing my username on Fanfiction to Godiva Chocolate. No reason behind it, just that I love chocolate :P. Anyways, good night and have a good Monday. **


	15. Studying The Subjects and Anxiety

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

It was the end of the month and after meeting with the financial advisor about everything, including financial aid, the classes she would have to take, along with going through orientation, Cosmo was officially registered for school and she had been doing ok on the few days of attending class in the mornings this week. She had her schedule down so she didn't have class everyday, but even then they weren't as easy like anything else. But it gave her everything it needed to help keep her focused and not on other things like Justin and the drugs.

She told Skylar, Roman, and her father about her news of going back to school to get her degree and they were proud of her. It's not that she didn't love Skylar but it meant more to her when it came from her father, who was a stubborn old man but he always loved that Cosmo was getting an education, even after all the emotional scars that she had been through.

Seth would even pick her up from school to help her get to work and would sometimes take her to school. Even though she preferred taking the bus, for her safety, Seth told her it would be best if he drove her instead.

However, since Seth was mostly busy with work and among with hanging out with his friends and family, Cosmo didn't want to bother him and make things even more awkward. She would take the bus to school and work and handle things on her own. She also hasn't heard a call from Seth in awhile. Whenever she did call him, it would go straight to voicemail.

That evening, she was off work tonight and she sighed as she was alone in her living room, with her books that she had bought for her Algebra and Economics class. She was never really good in Algebra. She tried her best but she was always fucking it up. She decided to take a study break for a short time and decided to call Seth. Just to bug him. She dialed the number to his cell phone as it kept ringing a few times. It was then he picked up and he sounded groggy.

"Hey..I know it's late, but I was wondering if maybe you could-" Cosmo started to say but she was interrupted.

"I'm on my way, sweetheart." He yawned.

"But, you don't even know what I was going to ask you." She was confused.

"Well, I already know you call me at this time when you need help with one of your subjects. You should be just reviewing what you did."

"Awe come on Sethie. You know I'm not that smart." She pouted.

"You are intelligent, Tinkerbell and you know that."

"Can you just help me, pretty please? I suck horribly in algebra. And I was going to use Google to cheat but then it says you have to explain step by step on how did you get the answer..and it doesn't say!" She whined.

Seth rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she was being.

"Ok, I'll be on my way in 20 minutes."

"And bring Oreo cookies too? I'll make my famous PBJ sandwiches with bananas in them, along with the crusts cut off." She raised as an offer.

"Deal."

**...**

Cosmo had no idea why but she was nervous. She could feel her headaches coming in and she felt dehydrated and a little dizzy. She heard the keys unlocking and she knew it was Seth, seeing as how they would give each other a key to their place for an emergency. She kept pacing back and forth as she was smoking a cigarette.

It was then her thoughts started to spin inside her mind: The thoughts of Seth telling everyone that she was a drug addict, that she was nothing but a whore, basically putting her business out there and making her feel like complete trash and ending their friendship. Those thoughts gave her a migraine and made her want to cry. Seth wouldn't betray her, right? He wouldn't toss her aside in the dirt like that.

"Cosmo..Cosmo what's wrong?" He went to her, taking off his jacket. He was in his basketball shorts with his sneakers and his Glamour Shirt with his hair in a ponytail, messy as usual.

"I don't think I'm going to get a good grade on my homework tomorrow..I can't do it." Cosmo kept muttering.

"Yes you can, just relax and-"

"No I can't fucking do it! I can't do shit, Rollins! All I do is think about how if I fail this homework assignment, I won't pass my exams and I won't do anything right. I won't be able to graduate. I fucking hate this, I hate feeling like this!" She screamed.

Seth knew it was one of the signs of a withdrawal, which were very dangerous. He knew he had to find a way to calm her down.

"Cosmo, just listen to me ok. Just sit down with me and-"

"No, you-you are just going to call me stupid. And I deserve it. I am fucking stupid. I hate this shit. I can't do it!" She started grabbing dishes and tossing them on the ground and knocking everything off the kitchen counter. Seth went to grab her as she was trembling hard, shouting in Latin.

"Honey, Honey, I can't understand you when you are cussing me out in that sexy language." He chuckled as she eventually calmed down. He started to stroke her hair, kissing the top of her forehead as she started to softly cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a psycho bitch." She mumbled. Seth didn't even care about the outburst she just did. He knew that wasn't really her. It was hard for her with her still recovering from addiction. The voice told him to send her to rehab but she was making good progress so far. He didn't want her falling off the pedestal again.

"Hey, that's nothing. My mom is worse." He made a light joke to her as he wiped her eyes with his thumb, making her blink all adorably.

"I'm just not smart like you. You were always the good kid in school right? You always made good grades and you were smart and-"

"Shh." He told her as he held her in his arms, stroking her faded green hair.

It took awhile but she started to calm down. She wondered how long it will be before she acted up again. She was just glad to have Seth by her side to help her for the moment.

* * *

Seth and Cosmo stayed up for half the hour as they studied, while also eating the PB&J sandwiches, along with the Oreo cookies and milk. Seth helped her to study and helped her to focus on what were her biggest problems in her Algebra class. He was really good in Algebra and she was actually paying attention, wanting to learn how he did it so he gladly showed her over again. She bit her lip, looking at Seth in those reading glasses. They were sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"You know..Professor Rollins." She teased. "You look absolutely handsome in those glasses."

He smirked. "Thank you, my Tinkerbell. Now stop looking at me like that and try to work out the problems on your own."

"Well, I do have a problem." She winked as she opened her legs, her tight red shorts slightly revealing part of her G-string. Seth's breath hitched, looking at her as he slightly growled with lust.

"Don't fucking tease me, woman." He stared her down, intensely. "You know I will fuck you hard and make you forget about everything I just taught you."

"Well then you can teach me more new things, Professor Rollins." She seductively licked her lips.

"You know if we don't work on these problems..or in this case, if you don't get it right..I will have to punish you." He grinned evilly.

"So spank me, professor." She smirked.

"I won't eat your pussy anymore..and I know how much you like my tongue between those pink folds of yours." He whispered as he nibbled on your ear, and he spanked her round ass.

She crawled a little more to his lap as she slowly took off his glasses as he attacked her mouth, diving his tongue right into her oral depths, tugging onto his hair. They rolled on the floor as she twirled her fingers through his hair. However, she stopped when she noticed how his hair felt. It was the bleached blonde part to his hair that was starting to thin. Seth looked at her, panting a bit.

"What's wrong?" He sat on his knees. She sat up too, still stroking his hair.

"It's your hair. The blonde part of your hair is starting to thin." She noticed carefully.

"Um yeah. Leila always used different types of bleach in my hair and I've been doing it since."

"You know that's not good to use different types of bleach blonde dyes in your hair right? It can really damage your hair and a bald Sethie is not an adorable Sethie."

"You never know, I could pull it off." he wiggled his brows which made her giggle, but she lightly slapped his chest, knowing he was joking.

"Maybe so. But I prefer you with a thick full head of hair." She ran her fingers through his hair slowly and carefully. "Not only that, you wouldn't headbang anymore and I like it when you headbang with hair all over your face."

"Yeah. But all I have are the bleached dye chemicals and those are what I've always used." Seth shrugged as he sat up with her.

"Well you know, I make home made hair dye. Even permanent ones too. I can help you with yours if you let me." Cosmo smiled. "Why do you think my green hair gets so brighter? Even though I have to do it every two weeks, it doesn't break off my hair. It's because of the herbs that I use and they also help with my hair too."

Seth thought about it for a moment and he trusted Cosmo. "Sure why not?"

Cosmo grinned happily. "We can start right now actually. It's not that late so we have some time until maybe what, 2 or 3 o clock?"

"Well, I have to be at work tomorrow, sweetheart." He reminded her.

"Damn." She scoffed. "And I have school as well in the morning. You can come by my house in the afternoon and I'll have everything set up for you, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan. And you said home made right?"

"Yes, I did." She stood up as Seth stood up with her. "After all, I owe you for..helping me with school and everything. You've really helped me out."

"I have no problem with that, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow and maybe when we study again..we can uhh..well you can wear something more revealing." He wiggled his brows as she giggled.

"Maybe I will, Professor Rollins. Now get your slutty ass out my door."

She smacked his perfect butt as he hurried out the door and she closed it, feeling her panties go damp. However, she felt another shiver of awkwardness again.

"God, why do I feel so awkward when it comes to him? It's just talking dirty, Jesus." She scoffed as she went back to studying her notes again. She looked out the window to see that he was gone and something told her to pause her studying for a minute to go to her art room.

She had a special art piece to work on and to hopefully get rid of the awkwardness. Normally, she was so use to Seth and her talking dirty, but now the awkwardness was happening again and she wasn't sure why.


	16. A Little Slow Dancing

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

**Changing my name again, to Red Velvet Kiss-101**

**I don't own any songs/song lyrics as well. Credit to the owners**

After their hours went by, Cosmo had been able to complete her assignments and because of Seth's help, she did an amazing job on the homework. Of course, Cosmo felt she was lucky, since she guessed on the last few problems. She was even using Seth's guide to help her study better so she could understand the lessons taught in class. Cosmo was embarrassed but she had the short attention span of a ferret sometimes when it often came to certain classes that didn't reach her interest.

However, when she was in her art class, it was when she was filled with energy. She was working on a special art assignment, which was what the teacher instructed

_"Speak it from the heart, from what you want more than anything in this world, your true desire."_ The teacher told the class.

When Cosmo came home, she started working on a painting, one that she felt was from her heart as she started brainstorming for a minute. Her phone buzzed as she saw a text message from Dean Ambrose.

_Hey there, Ms. Valencia. What are you up to?-Ambrose_

She texted back as she used her brush to work the colors in to her painting.

_"I am working on a homework assignment.-Valencia_

She started swirling the colors in, mixing them all in as he texted back. She wiped the paint off her hands as she read the message

_Interesting. Can I be your homework?- Ambrose_

Cosmo chuckled as she texted back to the blue eyed goofball

_I don't think you can be. There would be a LOT of problems to fix, now don't you think ;)- Valencia._

***Beep***

_I Can be whatever you want, especially if it includes for you to get naked for me again. Speaking of that, you think I could get a pic?-Ambrose_

Cosmo smirked, knowing how horny Dean was right now. She wouldn't be her if she didn't tease.

_Honey, I only use my assets for good. You are a bad bad man.-Valencia_

***Beep***

_I know I'm bad. But I know you are a big girl, you can handle me.-Ambrose._

She chuckled again, loving this teasing convo between the two. It was only an innocent conversation, to which Dean loved to be naughty and a sex hound and she didn't mind that.

_Oh I know I can handle you. But its YOU that can't handle me. Deuces-Valencia._

She went back to working on her little project until she had gotten another buzzing call. She was annoyed because as an artist, it broke her concentration and she couldn't let any distractions mess her up.

She answered the phone, hoping that whoever it was, they would have to wait.

"Yes?" She said calmly, the annoyance clear in the voice.

"Damn, sorry Tinkerbell I didn't mean to bother you. Bad time?"

She relaxed, knowing it was Seth. She felt like shit though, her attitude towards him.

"No it had nothing to do with you. I'm sorry. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Just wanted to know if you are still going to be my hairdresser." he chuckled.

"Of course. I need to just work on a bit of my homework and then I'll make my special mixture."

"Wait, special mixture?" He was a little concerned.

"Don't worry, this won't break off your hair. It will actually help to grow your hair back. Just trust me." She assured him.

"Ok then. I have another hour at work so I'll be by there around, per say 5 or 6 o clock."

"Sounds perfect. I'm off until tomorrow so I'll see you soon." She smiled as she hung up the phone.

She worked another 25 minutes on her painting and took a break, deciding to do it tomorrow. The project wasn't due until Monday next week. She looked through the rest of her artwork and she saw one that she had kept buried for so long, one that she worked on a few days ago but never got around to finishing it completely. She bent down, removing the sheet covering it as she touched it lightly with her finger, sighing, looking at it.

She covered it back up as she went back upstairs to the kitchen so she can get the tools ready to do Seth's hair.

...

Seth came in about an hour ago, smelling lemons, rhubarb, honey, marigold flowers, horsetail and chamomile, and cider vinegar. It smelt sweet, yet a little bitter as well. But more sweet as he walked into the kitchen seeing Cosmo stir up the hair dye, adding the thick deep conditioner cream to it as she mixed it all in, of course after boiling one of the ingredients and then putting it through the strainer before she added the thick cream and what not, after she had let it cool down for a moment. Even though it was still natural, for effective results she had used a small bottle of hair bleach, but the color, herbs, honey and everything else was still mixed in together so it wouldn't be any damage. She did buy an extra box of regular blonde dye which was a non bleach, just for Plan B.

She didn't want to add too much to it They would make sure to do a test hair strand so that nothing else will go wrong.

She set it down as Seth was ready to sit down so she could put it in but she pulled him up by his hair, gently but firmly.

"To the sink, Ninja. We have to wash it first, you know that." She smirked.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Ok, I already knew that. It just smells so sweet."

"Well, you know you can't eat it, you jack butt." She said as they headed towards her sink, clean as she had washed dishes earlier before working on the dye. She had went to the hair store down the street and bought some shampoo that would help to wash out the dye. She felt it was better to start back to square one, instead of just adding more dye to the streaked hair already.

"Well, excuse me for having a sweet tooth." He wiggled his brows as she giggled, turning on the water to make sure it was warm. She had the water spray as she put a towel around Seth's neck, making him sit in the chair as she leaned his head back in the sink where the water was running as she started wetting his hair. She had made sure to read the contents of the Shampoo before she bought it for Seth. The last thing she wanted to do was add more damage to his hair than what there already was.

It was non color safe shampoo and it would help to wash the dye out of his hair. She wasn't sure if it was permanent but more than likely it was. She hoped that by washing a few times, it would help to get the blonde out of his hair.

She worked the shampoo into his hair as he sighed, not even caring that his fitted red shirt was getting wet.

"You sure you don't want another towel, Sethie? It's getting rather cold you know." She wiggled her brows as his nipples were showing through his shirt. Seth smirked at her.

"You would like that, now wouldn't you?" He smirked.

"Just offering the help, buddy." She shrugged as she worked her fingers into his soft hair.

"Thanks for doing this. Normally, Leila would just continue to bleach it once the color started to fade. That was all she would do."

"Well that was just stupid of her." She muttered, while also speaking in Latin. She didn't realize Seth was looking at her, chuckling. She had a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Umm..sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that-"

"Don't be. It was pretty stupid of her." He smiled. "But I have my best friend to help me now. Dean and Roman won't go anywhere near my hair."

Cosmo laughed. "Yes, although I wonder how Roman's hair gets so majestic and it grows so much. Makes me wonder what kind of shampoo he uses because its so soft."

"Are you saying that his hair is better than mines?" Seth pouted.

"Awww Sethie. You know I like your hair far more than anyone else. No need to be jelly."

"If I'm jelly, then you're peanut butter." He stuck his tongue out at her while he tickled her sides, making her laugh and losing her concentration on her hair.

"Stop making me laugh so we can get this done, two tone." She grinned as she started rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Unknown to him, the shampoo she had used on him, the one she bought from the store, it had a herb called horsetail mixed in it. It was a special herb to help the hair grow a little and to keep it healthy.

After she washed his hair a few more times, scrubbing the dye out, She applied the conditioner 30 minutes ago and rinsed it out. She helped Seth sit up a bit to dry his hair. He took off his wet shirt as he dried the rest of his hair. The blonde was no longer there as his hair was completely black. She ran her hands over his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"My dad always did this to my hair when I was little." She told him. "It said that it helped the hair to grow a little more."

Seth groaned as he felt his head relaxing, loving her fingers in his hair; They were gentle and had that touch that made him lessen anything that was on his mind.

She massaged his scalp a bit more as they listened to songs on the radio she had playing listening to Seth's favorite bands as they would play, loving the melodic rhythm and beat as she would liked it when he sang. Seth was a metal-head so he couldn't help it, and she didn't have a problem with it either. She was open to anything, even music so hearing his favorite bands playing had her falling in love with the songs as well. She was officially a Parkway Drive and a Day To Remember addict.

Soon it was another song playing and she jumped up, spooking Seth a bit.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I love this song!"

It was called "Suga Suga" By Baby Bash. She stopped massaging for a moment as she would spin and sway her hips around for a moment, loving the guitar playing in the background with Baby Bash rapping.

"Dance with me, Sethie." She beckoned her finger to him.

"I can't dance." He chuckled, watching her.

"You danced when we were at the pub the other time." She reminded him.

"Sweetheart, I was tipsy. I could have been wearing a bra and a sequined purse...and thank God I didn't." He shuddered.

"Aww come on..please.." She batted her eyes, pouting.

Seth sighed as he got up, taking her hands with his as he started to enjoy the song as well. He would slowly spin her around as she would sing to the lyrics with Frankie J.

_**"You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling**_

_**And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling**_

_**You got me lifted feeling so gifted**_

_**Sugar how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?**_

_**Suga suga how you get so fly?"**_

She would slowly twirl in her long pink skirt as Seth would hold her as they would dance. Cosmo felt so comfortable. Seth actually felt comfortable too, the feeling of Cosmo arms around him as she would hum the song.

It was within that moment, she smiled at him, their eyes looking at each other as the guitar was playing out the ending of the song. But it went to commercial as they talked about Medicad Products as they separated, feeling another awkward moment.

"Sorry..umm.."

"Don't worry about it. We were having fun." he chuckled. "Stop apologizing its no big deal anyway."

Seth seemed to blow it off like it was nothing so Cosmo decided to do the same. "Let's just work on your hair."

**2 HOURS LATER**

Seth's hair was finally done and it was back to his color, but with better effects, along with his hair looking better than it did before. They had tested the dye before they used it, but after applying it and then washing and then doing it a few more times, the results came out better.

She ran a comb through it slowly, making sure it went through as his hair was soft and smelt so sweet, not girly but you get the point.

She would use a special hair oil she had made and massaged his scalp, just so his hair would stay strong from breakage.

He looked at his hair and he smiled, impressed.

"I like it. Thanks, Tinkerbell." He gave her half a hug and she smiled a little.

They looked at the time as Seth knew he had to go to leave for work tomorrow. Cosmo helped him out the door as she nodded to him.

"Thanks Seth..for the dance. I've never really had a first dance before."

"What do you mean.." He asked.

"Um, nothing. Go. Go before it gets later." She pushed him out the door and closed it behind her. She wanted to bang her head on the side of the door.

"No, its just a stupid fantasy. Its not meant for people like me..people that are as mentally fucked up as me." She went over to clean up the mess of the hair products as she sat down in front of her school books, lighting a cigarette and drinking a glass of beer.

Seth went to his car, his hair still slightly wet but he knew he would have to rinse it under cool water again in 48 hours.

"What did she mean that she's never had a first anything.." he wondered as he drove home.


	17. A Painting Worth A Thousand Words

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

**-Red Velvet Kiss-101**

Cosmo didn't have class today, which was a relief to her but she was at work. Instead of doing the regular night shift, they would switch it up at random times, just to keep her on her toes. Her boss was luckily, understanding, knowing that she had school. So while Cosmo was on break, she would study in her Economics textbook, reading over the notes for the next quiz. The next test was online.

Cosmo had experienced withdrawals this morning but so far, she was learning to handle them a little better.

As she was highlighting the things she needed to learn, she heard her name being called.

"COSMO! BABY!" She heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up and sighed; It was Justin.

Justin was wearing a regular white wife beater and some baggy denim jeans. He looked as though he hadn't gotten enough sleep, partying all night as he grinned goofily at Cosmo.

"Heyy there, Fairy Berry." He chuckled. Cosmo rolled her eyes.

"Not right now Justin." She mumbled as she was trying to read her textbook.

"Awe come on Cosmo. Can't we talk like we use to?" He pouted.

"Justin, I'm just trying to study. Now if you want a drink or a slice of Pizza, you are going to have to go to somebody else, alright? I'm on break. This is what I'm doing on a break. Whne I'm on a break, it means I don't want to be bothered." She closed her book, unable to concentrate. She decided to leave out the backdoor to get some fresh air, but Justin followed her.

"Cosmo wait a minute." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to talk to you but all you do is ignore me."

"There's a reason why I ignore you. I shouldn't have to explain myself."

"And I'm not saying that you do."

Cosmo crossed her arms, raising a brow. "Go on and make it quick. You're wasting 5 minutes of my time already."

"Listen. I know I fucked up badly. I may seem drunk a lil right now, but I'm tryna change. I'm even working on getting a new job and I won't even gamble as much anymore."

"Justin, you have-"

"I know that but I'm working on it. I won't spend all our rent and bill money on weed anymore. I just miss you Cosmo. We use to have so much fun and get high together. Don't you want that back again? Where we would lay on the floor, high out of our minds and just not care about anything else? Don't you want to just forget the reality world for a minute, just like we use to do?"

Justin pulled out a small bag of white powder, grinning. Cosmo felt her heart beating, her temptation right in her face.

"You know this would take us to the moon, remember?" He waved it around in her face. "Let's have fun again Cosmo. Let's have that old thing back."

Cosmo felt her palms sweating and her nerves shaking. "I-I gotta go, alright? Just leave me alone." She walked away.

"Cosmo? Cosmo? Damn it, chick." He groaned exasperated.

She went into the women's bathroom as she splashed some cold water on her face. The substance, the coke he still had was right in front of her, her mind telling her to take it, a part of her wanting to own it. But she shook her head, no.

"I won't do it. I don't need it anymore. I-I'm better than that." She splashed more water on her face before she grabbed a paper towel to dry her face.

"I'm better than that. I'm strong. I don't need it." She kept telling herself as she left the restroom to get clocked in back to work.

However, she wasn't sure if she was believing it herself. She wasn't sure if she was even strong enough to handle the temptation on her own.

**...**

Seth was at work as he was helping someone with a new exercise. He thought about expanding the business, maybe having his own Cross Fits center, wanting more than what he was making. he wanted to have his own business and the 9-5 thing wasn't working for him, even if it was good money. He wanted to have his own hours and he knew Ambrose wanted the same thing too.

Speaking of Ambrose, he was over at the corner, drinking a water bottle, flirting with a busty blonde with green eyes. She blew him a kiss as she wrote her number down on the palm of his hand.

"Call me baby." She purred before she walked off to head to the shower. Dean smirked, looking at the number.

"Hey, what's going on?" Seth decided to be nosy.

"Busty blonde just came over to me, wanting some help with certain exercise "routines" if you catch my drift." He did air-quotes on "routines". Seth shook his head, laughing.

"You know she's married right? Did you see that ring on her finger?" He mentioned.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me, so why should that stop me?" He smirked and Seth and him did a high five, as Dean thought about calling the blonde for a one night fuck.

They went to the back of the locker rooms for a shower, sweating like crazy after working out themselves and with helping the other members as they taught them new moves from Martial Arts, Wrestling, and then helping them with new exercise equipment.

"So, how's little Cosmo doing?" Dean peeled off his shirt, tossing it aside to grab a white towel from the rack.

"She's doing good actually." Seth took off his shirt. "She's been having a little trouble, with school but she's smart so I know she'll be ok."

Even though Dean was his best friend, he wouldn't tell him about Cosmo's previous drug problem. He swore not to tell anyone unless she decided for herself. Seth pressed her to tell Skylar or her father, but Cosmo would never budge, always afraid of being judged. He knew he shouldn't pressure her. It was all one step at a time for her.

"What is she up to?" Dean questioned again.

"She's probably at school or work. Why does that concern you?" Seth was a little suspicious as to why Dean was all of a sudden wondering about Cosmo. It was true they all had group sex at the club and back at her house, but normally Dean wouldn't care about any of the girls. In fact, he forgot half of their names and it was only three, and they were all drunk.

And another thing as well: Dean Ambrose was a man whore.

"It's no big deal. Just asking is all, don't be so uptight, man." Dean said in defense. "I was just asking is all. Cosmo is my friend too."

"Yeah I get that. But it just seems like you are doing a little more than that." Seth furrowed his brows.

Dean sighed. "I'm not. Look, I was just asking. I get you two are fucking and all but you aren't dating. What does that even matter?"

"It matter because she is still my friend. Don't start it, Ambrose, I'm not trying to start shit but I also know how you are as well."

"Look" Dean sighed in defeat, as he didn't want to argue with his best friend, his brother. "I just asked is all because I wanted all of us to hang out again. You are like my brother and I know you two are close, but don't get so emotional about it. It's the rules right? Friends with Benefits."

Seth agreed, not letting his emotions overwhelm him. Cosmo and him were nothing more than fuck buddies and that was the bottom line. After all, the rave was fun and the group sex was fucking amazing. He didn't want to jump in a relationship no time soon and I know Cosmo didn't either. If they had any emotions within this, they could end it right then and there.

"You're right." Seth nodded. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to get an attitude with you."

"It's fine man, I know how much you care about her." Dean understood. "Just don't get all Lifetime on me. We're bros but don't do the whole "Young and The restless" Crap."

Seth laughed, punching Dean in the arm before they hit the shower stalls. "Fuck off, Ambrose."

Dean shrugged. "I've said worse." He chuckled. "Ask Roman."

However, even though he let the situation go, Seth just didn't trust Dean around Cosmo. He hate to say it because Dean was family to him and they were best friends, but sometimes, Dean could be trouble when he doesn't have a clear head on his shoulders often, especially when partying.

He just hoped he was wrong.

**...**

Cosmo sat in the park, taking Muffin for a walk, hopefully clearing her head of what happened at work. She was glad she was off early in the afternoon so she could play with her adorable pup, clearing her mind of Justin and the substance.

As she sat on the bench, she started drawing for a while. She looked across the lake to see a couple together, laughing and joking and then kissing each other as the brunette haired woman would wrap her arms around her man, who had jet black hair. She wanted to puke but instead, she smiled at how in love they were, how happy they were.

_"Love is a dangerous emotion. It's not made for everyone..."_ She remembered her father saying.

She would close her eyes as she remembered her father one time, on the sofa, nursing his glass of Bourbon on the rocks after him and Natalie got into another vicious argument, with her slamming the door leaving.

"Love and Romance..all bullshit" She heard him say as she would watch her father throw the wedding album into the fireplace. She was 11 years old at the time but she could tell how much her father was hurting.

She opened her eyes and sighed as Muffin looked up at her with concern. Cosmo smiled as she rubbed her furry head.

"Mama's ok sweetheart. Don't worry about me. Do you wanna play fetch again?" She asked her as she got up from the bench, ready to play with them.

"We'll play with Kevin later when Seth comes by, alright?" She smiled. Since her and Seth were going to be busy tomorrow, helping Skylar and Roman with a charity event organization for the children with disabilities, she decided she might as well have some one on one time with her Muffin, even though her attention kept diverting back to the couple, who were walking hand in hand, their fingers intertwining with each other.

* * *

There was a thunderstorm and it was later that evening that Seth and Cosmo were playing Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe on the Xbox 360, while eating Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches and having some bottles of Lemon Twist Ice tea drinks as they sat on the floor of the living room. Well Seth only had a regular beer, but Cosmo had the Lemon Twist drink, munching on the sandwich while Kevin and Muffin were both sleeping on the little dog bed, not disturbed by the crackling of lightening.

Seth was practically kicking Cosmo's ass but she was able to get some retribution in the end and smiled when Seth lost. He rolled his eyes, being disgruntled.

"Aww come on Seth, you can't be a sore loser now." She pinched his cheeks.

"Mehhh don't touch me woman!" He would smack her hand away but then he wound up laughing.

"It just proves who the best really is." She grinned.

"You got lucky, alright? I wouldn't say the best but uhh you were ok. I'll give you points for that." He sipped the rest of his beer.

"Just admit it: I'm bad." She teased him.

"Don't push me, Tinkerbell. I'll spank you." He teased right back.

"Oh whatevs. Not like I'll be complaining." She winked.

"Best 6 out of 10 or whatever. Let's just start the match over again." He grabbed the controller, hitting the Start button.

However the lights went out, and it caused a blackout, shutting all the electricity off.

"Damn it." She hissed. "I really don't like thunderstorms sometimes."

"It's ok, Tinkerbell." Seth stood up. "There should be an power outbox downstairs in the basement. I can go find the switch."

"Ok. I'll grab some flashlights. There should be some in my bedroom." She suggested as she went into the hallway, up the small steps to retrieve them. "I hate the dark, you know."

"I know, sweetheart." He headed down to the basement.

Seth went down to the basement, where her special art room was, looking for the outbox. After searching for a brief moment, he found it on the wall and looking through the switches, he found the right one and turned it on, all the lights turning back on and he could hear the TV upstairs.

As he was about to head back upstairs, he hit his leg over what seemed to be a stack, covered by a sheet, knocking a few of them over.

"Crap. Cosmo is going to kick my ass." He bent down to put them back up, going at them in order. His wandering eye couldn't help but to look more at her paintings. He already knew she was an incredible artist but one really caught his attention.

He looked at the painting of a couple, with a woman with brown hair, flowers decorated around her head as a crown as she held a man in his arms, the background of dark and baby blue colors of the ocean, matching with the sky and the ocean as it looked so realistic, with the rainbow in the vision. It was a woman who looked to be happy and in the arms of someone she trusted

Seth went through another painting and it was of a couple, walking down the street on a rainy day, holding hands as the man kissed her.

One that struck his attention of all, was a heart, except with the designs of roses of each different color. There were more paintings like this and another one that he mostly liked: A couple in the forest, glowing fireflies around them as they held hands, watching the lake as the moon shined brightly with the twinkling stars.

"Hey Seth, thanks for turning the light.." She faded off when she saw him looking at her paintings. A part of her wanted to cuss him out but at the same time, he was curious and well..Seth wouldn't be Seth if he wasn't intrigued.

She remembered doing those paintings and it made her sad as she walked over to them, looking at them with him. Seth's eyes widened.

"Cosmo, I-" Seth held his hands in defense but Cosmo silenced him, telling him to relax.

"Shield's down. It's ok. I'm not mad." She looked at them, sitting down on the floor. "I never really showed these to anyone, you know?"

It was an unusual silence as she looked at them.

"That's my favorite one. The one with the heart made of roses..well rosepetals that I had in my garden. I actually used Lifesaver Candies and Sprinkles to make this one, with the paint of course. The rest was just random." She shrugged. "Can I..confess something to you..and you promise not to laugh?"

"Of course, sweetie. I wouldn't laugh at you anyway." He gave her a small smile, reassuring her that.

"...I've never really had a valentine before. When I was in middle school, before I was homeless and before the fire; I would always see the kids sharing those little cards with the candy. It didn't really bother me because I was like, "Why the hell should I care? We are in middle school and I have my whole life ahead of me, you know?"

Seth nodded, listening to her.

"I guess overtime, you know how everyone is saying "Fuck Valentines Day and all that bull, because Romance sucks and blah blah blah..." She twiddled with her thumbs before she continued. "I guess a part of me felt jealous. I'm not trying to sound desperate or anything, because I'm not. Maybe I wished Justin would have done something nice like buy me a card or something but..I was so jealous of the other couples. I know Valentines Day isn't a real holiday but even if it never existed...a part of me wanted to know what it felt like to be romanced."

She sighed, putting the paintings back on the rack. "But hey, we're not in the movies, we're in the real world right? Stuff like that belongs in the Cinema. It's not made for people like me, and I'm cool with that." She smiled happily.

But Seth wasn't stupid; He knew behind that smile was a tinge of sadness

"Can we just go upstairs and finish our game before you have to go home? We have to get ready tomorrow for the Charity Funding Event tomorrow night."

"Right." He nodded. "I'll be up in a minute."

She nodded as she grabbed the flashlights, heading back upstairs. Seth peeked under the sheets one more time and he used his Iphone to snap a picture of a certain painting she did and he saved it before heading back upstairs.

**...**

Later that evening, him and Kevin were home as Seth laid in bed, after having a shower. He went through his contacts phone as he dialed in Naomi's number; Jimmy Usos's wife.

It rang a few times until she picked up.

"Hey Seth, is everything alright?" She asked.

"I umm..I need for you to do me a quick favor." He asked her as he sat up on the bed. "I need for you and Jimmy to take place tomorrow for the Charity function. I know there is suppose to be a speech given and a special song to be sung for the kids talent show, but I just need your help and Jimmy's help with this."

It was silent for a few minutes until he heard Naomi again.

"Sure, we can help you out, Ninja." She smiled through the phone. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"You could say I'm on a mission and I'm plotting. Just trust me on that." he told her.

"Ok, I won't question it. You want me to handle Skylar and Roman, let them know."

"Yeah. You can tell them that something came up. Nothing personal." He said.

"Alright then. I won't be detective anymore." She chuckled. "Don't worry, me and Jimmy, we'll have this covered alright?"

"Thank you." He told her.

They both hung up as Seth turned off the light, falling asleep as the wheels were turning in his mind for a plan he was working on.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty y'all. Our Ninja is definitely up to something ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	18. Cosmo's First Time To Romance

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

**Unfortunately, My internet has been cut off so I don't know when I'll be updating. Hopefully it will be back on sooner than later. Much love to you. **

**-Red Velvet Kiss-101**

Cosmo was at lunch and she was eating her Chipotle Burrito Bowl with Chicken and Rice, reviewing over some notes she had for an upcoming test. She won't lie, the tests were always getting on her nerves, especially when half the time, she had no idea what the hell the teachers were talking about. But at the same time, it was better than dealing with her confrontation with Justin yesterday, especially when he offered her the drugs.

She felt a slight shiver of worry, knowing that a part of her was close to getting high again and she felt thats not what she needed. Not anymore.

"I really need to get my head on straight and focused." She told herself as she went over her notes before she had to get ready for tonight.

Tonight was the Annual Children's Funding For Disabilities. Skylar had asked her if she would teach them a dance and Seth would do the opening speech in pertaining to tonight. Cosmo had also been working on a new dress she had made too. It was a sweetheart neckline strap white beaded and sequin gown. Her nails were going to be light pink and she was wearing a gold spiral arm bracelet and two other jeweled bracelets as well, one that had a snake design. Her earrings were moon shaped studs and she was wearing a thin gold headband, decorated with small gold leaves.

Then she decided that this morning, she was going to have her hair in cotton candy color. She would still wear the special green jewel necklace; One that she would never take off, even if it wouldn't match with her outfit tonight. She finished reading her English book and highlighted the events, as it was part of her assignment, as she had to get back to class.

**...**

At the same time, Seth was able to call a few friends of his while he was laying out his black tux and matching tie. The phone rang a few times until he was able to get a hold of one of them, he knew would be helpful for tonight.

"Hey man..yeah I need for you to do something and to be honest, you kind of owe me." He chuckled as Kevin hopped up on the bed.

"It's for a special friend of mine." He explained a little bit.

After talking with him a few times, Seth was able to make sure that the surprise would go well. He hung up the phone as he looked at the picture he snapped on his Iphone; One of Cosmo's paintings.

"You're in for a surprise, Tinkerbell." He chuckled to himself.

Speaking of his best friend, his phone rang and it was Cosmo indeed. He hit the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey there, Tinker." He joked.

"Hey there. Umm, I tried to call Skylar but I think she's at work. I'm trying to get the directions for where the Charity Funding will take place and I don't know where-"

"Don't worry. I have the directions." He told her.

He texted her the wrong address on purpose, hoping she would buy it.

"Ok, thanks Seth." She smiled.

"No problem. Are you getting a ride tonight?" he asked, knowing that she doesn't have transportation yet.

"Yeah, I'll be catching a cab. I'll be fine, trust me." She grinned.

"Alright then, see you soon."

"Oh wait. You want to see the color of my new hair?" She giggled.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged.

A few minutes later a beep came to his phone and there was Cosmo, with a small tinge of green on the end tips of her hair, but most of it was a cotton candy color. He chuckled.

"Looks like I'll need to find a new nickname for you, now will I, pink girl?"

Unknown to him, Cosmo blushed for a brief second before she cleared her throat, continuing to speak.

"'I'd just figure to go for something more..entertaining you would way. A little more "out there" as they would say." She explained.

"No need for anything else. I think it looks great. So I'll see you tonight there and be careful alright?" He replied.

"Don't worry, I will. Talk to you later, dude."

"Alright then. See you soon"

They both hung up and then Seth called his friend and they talked about the plan, setting it up.

"Alright so it should give us about an hour or so to get ready before 8. I'll be there around 7:30 to help with the rest. By that point, Cosmo should be there and we should be done by now."

After Seth talked to him for a few minutes, he hung up and Kevin had a confused look on his face, to which Seth just laughed as he went to take a shower to get himself ready for tonight. Cosmo wouldn't even know what hit her.

* * *

_**LATER THAT EVENING...**_

Cosmo had been in the cab for about an hour and she was getting pissed with how the meter was going up. It's not that she didn't have enough money, but she just hoped she wasn't late. She was suppose to be teaching a dance and she was sure she missed half the hour of the Charity Event.

"Ok miss, we're here." The man told Cosmo.

Cosmo scrunched her face up, confused as she looked out the car window; It didn't look like a building, but more like a forest.

"Um, sir. Are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't look anything like the charity event." She told him.

The man puffed his cigar and tossed it in the ashtray. "That's the address lady. Now am I getting my money or what?"

Cosmo sighed, exasperated as she fished out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to him as she stepped out of the cab. She was in her glitter heels as she looked within the dark area of where she could be. She immediately got pissed with Seth.

"I swear I'm going to kick his bunny ass!" She hissed as she continued to search for a building. She dialed up Seth's number and it rang a few times. He picked up and she was ready to tear his ass a new one.

"Before you start to tear my eyes out, just walk a little more and you will see a trail. Then You'll find me." Seth then hung up, not even giving Cosmo a chance to speak.

She mumbled as she did what he said, walking for a brief moment before she was stopped by a path, and on each side was little glowing lights, twinkling.

She went down the steps which the lights were glowing on each side, as she heard a few crickets chirping a little. It was a nice little scenery.

As she continued to walk down the path, she gasped in awe and surprise; The path of lights led her to a nice little cottage cabin and the tree branches were also decorated in lights as well. There was a pond nearby with a small waterfall, but she was mostly stunned by the scenery of it all: There were glowing laterns hanging off the branches lights and close by, was the modern but beautiful cabin that was overlooking the lake on the other side.

What surprised her the most was that Seth came out from in the woods, looking very handsome in his black suit and tie, his hair pulled in a low ponytail, his chocolate brown eyes looking into her blue orbs as he smiled at her. Cosmo was still speechless by the scenery that was in front of her.

"Se-Seth..what..oh my god.." She was still in awe, her eyes drinking it all in.

"You do look very stunning tonight.." He smiled as he gave her a dark green rose as she took it. "By the way, those green roses are very hard to find."

Cosmo giggled but she was trying to find the words to even speak. "Seth..what did you do.."

Seth took her hand as he kissed it. "Well..let's just say that I want to give you a tour..a feel of what you've always wanted, even if it is for the night." He explained, gathering up all his courage before he continued. "I know you said that you've never had a romantic experience before..so I decided to use one of your paintings to help give me an idea. You could say it gave me quite an inspiration." He wiggled his brows as she blushed.

Cosmo's eyes widened for a moment. "Wait! What about the charity-"

"It's already been handled. Skylar and Roman have the situation taken care of. So now, there is no more excuses tonight..if you are ready, I can give you what you've always dreamed about."

Cosmo never thought she would have agreed to this, but he went through all this trouble and it was so beautiful, with the stars bright into the dark night, she let him take her hand as they walked to a path at the back of the cabin where there was a bed of petals floating in the water of another pond as they walked over it to where a dinner table was, covered with a red cloth and two meals prepared; It was grilled chicken with cream sauce, mixed in with a few spices and some wild rice and vegetables and for dessert; Chocolate and fresh strawberries

Cosmo sat down, as did Seth as they started to eat. "How did I do with the chicken?"

"It tastes amazing. I am a bit of a vegetarian but this is..wow." She confessed, blushing. "I hope the animals forgive me."

"Don't worry. It's not like you go crazy with meat, I know that for sure." He chuckled as he brought out to champagne glasses and he added a few strawberries to her glass before pouring in the white wine.

"Well, I don't hate meat. It's just that I know some meat products are bad and the last time, I was really young and went to my middle school cookout. This burger I ate had me in the hospital for two whole days. It was later found out to be food poisoning because one of my teachers were lazy and decided to go to a takeout instead of going to the damn market, but I learned to eat less meat from now on. But I soo crave a double bacon cheeseburger sometimes." She whined as Seth chuckled at her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"You can be really adorable, you know that?"

"I try my best." She continued to eat, twirling her hair shyly between her fingers.

They continued to talk a little more as they would continue to eat, basically with Seth listening to whatever was on Cosmo's mind. Cosmo has never even felt so much attention on her like that before and it made her feel so bubbly...even special perhaps.

She sipped some wine, as the fruit would touch her taste buds, having her moan with delight.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth, sweetheart." Seth whispered as he sat close to her.

She slowly opened her pink lips, with her eyes closed, nervous as Seth pulled out three marble dish plates from under the table; One had her favorite ice cream: Peach and Raspberry ice cream. The second tray had strawberries and chocolates, with a bowl of whipped cream and a peeled banana. The third tray had some spicy shrimp with some sauce.

"Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart." He told her as she nodded. This was something entirely new to her. Normally if her eyes were closed, she would be on her knees, giving head. Instead, Seth told her to open her lips slightly as she could taste the sweetest plucked ripe fruit of a strawberry as she bit down on it, loving how it tasted.. Then he fed her a spoon of the ice cream and she licked her lips, licking her pink lips of the rich cream.

"I also notice you still have some green on." He looked at her necklace. She smiled, eyes still closed.

"Green is me, Sethie." She blushed again.

He would switch to the strawberries and chocolate and then the ice cream, as she would taste different flavors of all the appetizers and desserts he was giving her. He dipped the shrimp into the sauce as she would bite into it, moaning at the taste as the spice would make her taste buds tingle.

What she loved the most was when he fed her the banana with the whipped cream on it. He fed her slowly, taking his time as she was enjoying herself. She could hardly contain her excitement but forced herself to relax, to enjoy the time and attention Seth was showering her with.

Seth would then rub some of the ice cream on her bottom lip as he would kiss her softly. She grabbed the back of his head, pushing the kiss in deep but he pulled away, a smirk crossing his face.

"Not yet. We have all the time tonight, angel." He said as he stood her up. "Drink the rest of your wine."

She opened her eyes as she drank the rest of her wine, swallowing the sweet alcohol down her throat, trying to calm her nerves. Seth was definitely going on a different level tonight and she was anxious as to what he would do next.

Seth and her sat down on the soft grass, near the pond of flower petals. He helped to take her heels off as she would put her feet into the warm water, rocking her feet back in forth, the petals swimming around her ankles.

Seth took her right foot in his lap as he massaged it. Cosmo blushed again from this action, never expecting this from Seth, or any man she has ever been with.

_"I really must have missed out.."_ She thought to herself. Seth would work his hands into her foot, massaging her calf and her ankle, as Cosmo moaned a little, loving the way her foot was being rubbed.

As Seth would continue to rub her foot, trailing his hand up to her leg and then back down to her foot. Cosmo would reach her hand up to his hair and then run her fingers through a hair strand that came out the ponytail.

Seth couldn't stop looking at her; How her light blue eyes were twinkling and how perfect she looked, her cotton candy pink her, blowing into the cool breeze that was going by. She looked beautiful tonight and the night was not over yet. It was still young and he had more plans for her.

Seth did her other foot and she moaned, loving the way his hands felt as they would work up to her calf and then to her ankles, as so much tension was being released.

After a while of enjoying the quietness of the forest, the decorated lights still shining, but the moon and stars were overshadowing them all, Seth took her hand, helping her to stand up. He would bend down slightly, kissing her pink lips as she would slowly wrap her arms around his waist, and up his back. Seth slowly took in her bottom lip, gently nibbling it as she gasped. A smile curved on his lips, loving the sound that came from her.

He took her hand as they walked away from the table and the pond.

"Wh-Where are we going Seth.." She asked nervously as she carried her heels in her hand.

"You'll see, sweetheart." He winked at her as they headed into the cabin

As they stepped foot inside, Cosmo gasped in awe, the romantic scene before her; There was a trail of red rosepetals with each small candle lit, which led to the queen sized bedroom.

"Seth...I..I.." She stuttered gently but Seth only kissed her cheek, her eyes looking up at him, no words coming from her mouth at the beauty of what was there.

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe you did this. I don't even know how I can repay-" Seth interrupted her.

"You don't have to do anything, sweetheart. I want to do this. I want you to remember this, the way you should have been treated all those years."

Cosmo swallowed hard, almost fighting back tears at how he sounded so genuine and warm. She was so use to being laid on her back, a quick "roll in the hay" and then a smoke and then falling asleep. However, this was different; This was like a gift she had waited so long to get on her birthday or a Christmas. This was much bigger than that. And even though they were friends, the fact that he went through all this trouble to give her a taste of this special night, had her blue eyes filled with tears of joy.

She wiped a tear away, smiling at him, but her nerves were really shaking up inside. As if Seth could sense it, he took Cosmo by the hand again as they would go right into the bedroom, the petals spreading all around. She sat down, looking at her hands

Seth tilted her chin up with his index finger as she looked at his chocolate eyes, loving how shy she was for the first time. She was always bold in the bedroom but this was a new Cosmo he was seeing, and he felt special to see that side of her.

"Seth..I..I've never really.."

"I had a feeling." He whispered. "That's why I want to show you that its different."

"I..I don't want to mess up. I don't want to make myself look stupid in front of you and well..I really don't know how." She confessed, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I've always been use to the sex part...with any man for that matter."

"Shh.." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Just don't think baby. All you have to do is feel. Just feel me; Let yourself go for this moment. Do it for yourself."

Her eyes were half lidded, as Seth would lean in, lightly kissing her pink lips. Seth slowly dominated the kiss, his tongue sliding into the folds of her oral depths as Cosmo would mimic his actions, her tongue almost quickly trying to force a make out but with Seth in control, he helped her to slow down, to enjoy this moment for the night.

Cosmo nervously reached her hand up to his low ponytail as she would pull out the elastic and run her hand through his hair gently.

Seth would take her hand that was running through his hair and he would kiss her fingertips and then her palm as she blushed furiously. He would kiss her wrist as Cosmo closed her eyes.

"No, keep them open for me." He gently commanded. "I want to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

"O-Ok." She mumbled a bit.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I know you're nervous, but there's no need. You know that you can trust me."

"I do..I do trust you. I just never had-"

"I notice how much your pink lips move alot when you talk." He teased gently. "Why don't I fix that problem? The only sounds I want to hear are those sweet gasps you do. As I've said, don't think: Just feel me, gorgeous."

Seth went back to her lips, gently kissing her as they would lay back on the queen sized bed, with the white sheets and comforter.

"As beautiful as that dress is on you, it's holding you back." He whispered seductively, while her heart was beating.

"Please Seth.." She begged quietly, and Seth knew what she meant; What she wanted from him more than anything at this moment.

As Cosmo would sit up, Seth would pull her long pink hair to the side as his lips would go to her neck, kissing it so slowly as he would find the zipper to the back of her dress. He would slowly pull it down as he would also remove the straps off her shoulders.

He was sitting behind her as he was feathering kisses up her beck and to her shoulder, as she closed her eyes, moaning. Cosmo stopped for a moment as she would get up, taking up all her courage before she would remove the rest of her dress as it pooled around her ankles.

"Stunning..beautiful.." He said hoarsely, looking at all of her. He never really took the time too when they first had sex, but this was something else.

The only thing Cosmo had on was a pair of silk black panties. Cosmo took his hand as she would help him remove his black tie and his black jacket as he would unbutton his shirt. During that time though, they continued to kiss slowly, yet yearning for each other, with Seth guiding her through it. His fingers danced in her hair as he deepened the kiss into her mouth as she moaned.

"Seth." She whispered as she continued to kiss him, her arms would gently wrap around his neck as they would fall back on the bed.

He removed the rest of his dress shirt as he would slowly get on top of her. He would leave trail of his kisses on her neck, gently going to her collarbone, licking it lightly as she felt her nipples tighten from the sensation, the pleasure that was curling up inside of her.

His tongue would go to her nipples as he would slowly lick them, his lips latching on them, sucking the rosy pink tips, loving how she would run her fingers through his hair as she would moan, shaking under him slowly. Her pussy was getting damp and Seth would continue to make love to her nipples, but his fingers would rub her swollen clit that was engorged inside her panties.

Seth would massage the outside of her clit, loving the sounds of whimpers and gasps coming from her. He would run his tongue between her breasts next, trailing it down to her stomach, kissing it all around as she giggled a bit, as Seth looked at her, smiling as his thumb would graze on the hard peaks of her nipples.

He then hooked his thumbs on her panties as he would slowly slide them down as she raised her hips to help him. He was kneeling on the bed, her knees bent but open for him as he was between them.

He raised her foot as he would kiss her decorated green and gold polished toes, each at a time before going to her ankle, and then her other. He went back to the first ankle, trailing kisses up her leg and down to her knee as Cosmo shivered, grabbing the fists of sheets in her hands. Seth pushed her leg back as his head would dip down to her pussy, loving how dripping wet she was as he would lick it up on his tongue. The first cry that came to her was of bliss. He smiled as he continued to lick up her slit, rubbing his tongue over her delicate folds. He would continue to do this for a few more minutes, holding her down firmly as he licked, nibbled and pressed his tongue on her clit. She whimpered, as she was starting to sweat. She wanted to touch him, she wanted him inside of her.

"Seth..Oh my god that feels good..Seth..AHH Nahhgh.." She moaned, unable to speak clearly from his tongue working on her sweet treasure. The friction from his beard tickled her thighs but was enough to send her to that edge, or at least close to it

She felt the first digit rubbing on her clit as his index finger rubbed on it slowly, but still licking her juices as they dripped from her entrance. She was biting on her fingers as Seth would start to speed up his tongue fucking a bit.

"Seth..I..I can't..Seth.." She moaned loudly, her body was thrashing a bit, bouncing on the bed a few times. "Please Seth..Oh my god.."

Seth licked her one more time as he sat up licking his lips, a smile on his face as he went over to kiss her, as she tasted herself.

Cosmo was panting heavily, her breath was coming up shortly as her chest was rising up and down, the look in her eyes of need, wanting him.

Seth went to unzip his pants as she sat up to help him, as they would pull it down, as he was only in his boxers.

Cosmo would wrap her hands around his length that was poking out from the opening of his boxers as she would stroke him, loving how he felt as Seth would moan low in his throat. She worked her hand up and down on his length as it would grow steadily. She used her thumb to rub the head as pre cum would drip from the side. She licked it off her thumb, smiling at him.

As she bent to give him some head, Seth stopped her. As much as he wouldn't mind her warm mouth pleasuring him, tonight wasn't about him.

"As much as I don't mind that, this is all about you tonight. Lie back for me sweetheart." He cupped her chin, kissing her again as he would taste himself a little bit, but it was all thrilling, especially for her as she moaned, loving how much time he was taking to give her the consuming pleasure that was in store for her, the new heights that it would bring to her.

Seth had tore off the wrapper to the condom as he would slip it on his cock. Cosmo laid back on the pillows but she was still showing signs of nervousness. She was really afraid and this was surprising, even to herself.

"It's ok sweetheart. " He kissed the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them, smiling.

"Seth..I want you..take me.." She whispered as she planted another kiss on him.

Seth positioned himself as she opened her legs as he slid inside of her, both of them moaning at the skin contact as he was intruding inside of her. Cosmo wrapped her arms around his body as she was slowly getting use to the size. It all felt so different to her.

"Move..please.." She whispered as she kissed his shoulder.

Seth started to work his hips, going agonizingly slow as Cosmo would work with the rhythm. Seth pushed himself deeper inside of her as she started to match with his movements. Seth kissed her, his tongue passionately working inside her mouth as she could feel him going in and out of her, her body quaking from his touch as he would run his calloused hands up and down her body, up her soft back, as Cosmo would moan, feeling him, as he would plant kisses on her neck as they both moved in a steady rhythm.

"Very beautiful. Never forget that, sweetheart." he whispered as he went deeper inside of her, making her cry out to him. She moaned over and over, her words completely gibberish but her eyes closed tightly, her walls tightening around his shaft as he worked himself over and over inside of her, her hands trailing down to his toned butt as she pushed himself more inside of her, her eyes filling with tears, the pleasure all building up for her.

They locked eye contact for the first time as their bodies were covered in sweat.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, beautiful." He whispered as he jaw clenched as his movements were slowly starting to increase.

As she did what he told her, it was starting to grow intense as he sped up a little bit. Her cries onto his shoulder and her hands buried into his hair were enough to drive them both crazy; The way his nails would dig into her back and the way her hands would squeeze on his biceps was enough to make them both lose control.

Cosmo was always the one in control, but this time she wasn't and neither was he; They were both losing it together and it was something that they didn't want to stop.

"Seth..I'm... Seth.." She panted, moaning louder, her back was arched as Seth held her in his harms, his skin slapping against hers as he pumped a little faster and harder.

"Cum for me, Gorgeous. Let me hear that sound." He gritted his teeth, whispering, unable to control his orgasm. He forced himself to hold on as he would not cum first before she did. In fact, he wanted her to cum at the same time he did.

"Seth..I'm cumming." She whimpered, her nails digging further onto his back as he placed more kisses on her skin, right on her collarbone and on her neck.

For that moment, Seth started to pick up the pace a bit as he did a few more thrusts before she screamed. He pushed inside of her one last time before they reached their climax; In that point, their orgasm came in, crashing on them both as Seth had his seed shot inside the plastic rubber while she came on his cock.

Cosmo couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop moaning as her orgasm shook her violently. Her face was buried into his neck, licking that bead of sweat as she would plant soft kisses on his skin. She blinked her eyes, as she cupped his face. Seth looked into her eyes deeply as he kissed her, loving that look on her face.

She looked at him, a tear fallen from her eye as Seth would brush it away with his thumb. They kissed one more time as they would pull away, only this time, Cosmo laid on his chest as they were wrapped around the blankets as Seth laid up against the headboard of the bed. He had poured them both another glass of champagne he had on the nightstand as she took her flute, sipping it as the bubbles tickled her nose, making her giggle.

From that point, Cosmo didn't even finish her champagne and neither did Seth as they fell asleep, with the stars shining brightly into the midnight sky.

* * *

Cosmo slowly opened her eyes, waking up to a new day as Seth was still asleep. She was laying on his chest as she stroked the small hairs on his chest, looking so beautiful as he slept. She wrapped her blanket around her body as she would gently touch his face. He slowly woke up, his brown eyes gazing at her body.

Seth really believed she was the most beautiful woman he has ever known, and he wasn't just talking about last night

Cosmo felt so special that night, so different. It was the most intense passionate experience she had ever been through. She had been made love to for the first time, and it felt so beautiful to her.

"Seth.." She whispered as she touched his hand.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked, kissing her hand.

She bent down as she kissed his lips, lightly, pecking them.

"Thank you..."


	19. The Artistic Lesson

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

It had been two days ago since Cosmo and Seth made love for the first time. And to this day, Cosmo had always remembered that night.

She didn't have class today and she was off for work until tomorrow, so for the day while Seth was having some guys time, which she knew that he was, she was having a peaceful day in the afternoon, in her bedroom, reading her book about the history of art; Her favorite subjects in school besides psychology and English literature.

She still remembered that she had an art project due in two weeks, which was suppose to be next week but her teacher had to go to a funeral and wouldn't be back until the following second week, so it gave her more time to come up with the idea she wanted.

Justin had also been calling her a few times but she had always hit the ignore button. She won't lie, she did miss Justin but she did NOT miss his immature and selfish ways. She didn't want him back and even if they were friends again, she didn't want to be around an immature little boy.

As her eyes closed, all she could think about was the other night: When Seth had touched her, kissed her, made her feel so whole and beautiful. She had always believed that sex was all the same, but the other night had proved her wrong. She could still feel Seth's hands all over her skin, only it felt so much different. It was something that she couldn't explain but what Seth did for her, it really made her cry with joy.

She heard some barking and saw Muffin climb up to her on the bed, licking her stomach, making her laugh.

"Hey there." She laughed softly. "You need to stop licking my belly button, little Muffin; You know good and well I can't put peanut butter on my stomach again, especially now that I have a piercing."

Muffin still continued to lick but Cosmo laughed as she picked her up, tickling her stomach. Muffin looked sad as she leapt down and chewed on a shoe; An old shoe her and Kevin share.

"Aww, you miss Kevin, sweetie?" She joked as Muffin whimpered and then chewed. Then she ran off, barking happily.

"I swear, that little puppy is weird." She shook her head, getting up to go to the kitchen to get herself a Naked Juice Banana Strawberry Smoothie from the fridge. She still couldn't stop thinking about the other night. She closed her eyes as her mind wandered; How Seth had his attention on her, even as a friend, it made her feel like a princess. She wasn't girly but she wasn't a tomboy either. It didn't matter because it all felt amazing to her. The experience was everything she wanted, just like in her painting.

She suddenly felt like working in her art room today as she headed down stairs and turned on the overhead light as she sat down in front of her unfinished painting. She had her pastel out and she added a few more colors as she started grabbed her small brush and she started painting. However, just like writing, she had a block on what she wanted to paint.

She opened her sketch notebook as she looked through her drawings and she saw the one she drew of Seth as he came over last time as they were both taking a nap, and she drew him while him and Kevin were sleeping.

She traced her index finger over the lines of the drawing; the way his face was shaped, sculpted beautifully and he was just of pure perfection.

She did need a painting and what better than the project itself?

She grabbed her iPhone as she texted Seth.

_Cosmo: It's me :-). Do you think...you can come by after basketball practice? I have a project I am working on and I would like your assistance.. Ty :)_

She set her phone down as she waited for his response. It buzzed back in 15 minutes and she looked at the text message he sent to her.

_Seth: Sure. I'll be there at around 3._

**...**

Seth had the emergency key as he let himself inside the house. Cosmo came from the basement area in her green silk robe, barefoot, with her pink cotton candy colored hair in a bun, a strand of her hair covering one of her blue eyes.

"Hey there." She grinned. "So come with me, we have a lot to work on. Chop Chop."

Seth shrugged as he followed her down the steps.

"You're the boss. I'm just the assistant, sweetheart." He commented

They never talked about the other night when they made love. Seth was a little concerned that he might have pushed too far but he decided not to worry about it as much. They weren't in a relationship and he wanted to do something really special for her. Nothing else would change or mess up their agreement of ever falling in love. It would only complicate things and neither of them wanted that.

"I'll need for you to take your shoes off." She said

Seth took off his shoes and his jacket, barefoot just like her and only having his black skinny jeans on and his fitted gray GLAMOUR shirt with his cap.

"Cap off too and the shirt." She gave him a look.

"Alright Alright?" he held up his hands, taking them off as well, having only his jeans, much to her liking.

"Thank you. Now I can definitely get started." She smiled as she started working on the painting.

"Make sure you just stand there and no moving, sweetie." She commanded as she started on the first brush stroke, adding the colors of red and green. Then she had decided to add some dark blue as she concentrated for awhile.

Seth was staying still but he couldn't help but notice the small things she was doing: She kept twitching her nose when she was stuck on an idea, even when it came to painting.

"Need some help?" He smirked.

"Oh please, I got this, Rollins. You just hush." She repeated as she started to work on it again.

As she started swirling the paint again, she could notice from her right eye that Seth was trying to distract her by flexing his pecs at her.

"Oh my god, you are such a noob." She laughed as she added color to the brush.

"What? I'm not doing anything." He flexed his pecs again, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You know exactly what you are doing, don't play dumb." She flicked her brush at him.

"I'm not playing at all. You need to focus on your artwork. Or you'll get distracted." he flexed again.

Cosmo had her brush dipped in purple paint as she flicked it on Seth as it landed on his chest. He raised a brow and smirked.

"Oh you think you're cute, don't you?"

"Oh honey, I know I am. I have that charm with me, you know that." She flicked more paint at his chest.

Seth decided to retaliate by getting the red paint tube and squirting some at her, which landed on her robe.

Cosmo gasped and did a slight snarl. "You jackass!"

"Then come get me then." He stuck his tongue out, smirking as the purple paint was dripping on him.

Cosmo had squirted some blue paint from the paint tubes she had, squirting it on Seth as he quickly grabbed the yellow paint tube and squirted some on her, making her squeal. She discarded her robe, wearing only some nude boy shorts and matching bra, but continued to squirt paint at Seth and on his chest.

It was then they wrestled on the ground where Cosmo had the huge white sheet laid out but they continued to try to get more paint on each other. Seth's chest was covered with blue and Cosmo body was covered, at least halfway with yellow paint. Cosmo looked at Seth's chocolate-brown eyes as she traced her finger around the blue paint as there was a moment of silence between them.

"Seth..have you thought about the other night..when we made love? When you made love to me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, sweetheart." he said honestly. "...And you?"

Cosmo continued to trace her finger, swirling the wet blue paint smeared on Seth's chest.

"Actually..I have to be honest with you.." She sighed softly. "I really didn't need your help with the art project..of what we were doing.."

"Ok.." He was confused. "So why did you call me over here?"

"Well..I know normally we would just have sex and go our separate ways but now..after what you showed me the other night...I couldn't stop thinking about it. It made me.." She swallowed back carefully, slowly going into what she had to tell him, even though she felt embarrassed and she wasn't sure why. "It made me want another experience of it..m-maybe you could show me a-again. I-I mean if you truly want..,''

Seth cut her off as he cupped her face, kissing her slowly. She climbed on top of him as they continued to kiss each other slowly as he licked her bottom lip as she slowly opened her mouth to let him slide his tongue inside of her as they embraced each other into the session.

The paint on their bodies smeared on each other as Cosmo stroked his chest. She sat up as she found a small paintbrush nearby, dipping it into the green paint as she would brush the paint on Seth's chest and down to his hard stomach.

Seth would then reach behind her back to unclasp her bra as he would take her breasts into his hands, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, hardening them, making her gasp softly as she closed her eyes.

"Does this feel good, baby.." He whispered to he as she nodded. Seth would then grab the paintbrush as he would dip it into the red paint and he would draw on Cosmo's body. He would write his name and her name as well as she giggled, blushing as well.

Cosmo removed the bun from her hair, letting it fall past her shoulders, not caring if paint was to get in her hair as she just wanted Seth to make love to her again. She wanted to feel all of it again, the tingling all over her body as he could give it to her like before.

After removing her nude shorts, pulling them down her legs, she opened her legs, her wet pussy exposed, her sweet arousal clear as he would smell it, wanting to taste her all over again. Seth would kiss the exposed parts of her body that were not covered in paint as Cosmo would pull off his jeans, along with his boxers, his cock springing to life before her eyes. She would then slowly grab his cock between her fingers as she would work him, stroking him, which made him gasp, sucking the air between his teeth as he closed his eyes.

Cosmo was growing wet, just watching his reaction, his brown eyes always watching her. Her clit throbbed as she would look at his body. His eyes would watch her as well as she continued to please him.

However, he didn't want to sit there and do nothing. He wanted to make her feel good just like before, if not;Better.

He laid her down as he kissed her, as he would move his hand down her body, kissing her nipples lightly as she moaned, loving that she was underneath him and her moans were music to his ears.

He moved his hand down past her stomach and to her pubic bone to reach to her clit, to rub it slowly as she panted, her eyes fluttering and her heartbeat slowly thumping. She loved the way he could make her feel like she was in another world, with the small scream she did when he touched her hardened nub said it all.

They continued to pleasure each other with their hands, while also, Seth would continue to draw on her body with different paint colors she had, with her paint palette next to her. She would giggle each time the tip of the brush would touch her nipples as her pink nipples were now the colors of blue, red and green, as Seth would have yellow paint on his body as well.

"Please Seth.." She whispered, her heart still beating nervously. "I need you inside of me..please.."

Seth couldn't wait any longer himself. He would scoop her up in his arms as he would passionately kiss her. He slid himself inside of her slowly as they both moaned from the intrusion as he filled her to the hilt. She continued to kiss him as he laid her back down as he started to slowly pace himself inside of her, kissing her neck, his soft lips on her sweet spot as she moaned in her ear, loving the way his cock would caress her walls as they would slowly grow tight around him.

This was the strangest connection, one that she was possibly risking, and as was he.

But they didn't want to stop. She didn't stop him as he would take his time with her, touching her, the paint smearing all over each other's bodies as they would cling to each other, their tongues touching each other. She was now in a sitting position, with her on his lap as she slowly rocked herself on him, the first time making eye contact with him as he would brush her hair from her face, kissing her as she trembled, moaning as his movements were going faster now, as she would meet with his thrusts. She gently nibbled on his bottom lip, kissing him as he would slide his tongue inside of her further, kissing her deeply yet she moaned as she could feel her orgasm slowly approaching, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

She would dig her nails into his back, kissing him. Seth would open his mouth, his tongue caressing hers, her warm wetness sucking him inside as he would start to move rapidly, his thrusts hitting her insides a little harder.

"Cum for me, Cosmo." He whispered hoarsely as his thrusts would hit harder and faster as she would cling onto him, wrapping her legs around him as she would rock herself on him. "Come on, gorgeous."

She threw her head back, moaning as she would crush her breasts against his chest, moaning as her walls started milking him, her orgasm coming as she bit on his shoulder a small scream escaping her lips as she would hold onto his back, purple paint now on his back from her hands as her short nails would dig into them.

She panted heavily as they both worked on each other, not only covered in paint but sweating as well.

She screamed her bliss into his mouth during their slow passionate make out as Seth slammed his cock inside of her one last time, his hot seed spurting inside of her for the first time. She wasn't worried, with the fact that she was on birth control and she took her pill this morning.

They stared at each other for quite some time before Seth cupped her face, kissing her again as they both laid back on the ground as she snuggled on his chest. They looked at each other as Cosmo giggled a little.

"What's are you thinking about, sweetheart?" He stroked her hair.

"Umm..I think we made a new color. Like..at first it was green, then it was purple..then blue..now I'm not sure what exactly we made. Did you think we made a rainbow?" She looked at the colors swirled into each other.

Seth sat up and stared for a moment. "Umm..I don't know. Maybe we made more blue and red if anything."

"I like the shades of purple." She pointed on the paper as they sat up.

"Maybe we could make it again.." He grinned mischievously.

"So far, I'm liking this art lesson." She climbed on top of him as she kissed him as they slowly went to making love again.

* * *

They both showered and got dressed as they decided to take their dogs for a walk.

"Think you can beat me to the park?" He winked.

"I don't think, I know I can, especially in these heels, Rollins." She laughed as Muffin would chase after Kevin as those two would walk across the street and start running.

However, what they both didn't know was that someone was watching them as this person was driving by.

"That bitch. Does she really think she has a chance to take what's mine? She's going to wish she didn't do that." Leila snarled.

It was then that she had an idea; One that would surely cause further chaos for the both of them.


	20. Insecurities Are The Biggest Threat

**I don't own any WWE superstars/Divas in this story. Anything else that has happened recently is purely coincidental and this of my creative mind.**

**Review and Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support.**

Leila walked into the club, hence where Cosmo looked as her eyes searched for the one person who would be stupid and unwillingly be able to help her plot the downfall of Seth and Cosmo; to split them apart.

She knew Seth and Cosmo were fucking, it was a no brainier. But that didn't matter to Leila. As far as she was concerned, Seth was HER property and Seth belonged to her first. Cosmo was just a simple quick fix. She knew Seth like the back of her hand and she knew he was still thinking about her, wanting her still. She didn't care if she was back with her ex. Seth was always hers and thats how it was always going to be.

They had a history together and they have broken up and gotten back together before; So what would be any different? Cosmo was nothing more than snack he was nibbling on, in her case.

Now she had to find a wayto control and manipulate the situation at hand, to show Seth Rollins that she had changed in his eyes. He always had a soft spot for her so she knew this would be easy.

She was searching for awhile in the club and since Cosmo wouldn't be here for the next three hours, she had time to pick and prey. She looked at her phone and saw the picture she snapped, unknowing to Cosmo of the man who had tried to sell her a bag of coke.

It was the exact same man who was playing pool with his friends while drinking a Bud Light Beer. Her stilettos click-clacked over to him as she gently tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around as he had short blonde hair, that was more of a dirty blonde. He had a perfect build, not close to Seth Rollins as he seemed to be an average but just about the same. His eyes were light green, and with a touch of honey color. She smiled at him.

"Hello..are you...Justin?" She spoke kindly.

"Yeah. Who are you?" He raised a brow, drinking the rest of his beer as he scooped up the money he won. It was clear he fit the category as a bum, with no real job except to play pool and gamble.

Now was the time to lay the bait for him, Cosmo's ex.

"My name is Leila; I'm Cosmo's best friend. We met at Skylar's wedding but its a shame you weren't there." She smiled warmly at him.

"I had business to take care of." He said rudely, wanting to get away from her but Leila reached out and touched his arm.

"I've heard about the break-up. I am so sorry." She said sincerely. "I don't mean to intervene but maybe if I could just have a moment of your time?"

Justin turned around to looked at her, his eyes looking bloodshot as he listened to her.

"How about we talk about it? Cosmo won't even tell me what's wrong. She's been sad about it for the past couple of weeks and well, we've gotten into such a huge argument about it. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about yourself." She convinced him. "I'll even buy you another Bud Light, on me."

They sat down at a nearby booth as the waitress slid them their menus. However, Leila was not in the mood to eat as she simply ordered her flavored Citrus Moscato Wine.

"She was everything to me. She broke my heart when she decided to fuck me over." He growled as he drank another beer.

"Awe I know sweetheart and you see, she's lucky to have someone like you. You seem like such a good man and I don't see how someone like her would take advantage of your good nature." She gently touched his hand. "I mean, she seems like a good woman."

Justin scoffed. "Good woman my ass. There is not one good thing in her body." It was then he started snickering, thinking about all the things that Cosmo use to do when they were together.

As the waitress brought Leila her wine, she sipped it, setting it to the side. "Now what exactly do you mean by that? I'm so worried for her and you can't say she isn't good. She seemed so honest, caring, and good hearted at the wedding."

"Well her and that bitch friend of hers' Skylar, they all decided to grow up and change. It was then that Cosmo decided to change on me. She wasn't the girl that I liked back then, she changed up on me, when I was the one who made her ass!"

Leila forced herself not to grin as she continued act her part as a sympathetic and caring friend to Cosmo and Seth. "Now tell me, what exactly do you mean?"

"Well I umm..Cosmo never told you..about her mom being a drug addict and all the drugs she use to do?"

Leila's eyes widen with shock. "No, she hasn't told me. Do you think maybe you could start from the beginning? It would help me to understand Cosmo and maybe help her from being sad. You would want her to be happy again right? Maybe this could find a way for you two to be back together again as well?"

"Well I.." Justin started off, a little unsure but Leila squeezed his hand gently.

"Please Justin. I'm not one to snoop into my best friend's business but Cosmo is near and dear to my heart. If you truly care for her, you'll tell me what's wrong with her. What do you mean, she's changed up on you?"

Justin thought it over for a moment as he sipped the rest of his cold beer. "Ok, I'll tell you."

"Excellent." She smiled. "Oh and Justin...Keep this between us, ok?"

She slid over a small bag of weed and 200 dollars in cash to him.

Justin gladly accepted it as he started singing like a canary, unaware that he was only adding much more needed trouble and chaos.

**...**

"Mommy, this ice cream is sooo good!" Karissa squealed as Skylar, Cosmo and Karissa all decided to hang out at the Orange Leaf Smoothie/Ice Cream Bar.

It was Saturday and they all decided to have their usual girls day out as Karissa got a little too crazy with the ice cream. Skylar sternly told her to enjoy the big bowl of ice cream because she wouldn't get anymore after today. Karissa pouted but she enjoyed her big ice cream of chocolate, sprinkles, M&M's and lots of whipped cream and skittles.

"I can see why it's very good." Skylar smirked, watching her daughter scooping huge spoonfuls of ice cream down to her small tummy. The little girl was a sucker for ice cream.

"Now I know what I can get again next time, if you and daddy will let me." She batted her eyes at Sky and Cosmo, who they laughed at her adorableness.

"You know your mommy is a stick in the mud." Cosmo joked, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"Oh please, no I am not. I just know Karissa better be hungry tonight, especially if I am making some homemade cheese and pepperoni pizza with the soft cheesy crust she likes." Skylar winks at her.

Karissa bounced up and down happily. "Well in this case, no more ice cream for me."

"Oh my god, Karissa is disciplining herself." Cosmo did a mock shocking face, making everyone laugh but Karissa scoffed, poking her small bottom lip out.

Cosmo however, couldn't help as her mind wondered over again to when Seth and her made love for the second time.

"What am I thinking? I shouldn't have done it..but yet it felt wonderful." She thought to herself as she licked her ice cream cone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Skylar teased her, poking some of her ice cream on the tip of her nose, to which Cosmo swatted her hand away.

"Well more so a dollar but there's no need. Nothing is wrong." Cosmo bit more into her ice cream cone as she finished up the waffle cone.

"Such a liar, and a bad one at that." Skylar raised a pierced brow. "Now talk to me."

"Not now, mother." She rolled her eyes as she wiped her mouth, getting Karissa's empty ice cream bowl and throwing the rest in the trash.

"Mommy I'm sleepy." Karissa whined, yawning.

"Ice cream will do that to you sweetheart." Cosmo kissed the top of her head. "Now let's get you cleaned up so you can go back home and have your nap."

Karissa wasted no time as she went over to Cosmo as she picked her up in her arms as Skylar grabbed her backpack of toys and coloring books.

"Come on babygirl. Let's take you home ok? But you know when you wake up, we have to get started on your weekend homework and clean your room as well alright?"

Karissa groaned but she nodded, yawning as she rubbed her face in Cosmo's light green buttoned blouse, as Cosmo smiled softly, running her hand through Karissa's soft black long curly hair.

"Oh my god, Skylar!" They heard a faint voice squeal.

They turned around and saw it was Leila, Seth's ex girlfriend.

"I think the Lord is testing us." Skylar grumbled, not in the mood to see this witch who broke her friend's heart. She hasn't known Seth for long but she became close with him when she was introduced to him through Roman, and that went for Dean as well. He was the biggest sweetheart and for this bitch to come around, acting like everything was all peachy keen was not going to fly. She hated Leila with a passion and unlike Leila, Skylar and Cosmo were never fake about who they liked and who they didn't like.

This was one of those times where they kept it real.

Leila was strutting in her pink stiletto's, wearing some white skinny jeans and V neck yellow blouse, with her long brown silky hair down.

She went over to give Skylar a hug but Skylar had the face of when someone threw food on her favorite shirt.

"Unwrap your arms around me, right now." She quietly told Leila, as she didn't want to cause a scene in public and in front of her daughter, who was fighting sleep in the seat of the car.

"Aww you are just so sweet, you know that. Such a kidder." Leila let go as she went over to Karissa. "And who is this little sunshine?"

"Mommy said not to go near germs, so back away, old lady." She grumbled, fighting sleep.

Even though Karissa was a little 5 year old girl, she wasn't stupid. Her parents never told her, hence to her being only a child but she had a feeling that the reason why her Uncle Sethie was so sad was because of that lady. It was good that he wasn't sad anymore but she would still be protective of her Uncle against evil witches.

"Aww just like her mommy, such a little cranky pants." Leila smiled widely, wanting nothing more than to slap the stupid brat.

"What do you want, Leila?" Cosmo went straight to it, no sense of playing nice with her.

"Well, since you want to come off at me so harsh, if its no trouble. I was wondering if you and I could talk..just for ten minutes of your time, perhaps?" Leila smiled friendly.

Cosmo wasn't stupid. She knew that smile was anything but friendly. However, for the sake of wanting to get out of here to spend more time with her best friend and god daughter, she decided to let Leila say whatever she needed to say to make this quick.

"I'll be back, alright?" Cosmo nodded to Skylar who still glared at Leila. She immediately disliked her when she found out she caused Seth having his heart broken, dumping him. Seth was a sweetheart and she immediately became friends with him through Roman and Dean. So when she found out the news behind Leila's betrayal, she wanted nothing more than to beat the brakes off this chick.

However, it seemed that Cosmo might get the job done.

At the same time, Cosmo and Leila went somewhere quiet, not too far away from Skylar, but enough to where no one could hear them.

"Make it quick, Leila. I'm in no mood." She told her straight up, her arms crossed as she glared at her.

"Ok, so you got me." She sighed. "I know I broke Seth's heart and well, I'm not a saint."

"No you aren't." She cut her off immediately.

"Yes well, I hope you know that I still wish Seth the best and I only want what's best for him."

"So in other words, breaking his heart, using him and lying to him and treating him like garbage was doing "what was best for him?" She said, using air quotes.

"Well, you of all people should be understanding is that I made a mistake. I should have told Seth the truth. You putting me down isn't helping at all, when you are no better yourself."

"I never claimed to be a saint. However, I don't come off as sweet and flowery like you have been doing all this time when you were with Seth. He loved you Leila. And you broke it off and tossed him aside for what? For leftovers?"

Leila felt herself getting angry, as the green haired bitch insulted her boyfriend. "He is NOT leftovers." She gritted her teeth.

She calmed down for a second. "But this isn't about me. There is one thing we have in common and that is wanting what's best for Seth. I'd figure you would want that too, instead of being so selfish."

"Excuse me?" She blinked in confusion.

"Well sweetheart, it's no secret that you and your ex, Justin have been having some.."problems.." or in this case, you love to sniff around in other peoples business..which is all the more reason to come to your little habit you use to have."

Cosmo felt herself getting tense all of a sudden. "Spit it out, Leila. I don't have any secrets to hide."

Leila shrugged innocently. "All I am saying is that, with your so called habits that you use to do in the past, and uh don't make me spell them out for you; Wouldn't you say its a bit of a hazard to put Seth around that kind of poison?

Cosmo was silent, contemplating what she was trying to say. "You know I really don't give a damn what you think about me, Leila; But I would never try to even hurt Seth in that way."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. I'm just saying that Seth has his whole life together. With a great family and wonderful friends and all you do is snort coke."

"I don't do that anymore." She retorted, venom in her tone.

"Ok so you don't. At least not right now. But what about later, or the next day, weekend, maybe even a month? No one can go cold turkey for a day. Let's face it Cosmo, you would only be hurting Seth. Eventually, he's going to want something else. You would only destroy him even more by holding him back, completely dead weight. You don't want to turn up like your mother right?" She couldn't hide the tiny smirk on her pink glittery lips.

It was then that Leila knew that she hit a nerve with Cosmo, regarding her mother. if what Justin told her was true, then she was in for the jackpot. And it would only be the beginning to the end.

"..First of all..don't you ever bring up Natalie's name ever again, do you understand me?" She felt her fists balling up, but then she sighed to herself, knowing it would only give her more power if she went psycho on her. "You know what? I'm not wasting all my energy on you, when I could be doing something more productive like breathing oxygen; Maybe you should stop. You're killing the environment with your poison."

"Listen, sweetheart. All I am saying is this; Seth is your best friend right? So why drag him down. Why would you continue to use and hurt him for your own purposes? With all the drugs you use to do, there is no escaping that. There is never an escape for that. And with the fact that any girl could have Seth Rollins. He is an attractive man who has needs and with much aggression as possible. So its only fair to him, if you let him go. Let him be happy. Otherwise, YOU are the one who is being selfish." Leila nodded before she walked off.

As Cosmo went the other direction, she hopped in the car with Skylar as they all drove back to her house, wanting to get away from there as much as possible.

...

Later that night, Cosmo tossed and turned in her bed, feeling guilty each time. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't sleep. She sat up in her bed, looking at Muffin sleep. She was by herself as Seth was out of town for another family outing. She had thought about calling Seth, maybe just to say hello.

She checked the time to see that it was only 10:00 at night. She dialed Seth's number on the cellphone as it rang for a few moments. It went to voicemail so she tried again.

It rang for only a few moments until he picked up..well in this case, someone hit the answer key for them.

"Hey Sethie come on. We're about to hit the waves right now." She heard a velvety soft female voice say to Seth as there was a lot of laughter going on.

"Coming. Let me just turn my phone off alright, sweetheart?" He laughed to the girl as Cosmo suddenly heard a beep.

Cosmo then set the phone down on her nightstand as she laid her head down on the pillows.

"Maybe I am holding him back..maybe I have to do what's right." She thought to herself. "I have to find a way to protect him; From me."

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, Leila's really done stirred up some trouble now. What do you think Cosmo is planning to do regarding to Seth and how will this affect them all? Drama still continues.**

**REVIEW and also, thank you to everyone who has been patient with the next chapter. My internet is not on yet but I ordered my modem. I just have to get it turned on so hopefully this week will be that week. Much love to you**


End file.
